


Око бури

by baley_jald



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история о том, как Тони Старк не стал Железным Человеком, но Стива Роджерса изо льда достал; о том, как Клинт и Наташа провалили задание; о том, что прошлое нужно отпускать, а будущее спасать; и, наконец, история о том, как Питер Паркер написал потрясающую статью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око бури

**Author's Note:**

> Око бури (в переносном смысле) - затишье, снижение уровня опасности в самом центре бурного события, приключения.
> 
> Этот текст - безумная смесь канонов фильмов и комиксов, да ещё и махровейшая АУ. Be careful.

**I**

Возле дерева уже час топтался подозрительного вида мужчина. Он не торопился уходить, просто стоял в тени и периодически бросал взгляды на детскую площадку.  
Всё в порядке, сказал себе Стив, он просто кого-то ждёт и ищет глазами, в этом нет ничего плохого или странного. Спокойнее.

 

Чтобы отвлечься, Стив сосредоточился на рисунке: провел пальцем по карандашному росчерку, растёр несколько линий. Бумага в блокноте была тонкой, дешёвой, грифель то и дело соскальзывал, поэтому приходилось давить сильнее. В небольшой папке у ног лежала кипа хорошей, качественной бумаги, которая даже пахла как-то по-особенному, но тратить её на простые зарисовки было бы слишком расточительно.

Говоря объективно, парк был не только способом расслабиться, рекомендованным врачом, но и служил небольшой подработкой. Стив рисовал и продавал портреты.

То есть, не совсем продавал. Наглости на то, чтобы предлагать прохожим что-нибудь купить, у него не было, а просить он не умел, так что оставалось надеяться на волю случая и настроение окружающих.

 

Череда нелепостей и случайностей, формировавшая жизнь Стива, обычно не терпела отсутствия деятельности — ни в подростковом возрасте, когда погиб отец, ни позже, когда из-за болезни матери пришлось забыть про нормальную учёбу, ни в двадцать лет, когда замаячившая на горизонте пустота вынудила его пойти на войну. Никогда раньше пресловутая пустота не подходила так близко, но какой-то частью сознания Стив понимал, что начинать всё заново уже слишком поздно.

Иногда Стив страстно хотел, чтобы обстоятельства сложились немного иначе – тогда он, наверное, смог бы спокойно завершить образование, работать в какой-нибудь неприметной конторе дизайнером, возможно, даже жениться на тихой и славной девушке. Но сейчас у него были только пачка рисунков, поствоенный синдром и бесконечное количество свободного времени.

Мужчина оттолкнулся от дерева и сделал несколько шагов в сторону, задевая тяжелыми ботинками землю.  
Стив осмотрел его ещё раз: невысокий, сутулый, немного лысоватый – неприметная и заурядная внешность, непохожая на лица с фотороботов, которые словно сами кричали об опасности. Оружия видно не было. Под пристальным взглядом мужчина оступился и отвернулся.

 

Стив тряхнул головой и вернулся к рисунку. Супергероем себя возомнил? Мало ли обыкновенных людей выглядели подозрительно: это не делало их маньяками или похитителями детей, о чём ты, Стив, спокойнее.  
Рука нервно дернулась, прочертив бумагу наискось. В ушах эхом прокатились отзвуки стрельбы.

Он собрался быстро, сгрёб рисунки в папку, сложил мольберт и сорвался с места. Пробежался по тропинке, выбрался на оживлённую улицу, так ни разу не обернувшись, словно это могло спасти его от призрачного шума. Успокаивающий поход в парк можно было считать проваленной миссией.

Стыдно, капитан Роджерс.

О том, что светофор горел красным, Стив понял только по крикам людей и громкому сигналу автомобиля.

 

*  *  *

Тони остался бы в гараже, если бы не Пеппер. С самого начала разговора на её лице было написано твёрдое желание добиться своего – и Тони по собственному опыту знал, что в такие моменты спорить с ней было бесполезно.

Разумеется, он упирался, но исключительно для поддержания собственного имиджа. Он даже сделал мысленную заметку: в следующий раз не поддаваться напору и остаться там, где ему больше всего хотелось остаться в данный момент времени. 

 

За дымчатыми стёклами очков асфальт выглядел тёмно-серым, цвета графита, а небо – густо синим. До самого поворота к скверу, который дорога огибала дугой, не было видно ни одной машины, и Тони с уверенностью нажал на педаль газа.

На улице стояла липкая летняя жара, резким контрастом с прохладой в салоне: Тони специально закрыл все окна и включил кондиционер, чтобы ветер не растрепал его волосы. Чёрт бы побрал Пеппер и все её благотворительные вечеринки, чёрт бы…

Додумать мысль он не успел: на панели вспыхнул экран коммуникатора. Тони машинально опустил глаза и тяжело выдохнул.

\- Да, Пеп?

\- Хочу поставить тебя в известность, что ты уже…

Перед машиной что-то мелькнуло, и всё, что успел сделать Тони – это впечатать педаль тормоза в пол и вывернуть руль, локтём зацепив клаксон.

\- Тони? – Не заметить, как за одно слово голос Пеппер перетёк от озадаченности к испугу, было сложно. – Тони!

За дворник зацепился исчёрканный карандашом бумажный листок, загораживая самую важную, самую _информативную_ часть дороги.

\- Боже, - сообщил лобовому стеклу Тони.

Он толкнул дверь и вылетел под жаркое летнее солнце на улицу…

\- Тони! – выкрикнула ему вслед Пеппер.

…туда, где, предположительно, лежал только что сбитый им человек.

 

Для такой отвратительно неприятной ситуации ярко-красная Бугатти Старка выглядела чудовищно жизнерадостно: вставшая поперёк дороги машина отражала солнечный свет, и особенно прекрасными – неуместно прекрасными – выглядели позолоченные диски на колёсах.

В любой другой момент Тони непременно остановился бы, чтобы полюбоваться, но сейчас у покатой морды автомобиля находилось одно досадное недоразумение – и, к вящей радости самого Тони, это недоразумение не лежало, разбросав по асфальту мозги, а спокойно и относительно ровно сидело.

 

На вид парню было лет двадцать пять, возможно, немного больше – Тони не был силён в определении возраста на глаз. Вокруг вытянутых ног веером лежали белые листы бумаги.

\- Эй. – Тони опустился на колени рядом с незнакомцем. – Ты в порядке? Стоп! Не шевелись. Я сейчас вызову врачей.

Парень перевёл потрясённый взгляд с машины на Тони и обратно.

\- Не надо. Всё нормально, - сказал он и попытался подняться. Тони с силой надавил на его плечо, принуждая сесть обратно.

Телефон остался в машине. Вокруг них начала собираться толпа, и у некоторых в руках были камеры.

Пеппер его убьёт. И будет совершенно права.

\- Не надо, - чуть твёрже повторил парень.

\- У тебя шок, - заверил его Тони и поднялся, собираясь вернуться в машину – к телефону и праведной ярости Пеппер.

Напряжённое выражение вдруг исчезло с лица незнакомца, сменившись чем-то, бледно напоминавшим иронию. Тони заметил с лёгким раздражением, что если человек в состоянии смотреть _так_ , то с ним почти наверняка всё в порядке.

\- У меня нет шока, - сказал парень. Он осторожно встал, стараясь не зацепить неловким движением автомобиль, и потёр подушечками пальцев линию между бровями. – Если вы не возражаете, я соберу свои вещи и пойду.

\- Возражаю, - ответил Тони прежде, чем успел подумать.

 

Люди в толпе быстро поняли, что зрелищ не будет, и начали расходиться. Дорога была достаточно широкой, чтобы другие машины могли свободно объехать их по обочине.

 

Парень устало посмотрел на Тони, и тот подумал, что, возможно, он слегка промахнулся с возрастом. Так выглядят, когда знают с уверенностью, что ничего хорошего от жизни ждать не стоит.

А в двадцать лет о таких вещах обычно не думают.

 

\- Послушайте, - вздохнул парень.

Тони машинально снял с лобового стекла листок и перевернул его. Бессмысленные карандашные росчерки сложились в рисунок: лавки в сквере, пруд, размытые людские силуэты. У толстого дерева стоял мужчина, чья фигура была мелко заштрихована – из-за этого создавалось ощущение невнятной, неприятной тревоги, словно нарисованный человек действительно мог причинить кому-то вред.

\- У меня нет денег, чтобы оплатить ремонт вашей машины…

От удивления Тони чуть не выронил рисунок.

\- Денег? – изумлённо переспросил он.

 Парень кивнул и наклонился, чтобы подобрать рассыпавшиеся листы.

Тони спустил очки на кончик носа.

\- Теперь я абсолютно уверен, что у тебя шок. Это твой рисунок?

\- Да.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Кап… - Парень поколебался. – Стив. Стивен Роджерс.

\- Забирайся в машину, Стив. Если ты не хочешь ехать в больницу, я хотя бы подкину тебя до дома. И у меня есть одна идея, которая может показаться тебе интересной.

Стив скептически изогнул бровь. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- Я похож на маньяка?- поинтересовался Тони, запоздало понимая, что спрашивает это у человека, которого едва не убил. – Стоп. Не отвечай. Просто забирайся. – Он повернулся и шагнул к машине.

В салоне было тихо. Это напугало Тони куда сильнее, чем напугали бы истерические вопли из интеркома.

\- Пеп? – неуверенно позвал Тони.

\- Тони, - спокойно откликнулась Пеппер.

\- Видео уже выложили в сеть, верно?

\- Да.

\- Господи,  благослови эру цифровых технологий, - трагично пробормотал Тони.

Он был почти уверен, что Стив не сядет в машину, поэтому ему стоило определённых усилий сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, когда пассажирская дверь открылась.

Стив бережно прижимал к груди свои бумажки.

\- Меня зовут Тони. – Он протянул Стиву рисунок с лобового стекла, который тот принял, пожалуй, слишком осторожно. Словно опасаясь обжечься.

\- Я знаю, мистер Старк.

Тони вздохнул и опустил стекло. Теперь причёску можно было послать к дьяволу.

 - Продолжишь так стоять – меня оштрафуют, - заметил Тони. – Не то, чтобы это нанесло непоправимый ущерб моему бюджету…

Стив помешкал ещё секунду и, бросив тяжелый взгляд поверх машины в сторону сквера, забрался внутрь. Он сидел в странной, неестественной позе, сведя плечи и ссутулившись – насколько понял Тони, он пытался как можно меньше соприкасаться с креслом. Это можно было бы принять за брезгливость и обидеться… если забыть про предшествовавший разговор о деньгах.

\- От лица компании Старк Индастрис мы приносим вам свои извинения, - проговорила Пеппер. – Мы можем обсудить денежную компенсацию и подписать договор об отказе от претензий, минуя судебную волокиту. Если вы согласны…

Стив побледнел так, словно ему только что предложили расстрелять невинную девушку и надругаться над её трупом. Бумага в руках смялась, когда он сжал кулаки. Видела бы Пеппер, до чего довела бедного парня двумя простыми фразами, виноватое выражение с её лица не сходило бы неделю.

\- Сам разберусь, на вечеринке не появлюсь, не скучай там! - поспешил вмешаться Тони, отключая интерком. - Ты меня выручил, бросившись под машину, - добавил он. - Хотя день для самоубийства слишком радостный, не находишь?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Мистер Старк, - осторожно начал он.

\- Тони.

Машина плавно тронулась, и стрелка спидометра взметнулась вверх. Кто-то сказал бы, что жизнь Тони ничему не учила, но он привык считать, что эта стерва его слишком сильно любила, чтобы наказывать дважды за день.

\- Мистер Старк, - упрямо повторил Стив. – Вы не спросили мой адрес.

Тони улыбнулся и взглянул на него поверх очков.

\- Такой наблюдательный. – Стив выглядел серьёзно и сосредоточено, словно человек, неожиданно оказавшийся на приеме у Её Величества королевы Елизаветы Второй и повторяющий про себя все правила этикета. Тони едва удержался от шутки про маньяков и тайные извращения. – Я не люблю говорить о делах в дороге, но про предложение я не шутил. Где-то здесь была неплохая забегаловка, там всё и обсудим.

Оставшуюся часть пути они молчали – Тони даже пришлось сделать музыку громче. Не то, чтобы молчание его раздражало, просто трогать Стива лишний раз не хотелось: тот выглядел так, будто его вели на расстрел.

 

Неплохая забегаловка оказалась почти закусочной с большим выбором фастфуда и щадящими ценами, только припаркованная у дверей Бугатти вызывала навязчивые ассоциации с выброшенным на барахолку золотым Ролексом.

При виде ресторанчика Стив расслабился: очевидно, он ждал, что Тони потащит его в место, где цены на еду были сравнимы разве что с номером медицинской страховки клиентов.

Тони хватило такта обойтись без издёвок.

 

\- Так вот, - произнес Тони, когда они пробрались к одному из столиков, который стоял на отшибе за перегородкой. – Во-первых, мне действительно жаль, что я тебя сбил, в трезвом состоянии я себе такого не позволяю.

\- Я сам виноват, не…

\- Во-вторых, ты отлично рисуешь. Покажи, что у тебя ещё есть.

Стив посмотрел на него с некоторым сомнением, но всё же протянул папку с рисунками, которую до сих пор прижимал к груди. Тони пролистал несколько набросков – лица, люди, причудливое здание в какой-то из старых частей города, - а потом вынул истрёпанный лист, несколько раз переломленный по центру.

На желтоватой бумаге был нарисован робот – механизм, фантастический на вид, будто сошедший со страниц какой-нибудь книги. Сквозь полупрозрачный корпус угадывались очертания пилота.

Тони некоторое время молчал, разглядывая неровные линии.

\- Это… - начал он.

\- Пришло в голову, - немного смущённо ответил Стив. – Ничего серьёзного.

\- Это робот?

\- Не совсем. Там внутри человек, который им управляет. Что-то вроде доспеха. – Стив пожал плечами. – Железный костюм.

\- Интересно, - задумчиво пробормотал Тони. Он сложил рисунки обратно в папку и по столешнице толкнул её в сторону Стива.  

\- Мне кажется, вы можете позволить себе действительно хорошего художника, - осторожно заметил Стив. – Мистер Старк.

Это было почти похоже на шутку, и Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Полагаю, ты в курсе, чем занимается Старк Индастрис, - сказал он. – Я умею чертить бесконечно пресные схемы, которые нагоняют на людей скуку одним своим видом. Мне нужен художник, который сможет должным образом представить компанию.

\- Поэтому вы предлагаете работу первому встречному? – Стив снова напрягся.

Это начинало надоедать.

Обаяние Тони Старка редко давало осечку. Но чем труднее была задача, тем интереснее её было решать.

\- Я не сбиваю всех своих работников на машине, - возразил Тони и мгновенно осёкся, осознав, что сказать такое было страшной ошибкой.

Стив сузил глаза и сжал губы. В целом,  он был красивым парнем, красивым в самом классическом из всех возможных смысле, –  с правильными чертами лица, светлыми волосами и потрясающе синими глазами, - но для такой располагающей внешности он был уж слишком замкнутым.

И манерой держаться он кого-то Тони отчаянно напоминал.

\- То есть, не думай, что я предлагаю тебе работу только потому, что едва тебя не переехал, - поспешно объяснил Тони. – Считай это счастливым стечением обстоятельств, судьбой, роком, чем угодно. На днях я уволил своего предыдущего художника – и понял, что не зря, потому что твои наброски в разы лучше его полноценных работ.

\- Я… - попытался возразить Стив, но Тони взмахнул рукой.

\- У тебя уже есть работа? Любимая, но низкооплачиваемая, которую тебе жаль оставлять?

\- Нет, но…

\- Вот и замечательно.

Стив устало вздохнул.

\- Мистер Старк, вы ничего обо мне не знаете. Как можно предлагать работу человеку, не имея о нём ни малейшего представления?

Тони выразительно поднял брови.

\- Это проблема? Дай мне десять минут, и я узнаю даже адрес магазина, в котором ты покупаешь нижнее бельё.

К немалому восторгу Тони, Стив покраснел. Потом, судя по выражению лица, он снова попытался разозлиться, но, похоже, или слишком устал от этого, или решил, что на такого идиота как Старк было просто бессмысленно обижаться.

Тони устраивали оба варианта.

\- Я тебя не тороплю, - заметил он, прекрасно зная, что именно этим он и занимался последние полчаса. – У тебя есть время подумать и решить. Позвони мне по… - Он вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку и карандашом Стива написал на ней несколько цифр. - Этому номеру. Как решишь. Например, завтра. Только не слишком рано - я ненавижу ранние звонки.

Стив покорно взял визитку, рассудив, по всей вероятности, что это был единственный способ отделаться от неприятного собеседника.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Вот и славно.

 

*  *  *

\- Джарвис, - сказала Пеппер. – Включить свет.

С огромного окна сошла тонировка, впуская в комнату серый утренний свет. Солнца за затянувшими небо тучами видно не было.

Тони глухо застонал, не открывая глаз.

\- Джарвис, - пробормотал он. – Выключить свет.

Встроенные в стены лампы погасли. Невнятное бормотание радиоприёмника стихло.

Пеппер вздохнула, и Тони даже не глядя смог почувствовать исходившую от неё волну осуждения.

\- Мистер Старк. – Тони вздрогнул - обычно такое обращение не сулило ничего хорошего. – У вас пресс-конференция через полчаса.

\- Так отмените её, мисс Поттс.

\- Не могу, - бесстрастно отозвалась Пеппер.

\- Можешь. – Тони сел в постели и устало потёр ладонями лицо. Он всегда считал, что совсем не спать лучше, чем спать по два часа в день. – Но не хочешь. Потому что злишься на меня из-за вчерашнего.

\- Злиться не входит в мои обязанности, - ровно ответила Пеппер.

Она стояла на пороге. Тони видел только её стройный, строгий силуэт, очерченный по контуру светом из коридора, но догадывался, какие эмоции были написаны на скрытом тенью лице.

\- Где мой кофе? – Фраза получилась немного жалобной. Пеппер фыркнула.

\- Полчаса, мистер Старк, - повторила она и вышла, оставив Тони наедине со своей головной болью.

 

«Иерихон» должен был стать прорывом в сфере вооружения, и Тони справедливо полагал, что именно так оно и случится. Собственно, предназначавшиеся для широкой общественности образцы уже были готовы, не хватало только грамотной и масштабной презентации.

Тони бросил тоскливый взгляд на лифт, расположенный в стороне от той части дома, где обычно бывали посторонние, и ведущий вниз – прямо в гараж. Как и всякий профессионал, Тони готов был делать и переделывать свою работу вечно, при этом неизменно оставаясь недовольным результатом.

В конце концов, искусство не могло быть закончено. Только заброшено.

 

\- Я нашёл нового художника, - сообщил Тони. Пеппер скептически подняла бровь, из-за чего выражение её лица стало насмешливым и немного игривым – пусть даже помимо её желания.

Тони вздохнул  и отпил из пластикового стакана. Кофе был отвратительным в том уникальном смысле, в котором были отвратительны любые напитки из дешёвых автоматов.

Они опоздали на полчаса и теперь стояли у двери в конференц-зал: журналисты негодовали, и помещение глухо гудело, словно потревоженный улей. Тони никогда не любил прессу, поэтому воспринимал очередную возможность поизводить их как доказательство нежной привязанности к себе Фортуны.  

\- Помнишь вчерашнего парня? Ты ещё пыталась перед ним извиниться.

Пеппер кивнула и поправила Тони галстук.

\- Он художник. Я предложил ему работу.

\- Нельзя предлагать работу первому встречному, - ожидаемо заявила Пеппер, забирая у Тони стаканчик. – Даже если ты пытаешься загладить свою вину.

\- Я знал, что ты так скажешь, - ухмыльнулся Тони, - поэтому дал ему свой личный номер телефона.

Пеппер закатила глаза, стряхнула с его пиджака невидимые глазу пылинки и открыла дверь в зал.

 

Впрочем, Тони почти не удивился, когда Стив не позвонил – ни в этот раз, ни на следующий день.

 

 **II**

Перед тем, как устроиться на любимом месте, Стив долго оглядывался по сторонам, выискивая предполагаемые источники раздражения: предыдущий раз закончился слишком показательно, чтобы рисковать снова. На самом деле, с того самого дня Стив впервые решился выйти в парк. Сначала его передергивало от мысли о собственном поведении и паническом бегстве, а потом пришлось перевернуть половину небольшой квартиры в поисках номера телефона Старка.  
Безуспешно. Стив мог детально изобразить костюм, который был на Старке в день их встречи, мог передать цвет неба или любую другую бессмысленную деталь, но совершенно не помнил, куда засунул клочок бумаги и, тем более, не помнил ряда простых цифр.  
Должно быть, вселенная на что-то намекала.  
Достав кисточки, Стив постарался выбросить из головы все мрачные мысли и сосредоточиться на рисунке.

*  
Ярко-красная машина мягко остановилась, едва не задев ноги Стива, на том же самом переходе, где они столкнулись впервые. Только теперь Стив был уверен, что шёл на зеленый свет.  
\- Видишь, - выкрикнул Старк из открытого окна, – я осторожен, как на операции. А теперь лезь внутрь.  
Наверное, подумал Стив, аккуратно обходя машину по левому краю, Тони Старк просто не умел сдаваться. Или не любил отпускать понравившиеся игрушки: оба предположения в равной степени могли быть правдивыми, что подтверждали заявления о неизменном успехе Старк Индастрис.  
\- Чем можно так долго заниматься в парке? – с нотками недовольства в голосе проговорил Старк. – Я успел прослушать на повторе целый альбом Битлз, хотя они далеко не самые…  
\- Я потерял его.  
\- Ты – что?  
\- Ваш номер. Я потерял карточку с вашим номером, а по рабочему номеру мне сказали, что о встрече следует договариваться за несколько месяцев, какую компанию вы представляете, сэр, - вздохнул Стив. – Я решил, что не судьба.  
Старк удивлённо вскинул брови.  
В этот раз на нем не было очков и Стиву выпал шанс рассмотреть его лицо, не дорисовывая в воображении линию глаз.

Старк, несомненно, был фотогеничным: реальность и бесконечные журнальные снимки различались, но – пусть  Стив и не был специалистом в вопросе внешности – даже в жизни Старк оставался красивым человеком. Харизма привлекала. Таких людей хотелось рисовать.  
\- И Пеппер _меня_ называет рассеянным, - пробормотал Старк. – Не суть. Если ты перезванивал на основной номер, значит, ты хорошо обдумал предложение. Согласен? Не звонил же ты, чтобы уведомить меня об отказе.  
Стив тихо фыркнул и потёр пальцами складку над переносицей.

Решил он почти сразу, как только они со Старком вышли из забегаловки. Несмотря на то, что шанс был потрясающим, а зарплата, наверняка, не обманывала и самые смелые ожидания, Стив собирался сказать твёрдое «нет». Возможно, дело было в том, что предложение казалось подначкой и неумелым извинением, но куда большую роль сыграло то, что Старк Индастрис работали с оружием, а это было последним, с чем Стиву хотелось бы связываться. На войне, думал он, оружия было даже слишком много.

\- У тебя было три дня, - нетерпеливо произнес Старк. - За это время и предложение о браке можно было бы обдумать.

Твёрдость «нет» пошатнулась, когда владелец его квартиры потребовал плату, и рухнула сразу, стоило Стиву вернуться домой. Счета вавилонской башней покоились на тумбочке у двери, по полу были беспорядочно разбросаны листы бумаги, а еды в холодильнике не хватало даже для заинтересовавшихся мышей.  
В любом случае, он ничего не потерял бы, кроме остатков собственного достоинства.

\- Я согласен.

 

* * *

 Старк Тауэр была самой большой постройкой в этой части Нью-Йорка. Среднее здание упиралось  крышей в небо, северное и южное были чуть пониже, если слово «ниже» вообще можно было к ним применить.

Тони обогнул центральный вход и направил машину в сторону подземной парковки. Недалеко от дверей ошивались люди с транспарантами: раньше они предпочитали собираться напротив центрального здания, но через некоторое время сообразили, что сам Старк пользовался им редко.

Тони не велел их разгонять. Они, в общем и целом, поддерживали некоторое подобие нейтралитета: Тони давал им повод устраивать собрания, а они, в свою очередь, хоть на некоторое время переставали строчить бесконечные жалобы во все организации подряд, начиная от ООН и заканчивая Обществом Защиты Животных.

Куда именно жаловаться не имело значения. Важна была сама идея.  

 

Толпа зашевелилась и сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к машине. Скучавший неподалёку охранник что-то выкрикнул, и митингующие покорно отхлынули назад: они даже не выглядели особенно недовольными. Тони едва удержался от желания высунуться из окна и махнуть им рукой.

\- Добро пожаловать, - сказал Тони.

Стив промолчал. Выражение его лица было совершенно нечитабельным, но Тони в голову снова пришла странная ассоциация с идущим на эшафот заключённым.

Слишком, отстранённо подумал Тони, слишком странное поведение для человека, словно сошедшего с какого-нибудь агитационного плаката. «Вступайте в армию США», «Посещайте наши курсы повышения квалификации», «Завязывайте с алкоголизмом».

Он хмыкнул и отмёл мысль об эшафоте как совершенно нелепую. Кто мог переживать из-за работы, за которую большинство художников с радостью отдали бы почку?

 

В гараже Тони ждала Пеппер, и её взгляд за стёклами очков был не возмущённым даже, а практически обречённым.

\- Тони, я пробовала тебе дозвониться… - начала она.

\- Я выключил телефон, - перебил Тони. – Вылезай.

Пеппер озадаченно склонила голову к плечу. Когда из машины вышел Стив, она – стоило отдать ей должное – почти не удивилась, только вымученно вздохнула.

\- Пеппер, - торжественно заявил Тони, - это Стив Роджерс. Стив, мисс Поттс принесёт тебе кучу бумажек, которые нужно будет подписать, но их поиск и оформление, надеюсь, займут некоторое время. Мы будем в гараже, Пеп.

На лице Стива мелькнуло что-то сродни озарению. Он откашлялся.

\- Добрый день.

\- Добрый день, - эхом отозвалась Пеппер. – Мистер Старк, у вас…

\- Ещё одно слово про встречи – и я запрусь в гараже, сменю код и больше никогда оттуда не выйду.

Пеппер сощурила глаза, но промолчала. Тони подтолкнул Стива в спину.

\- Идём, я покажу тебе поле боя.

Стив дёрнулся, но Тони предпочёл этого не заметить. 

 

До мастерской можно было добраться на лифте, но доступ на этот этаж имели только сам Тони, Пеппер и Роуди. И Джарвис, конечно, если компьютеризированный дворецкий мог считаться подчинённым. Большая же часть людей, наверняка, и не подозревали, на какой зыбкой почве стояло здание, – Тони мог заниматься здесь чем угодно от починки ретро-автомобилей до сборки ядерного реактора, в зависимости от настроения.

Лампочка в лифте мигнула, оповещая о прибытии.

 - А за что вы уволили предыдущего художника? – неожиданно спросил Стив.

Тони повернулся к нему, вслепую набирая код на панели.

\- Он подворовывал рабочие материалы.

\- Ну, - задумчиво пробормотал Стив, оттолкнувшись от стены. – Со мной вашим степлерам ничего не грозит.

Панель плавно отъехала, и двери лифта разошлись в стороны.

Длинный спуск вниз, сложный пароль на входе - не хватало, пожалуй, сканирования сетчатки глаза для создания атмосферы тайного убежища какого-нибудь суперагента. Или лаборатории безумного учёного. Или пещеры Бэтмена.

 

\- Джарвис, у нас гости, - произнёс Тони.

\- Добрый день, сэр.

Судя по тому, как Стив застыл, с высокими технологиями ему редко приходилось встречаться. Он свёл брови и огляделся, пытаясь найти источник голоса. И выглядело это, пожалуй, до нелепости забавно.  

\- Джарвис – это компьютер, - пояснил Тони, успокаивающе хлопнув Стива по плечу. - И дворецкий. Два в одном, незаменимый помощник. А это – гараж. Мастерская, сердце Старк Индастрис, все дела.

Говард всегда работал в лаборатории, чистой и светлой, куда маленькому Тони путь был заказан. Со своими игрушками он возился в старом отцовском гараже – наверное, отсюда и брала своё начало привычка называть так рабочее место.

Впрочем, никакого особого значения в данном случае слова не имели.

Мастерская была освещена не полностью: лампы загорались попарно, а их, судя по размерам комнаты, было немало. Вспышками озарялись все творения Тони – огромный стенд с оружием у стены, коллекционные машины, стоявшие полукругом компьютеры и бесконечное количество прочего хлама, непонятного для чужаков, но по-своему эффектного.

\- Подворовывал, значит, - рассеяно произнес Стив.

Тони пожал плечами.

У машин они простояли около часа. Стив любовно осматривал каждую из них и - Тони не сомневался – начал бы зарисовывать, имей он чуть больше наглости.

\- Работать ты будешь непосредственно со мной. – Тони не оборачивался, пока они шли к столу, на котором в беспорядке лежали детали, чертежи и инструменты. – И в моём присутствии. Сам понимаешь, всё это чудовищно секретно. Тот парень, который работал здесь до тебя, теперь рисует пейзажи в Уганде.

Тони сам не всегда замечал, когда его интонации из обычных, насмешливо-развязных, становились деловыми и отрывистыми. Стива это, казалось, устраивало – он выглядел расслабленным почти всё время. Кроме момента, когда они проходили мимо стоек с оружием, но Тони не счёл нужным заострять на этом внимание.

Он не понимал людской нелюбви к оружию, воспринимая его больше как произведение искусства, чем как вещь, способную причинить вред кому-то – исключая, конечно, врагов.

\- Так. – Тони посторонился, давая Стиву возможность рассмотреть лежавшие на столе чертежи. – Познакомься с моей крошкой.

\- Это?.. – неуверенно начал Стив.

Для Тони бессмысленная, на первый взгляд, вязь карандашных росчерков и цифр представлялась совершенно ясной картинкой. Иногда он попросту забывал о том, что не все люди умели читать чертежи так, как их умел читать Тони.

\- Это «Иерихон», - с искренней гордостью пояснил он. – Джарвис, покажи ему образец.

 

Над затемнённым углом комнаты вспыхнул яркий, слепяще-сильный свет. С механическим лязгом из стены что-то выехало, и стекло, которое поначалу можно было принять за часть обитой металлом стены, стало прозрачным.

Ракета была огромной: фактически, она занимала отдельную, пристроенную к гаражу комнату. Сталь была неокрашенной, грязновато-серого цвета, но, на взгляд Тони, весь механизм – целиком – был совершенен.

\- Пока это пустая оболочка с встроенным в неё искусственным интеллектом, - сказал Тони, не глядя на Стива. – Совершенно безопасная. Но…

\- Мистер Старк, - оборвал его Стив. – Мы можем перейти сразу к делу?

Тони оторвался от любования ракетой, развернулся всем корпусом и уперся костяшками пальцев в стол.

\- Это и есть дело. Всё это, - он обвёл рукой комнату, - твоя работа.

По лицу Стива снова прошла неясная тень.

\- Всего-то нарисуешь крошку в наиболее сексуальной позе, чтобы удовлетворить правительство. Для художника твоего уровня это не должно быть проблемой. Кстати, что ты заканчивал?

Тони начал рыться в столе, беспощадно разбрасывая в стороны мелкие детали, непонятно как здесь оказавшиеся гвозди и бумагу: где-то здесь должна была быть флэшка с наработками предыдущего художника.

\- Я не…

В последний момент Тони заметил, что зацепил локтем чашку, но даже не успел ничего сделать - Стив вскинул руку и поймал её на лету.

\- Неплохая реакция, - удивлённо заметил Тони. – Кстати, о чашках. Хочешь кофе?

Стив покачал головой.

\- Какие сроки? Какого рода должна быть презентация? Статичная картинка, анимация, двухмерная…

\- Эй-эй, постой. Не торопись. Давай сначала посмотрим, как у тебя получится что-нибудь нарисовать.

Он наугад вытащил из стопки чертежей один, подробный, фактически – полноценный рисунок. На самом деле, ему было совершенно неважно, что именно Стив нарисует, он просто хотел оценить его способности и посмотреть на него в работе. Что бы там Пеппер не думала, а брать кого попало он не собирался.

Тони отодвинул стул, взмахом руки расчистил часть стола и приглашающе кивнул. Стив покорно сел.

\- Твори, - усмехнулся Тони и отошёл к кофеварке.

 

В действительности, его не интересовало, что закончил Стив. По своему опыту Тони знал, что образование не играет практически никакой роли: Джастин Хаммер, к примеру, окончил университет, что вовсе не помогло ему обрести хоть каплю мозгов.

Тони прислонился плечом к стене, глядя издалека, как Стив быстрыми, точными движениями перерисовывал чертёж. Он даже не стал доставать свои карандаши и бумагу, начал делать набросок первой попавшейся ручкой на ближайшем листе. Пеппер сказала бы, что это признак несерьёзного отношения к работе, но Тони, напротив, что-то импонировало в такой манере исполнять задание.

А ещё Стив, с точки зрения Тони, выглядел слишком хорошо для художника.

Предыдущий парень был худощавым и бледным коротышкой с вечно заспанным лицом. У него были нервные движения и какая-то бесконечная затравленность в глазах, будто он в любой момент ожидал удара в спину.

Стив же на мелкорослого никак не тянул, скорее, наоборот. Он был повыше самого Тони – и совершенно точно шире в плечах. Наверное, у него была масса свободного времени на то, чтобы заниматься в тренажёрных залах.

Что, подумал Тони, вынимая чашку из машины, лишний раз доказывает: не стоит судить обо всех художниках по одному, не самому лучшему представителю профессии.

 

\- Готово? – Тони встал слева от Стива, заглядывая ему через плечо.

\- Нужно больше времени, чтобы поработать над деталями, - нахмурился Стив. – Если…

\- Нет-нет. – Тони улыбнулся. – Порядок. Именно то, что я ожидал.

Даже в статике такая скучная штука, как слегка модернизированный автомат, выглядела живо и ярко.

Тони предположил, что если дать Стиву больше времени и красок, «Иерихон» оживёт прямо на бумаге.

 

*

Обычно, погрузившись в работу, Тони не слышал  приближения посторонних вплоть до того момента, пока они не оказывались в радиусе его зрения. Но сейчас в гараже было на удивление тихо, и шум открывшихся дверей привлёк его внимание.  
\- Отлично выглядите, мисс Поттс.  
\- Джарвис, - с ноткой укоризны произнесла Пеппер, - ты ведь понятия не имеешь, как я выгляжу.  
\- Но я не сомневаюсь, что вы прекрасны.

\- Подхалим, - фыркнула Пеппер.  
Тони повернулся к ней, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Вот и мисс Поттс, - сказал Тони. – Теперь тебе придется подписывать кипу всяких документов, Стив.

Пеппер остановилась у стола, скептически осмотрела чертежи и задержалась взглядом на наскоро набросанном рисунке.  
\- Беспорядок  -  признак творческой личности, - по-своему понял это Тони. - Я ведь достаточно творческий, как думаешь, Пеп?  
\- Судя по этой горе хлама, ты величайший гений человечества, - заключила она. – Может, дадим доступ хоть одному уборщику? Здесь же невозможно работать.  
\- Люблю невозможные вещи.  
Пеппер вздохнула.  
\- К делу. Мистер Роджерс, прежде чем мы начнем, мне нужно уточнить у вас предыдущее место работы. И должность, конечно.  
После недолгого молчания Стив поднялся со стула, расправил плечи и ответил, спокойно и прямо глядя Пеппер в глаза:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, четвертая пехотная дивизия, мэм.

У Тони отчаянно заболели скулы: он почти физически почувствовал, как его улыбка стала неестественной – словно на встречах с журналистами. Или с советом директоров.

\- Интересный поворот, - протянул он. – И с каких пор в армии учат рисовать?

\- Тони. – Пеппер бросила на него раздражённый взгляд, в ответ на который Тони повёл плечами.

Лицо Стива было бесстрастным. Зато теперь Тони в полной мере понимал, откуда взялись выдержка, мышцы и реакция. Правда, оставалось загадкой, как капитан Роджерс из четвёртой пехотной дивизии умудрился попасть под колёса машины Старка.

\- Где мне подписать, мэм? – спросил Стив. На Тони он старательно не смотрел.

Пеппер разложила бумаги на столе, прямо поверх перерисованного чертежа.

\- Здесь. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с условиями договора. Вам запрещено разглашать концепты и выносить материалы за пределы здания Старк Тауэр. Кроме того…

Тони слушал, со странной смесью раздражения и веселья осознавая, что формальный голос Пеппер в разговоре со Стивом стал чуть менее формальным. То ли потому что она хотела сгладить выпады своего начальника, то ли потому что ей понравился Стив, то ли потому что она решила переманить его на свою сторону перед лицом общего врага – образно выражаясь.

 

Разумеется, Пеппер была одним из последних людей, которых можно было считать врагами Тони. Кроме случаев, когда она заставляла его идти на встречи, прятала от него кофе или будила в девять утра после бессонной ночи.

 

Стив выпрямился и посмотрел куда-то сквозь Тони.

\- Когда мне следует приступить к работе, мистер Старк? – спросил он. За его плечом Пеппер собирала документы, делая вид, что тщательно разглядывает каждую подпись. – Сегодня?

\- Нет-нет. – Тони отрицательно взмахнул чашкой. – Сегодня ты едешь домой. Я могу подвезти. Пеппер, ты добавила в договор пункт, который обязует моих работников называть меня по имени?

 

 **III**

Работа на Тони Старка, если подумать, не сильно отличалась от обеспечения безопасности города во время войны. Конечно, никакой явной угрозы не было, но оставалось ощущение, сродни животному чутью, что в любой момент могла начаться атака. Терять бдительность не следовало ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Со Старком было так же – несмотря на лёгкость его поведения, доброжелательность и располагающую внешность, Стив никак не мог расслабиться. Что-то стояло между ними, какая-то тонкая грань, которая не давала общению перейти на действительно свободный уровень, и дело тут было вовсе не в отношениях начальник-подчинённый. Тем не менее, мысль «может, я зря согласился» так и не оформилась за все три недели. Работа была… потрясающей.

Стив приезжал рано утром, а уехать мог вечером следующего дня, с перепачканными карандашом руками, наполненным только кофе желудком и красными от усталости глазами – и неизменной, может, даже немного фанатичной улыбкой. Он быстро приноровился оживлять рисунком схематичные чертежи и даже более-менее разбираться в них, как бы криво Старк их не изображал. А бывали случаи, когда он рисовал на салфетках, бумагах, ближайшей плоской поверхности, вдохновившись какой-то новой идеей. Запуск проекта «Иерихон» был отложен ещё на месяц.

 

Пеппер Поттс, разбудив их, уснувших прямо на столе с чертежами как-то утром, сказала Старку, что теперь он портил не только свою жизнь. После этого случая она даже показала  Стиву одну из гостевых комнат пентхауза, добавив, что Стив всегда мог ночевать там. Диван в гостиной или стол в мастерской, заметила она, не лучшее место для нормального отдыха.

Стив не был против ни гостевой комнаты, ни того, что Старк «портил его жизнь». Впервые за несколько месяцев он чувствовал себя полезным.

Впервые за несколько месяцев пустота, оставленная невозможностью заниматься тем, что он умел, отступила.

 

Намного хуже было, когда ему приходилось сидеть дома.  Пеппер звонила, предупреждала, что мистер Старк сегодня очень занят, важная встреча, и тем же вечером в новостях показывали, как в очередном заведении только из своего появления он делал шоу. Женщины, выпивка, скандалы, снова женщины – жизнь Тони Старка нельзя было назвать скучной. Стив вспоминал про харизму, и однажды, запоздало поймав себя на неуместном цинизме, подумал, что все эти люди крутились бы вокруг Старка, даже если бы он не был миллиардером.

 

Стив во время своего неожиданного отдыха просто старался оставаться спокойным.

 

Самоконтроль, как говорила психолог, Шерон Картер, был его главной проблемой. Устроить истерику, что-нибудь сломать, подраться, напиться в хлам или сделать любую откровенную глупость, противоречащую уставу, в его ситуации посчиталось бы улучшением. Прогрессом в лечении. Возможно, его даже вернули бы на службу. Но Стив не хотел – не мог – бездумно напиваться и тащиться на поводу у раздражения.

Он просто продолжал быть спокойным.

А Шерон Картер продолжала приглашать его на сеансы.

 

*  *  *

Хэппи, слава всему благому, молчал всю дорогу до Старк Тауэр и никак не комментировал тот факт, что Тони позвонил ему в середине заслуженного выходного и велел подъехать на своей машине. Хэппи привык к тому, что любой заслуженный выходной мог оборваться, так и не начавшись. В этом была вся суть работы на Старк Индастрис.

По правде говоря, Тони хватило бы дурости отправиться домой самостоятельно, но сейчас он не слишком хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

 

Кто-то продавал иракским боевикам чертежи его оружия. По слухам, у них был и экспериментальный образец «Иерихона», не оснащённый, в отличие от ракеты из мастерской, искусственным интеллектом, зато вполне боеспособный.

В середине дня по выделенной линии позвонил Обадайя: он делал так редко, прекрасно понимая, как Тони этого не любил. В итоге Тони приехал на собрание в чём был – в старых футболке и джинсах, - чем, казалось, поразил совет едва ли не сильнее, чем все иракские боевики вместе взятые.

 

Тони смешно не было. Он сидел на заднем сиденье Роллс-Ройса и методично вливал в себя виски, судорожно размышляя о том, где именно он допустил просчёт.

\- Мне звонила Пеппер, - осторожно начал Хэппи. Тони промолчал, и тот продолжил: - Она сказала, что вы сорвались с места, не оставив никаких указаний. Спрашивала, можно ли ей отпустить Стива домой.

Ох, чёрт, мрачно подумал Тони. Стив. Действительно.

\- Когда это было? – спросил он.

\- Три часа назад.

\- И ты не сказал мне сразу, потому что?..

\- Вы были на собрании, босс. – Хэппи пожал плечами. – А после – явно не в настроении для бесед.

Тони велел поторапливаться, хотя и сомневался, что его стали бы ждать так долго. Обычно Пеппер ловко угадывала, собирался он возвращаться или нет, а уж задерживать в приемной парня, который ей явно был симпатичен, она точно не стала бы. И даже мрачная отрешённость не смогла приглушить удивление Тони, когда он увидел Стива, прислонившегося к стене рядом с лифтом прямо в гараже.

Машина остановилась, и, выбираясь из неё, Тони успел перехватить растерянный и немного виноватый взгляд Хэппи.

Стив поднял  голову, но продолжил стоять у стены, сложив руки на груди.

\- Это протест? – спросил Тони. – И теперь ты будешь требовать компенсацию за потраченное время, хотя, я уверен, Пеппер предупреждала про моё вынужденное отсутствие?

Казалось, Стив удивился такому мрачному приветствию – открыл рот, в попытке придумать ответ, но почти сразу его закрыл.

\- Возьмёшь степлер, и будем считать, что мы в расчёте, - продолжил Тони.

За прошедшее время он так и не научился разбираться в выражениях лица Стива, зато наловчился вычислять, когда тот злился или раздражался. Как, например, сейчас: правильные черты лица затвердели, и Стив начал ещё больше напоминать солдата с какого-нибудь плаката времён Второй Мировой.

\- Ты стоял здесь всё это время? – Тони замер напротив Стива, безмолвно благодаря небеса, что на подземной парковке свет всегда был приглушён: глаза немилосердно болели. – Можешь отмереть - мы едем развлекаться. Забирайся в машину. Хэппи, это Стив, Пеппер наверняка рассказывала тебе про него. Стив – чудесный парень и всё такое, он воевал в Ираке и стрелял из моих игрушек, а теперь он их рисует.

Тони резко развернулся, успев заметить растерянное выражение лица Хэппи. Стив не шевельнулся, но Тони не был настроен на препирания и уговоры: поедет – замечательно, нет – обойдётся и без компании.

 

Идеи по большей части приходили Тони в голову спонтанно, так что иногда создавалось впечатление, что это они руководят своим владельцем, а не он ими. Сейчас Тони всецело захватила идея напиться в каком-нибудь непрезентабельном клубе, лишённом прессы, джастинов хаммеров и девиц с обложек журналов.

Эта идея пришла к нему в тот момент, когда он увидел стоявшего у стены Стива. Тони не выносил, когда его недолюбливали, фактически, ни за что, но ещё больше он не любил, когда к нему относились… никак. Над чужой ненавистью можно было смеяться, чужой привязанностью можно было гордиться, но чужое равнодушие оставалось гладким, как стекло: за него невозможно было зацепиться.

 

На следующий день после срыва покровов с прошлого Стива Тони действительно поискал информацию: адрес, место службы, список наград. Причина, по которой капитан Роджерс был списан из армии, была обозначена туманно, но Стив мало напоминал инвалида или психопата.

Зато у него был официальный психолог, натасканный на работу со слегка тронувшимися умом солдатами.

Это было интересно, интригующе, притягательно, но по-прежнему малопонятно.

 

Стив сел в машину, когда мысленный счет Тони дошел до пятнадцати. Роуди в подобных ситуациях сдавался на восьмёрке, Пеппер не велась на подначки, а Хэппи был слишком услужлив, чтобы заставлять Тони считать.

Стив откинулся на спинку, сложил руки прямо перед собой и замолчал, словно ему было совершенно неинтересно, куда и зачем взбалмошный начальник его повезёт. На деле его наверняка распирало любопытство, подумал Тони, любого на его месте распирало бы. Невозможно было иметь такие стальные нервы, а потом быть банальнейшим образом списанным из армии за нарушения в психике.

\- Хэппи, вспомни какое-нибудь страшно дешёвое место, где можно выпить разбавленного алкоголя и не выплюнуть его на чей-нибудь костюм от Армани, - произнес Тони. – Гулять так гулять.

Каменная маска на лице Стива треснула, и он скосил взгляд.

\- Всё-таки протест, да? – Придвинув к себе бутылку с виски, Тони сполз по сидению вниз, вытягивая ноги.

\- Вчера вечером вас осенило, и вы просили быть сегодня, даже если случится апокалипсис. Я думал, это действительно важно, - сказал, наконец, Стив. После долгого молчания его голос казался хриплым. – И я ждал, несмотря на предупреждения мисс Поттс.

 

Вчера вечером, отстранённо подумал Тони.

Вчера вечером он поднял голову от чертежа и болезненно поморщился: за время работы мышцы успели застояться, и шею пронзило острой болью. Он уже собирался, сдавленно ругаясь, направиться в ванную, когда на его плечи легли горячие ладони.

\- Можно? - спросил Стив и, дождавшись кивка, стал легкими движениями растирать спину.

Он сжал руки и Тони зашипел, рефлекторно выпрямляясь. Стив придержал его, сместил большие пальцы на шею и, надавив в каких-то точках, стал медленно массировать.

Тони медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Военный, художник, массажист, - сказал он. – Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Бэггинс.

Он расслышал, как позади него Стив то ли усмехнулся, то ли фыркнул.

Под мягкими прикосновениями боль постепенно уходила, уступая место приятной расслабленности. Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и поднял голову, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Ладонями он накрыл его руки, удерживая их на своих плечах.

На долю секунды ему удалось уловить какое-то странное выражение, но под взглядом Тони мышцы на лице Стива снова окаменели.

\- Что? – спросил Стив, насторожившись.

\- Это было приятно, - медленно проговорил Тони.

\- Всегда рад помочь, мистер Старк.

Стив мягко высвободил руки и отступил, начав неторопливо собирать вещи. Тони против воли ощутил укол лёгкого разочарования.

Всё это, на его взгляд, было чертовски странно. Стив не вёл себя с ним действительно по-дружески, как Роуди или Пеппер, не пытался флиртовать – чего, впрочем, Тони и не ожидал, - но и не держался намеренно на отдалении. Видимо, всему виной была армия: Тони не знал наверняка, но подозревал, что навыки общения там особенно не разовьёшь.

Стив сохранял формальную дистанцию, потом делал шаг навстречу и стремительно отступал, прежде чем Тони успевал сориентироваться. Это не раздражало, но порядком озадачивало.

 

Впрочем, за короткое время знакомства Тони всё же усвоил несколько вещей: Стив всегда был предельно вежлив, собран и по-солдатски краток. Это бесконечно импонировало Пеппер и задевало Тони – Роуди, по крайней мере, был проверенным воякой, которому можно было доверять, и которого можно было развести на любые бесчинства при правильном подходе. Стив оставался даже не закрытой книгой, а пистолетом с залипшим предохранителем - толк вроде бы есть, но воспользоваться проблематично.

\- Но степлер я всё же заберу, - неожиданно добавил Стив. 

Возможно, сегодняшний вечер обретёт больше смысла, если Тони расшевелит или разговорит это каменное изваяние.

По крайней мере, он ничего не потеряет.

\- Босс, - подал голос Хэппи. – Вы не возражаете, если я пойду с вами?

\- В качестве кого? – спросил Тони. – Охранника? Возражаю. Ты всё равно не пьёшь, а спасти меня от приставаний местных дам сможет Стив. Ты просто не видишь его лица: с таким лицом обычно идут не в бар, а в наступление.

Стив раздражённо выдохнул и уставился в окно. Стёкла Роллс-Ройса были затонированы до такой степени, что сложно было разглядеть что-то, даже находясь внутри, но Тони – насколько ему вообще было доступно это чувство – уважал чужое желание убраться от себя подальше.

Временами он сам был не прочь избавиться от своего же присутствия.

Остаток пути они провели в молчании.

 

*

Бар, в который привёз их Хэппи, был не настолько непрезентабельным, насколько хотелось Тони: у входа не ошивались проститутки и наркоманы, да и стойка со стороны казалась практически чистой. Тони прошёл к одному из столиков и рухнул на стул.

Окружающие их даже не заметили – только какой-то старик озадаченно оглядел тёмные очки, за которыми были спрятаны глаза Тони. Тут почти не было света, но отказ от старой привычки был смерти подобным.

\- Мне виски, - улыбнулся официантке Тони. Девица распахнула глаза и глупо улыбнулась в ответ. – Двойной. И этому парню тоже.

\- Я не… - попытался возразить Стив, но Тони только раздражённо шикнул.

Девица ушла, вильнув напоследок бёдрами. Тони стащил очки и потёр пальцами надбровные дуги.

Он не сказал ни слова до тех пор, пока им не принесли стаканы, и только после этого, пробормотав что-то неодобрительное по поводу местного пойла, обратился к Стиву:

\- Мне непонятны две вещи в твоей биографии, капитан Роджерс. Первая – почему ты, бывший солдат, сутками сидел в парке вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом? Или вы становитесь беспомощными, как только выходите из-под чужого контроля? 

Долю секунды Тони думал, что стакан, крепко зажатый в руках Стива, лопнет: мышцы рук вздулись, а костяшки пальцев побелели. Но он выдержал, и Тони не мог с уверенностью сказать, про кого именно была последняя мысль – про стакан или про самого Стива.

-  А вторая? – предельно ровным голосом произнес тот.

\- Почему ты до сих пор не заехал мне по морде?

Стив моргнул.

Очень медленно, один за другим, он разжал сведённые пальцы и отпустил стакан, чтобы в следующую минуту подхватить его и выпить, почти залпом. Это, решил Тони, можно было записать как маленькую победу над стальными нервами.

\- Это станет деталью моей биографии, только если я действительно тебя ударю, - сказал Стив.

 

От торжества над ещё одной победой Тони отвлек невнятный гул телевизора над барной стойкой. До этого там крутили какие-то клипы, сливавшиеся, если не присматриваться, в калейдоскоп цветных бликов. Смена картинки притянула внимание людей.

Показывали выступление Обадайи от лица компании Старк Индастрис: он расправлял плечи на фоне высоких зданий и утверждал, что все слухи останутся слухами, а компания продолжит держать курс на благо развития Америки, как она и делала до сегодняшнего дня. Перед камерами Обадайя выглядел паршиво, да и репортеры его не особо любили – то ли дело Тони Старк, который одним своим появлением способен был обеспечить первую полосу для половины газет Нью-Йорка.

Кто-то угрожающе крикнул, потребовав переключить канал.

 

Когда Тони обернулся к Стиву, тот уже успел взять себя в руки – по  крайней мере, с виду.

\- Но ты не ударишь, да, - рассеянно повторил Тони, цепляясь за упущенные нити разговора. Удавалось это с трудом, количество выпитого постепенно давало о себе знать.  – Какого черта, Стив. Мне нужно оскорбить твою мать, чтобы ты начал вести себя как живой человек? Это ниже моего достоинства.

\- Как живой человек? – непонимающе переспросил Стив.

Расслабленность снова ушла, и теперь он смотрел на Тони цепко и изучающе – как на потенциального противника.

Тони невольно усмехнулся, оценив ироничность сравнения.

К их столику снова подошла официантка. Она отчаянно флиртовала – и Тони думал, что она попросту его узнала. Иначе с чего ей было предпочитать Тони сидевшему напротив светловолосому парню с куда более располагающей внешностью?

\- Понимаешь, - невпопад ответил Тони, когда она ушла. – Я не хочу тебе зла.

Стив с наигранным изумлением поднял брови. Похоже, весело подумал Тони, правильно пить их в армии не учили.

\- Не хочешь зла? Тогда зачем ты делаешь оружие?

Выпад был таким неожиданным, что Тони почти закашлялся.

\- Чтобы защищать страну и граждан этой страны, разумеется, - растерянно ответил он, не совсем понимая, к чему конкретно клонил Стив. – Ты пообщался с людьми на входе в Старк Тауэр?

Стив не ответил, но по его лицу скользнула какая-то непонятная тень: неясное, недооформившееся выражение, как в тот день, когда он впервые пришёл в гараж Старка.

Тони неожиданно для него самого охватил азарт.

\- Второй вопрос…

\- Ты его уже задал, - спокойно перебил его Стив. Тони недовольно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

\- Это был не он. Итак, второй вопрос: за что тебя списали из армии?

Некоторое время Стив разглядывал стену над головой Тони, затем медленно опустил глаза и чуть склонил голову к плечу.

\- Неужели в моём досье этого не было?

Тони оперся на локти и наклонился ближе к столу, запустив руки в волосы. Со стороны эта поза могла показаться нелепой, но так, немного снизу, было удобнее смотреть на Стива – следить, как менялось его настроение.

\- В досье было сказано, что ты исполнительный, обязательный, в рекордные сроки добился звания второго лейтенанта, то есть, прости, капитана – сам чёрт ногу сломит в ваших званиях – и прочий вдохновенный бред, - проговорил Тони. – Идеальный солдат, которого пинком попросили из армии. Любопытно, не находишь?

Стив невесело усмехнулся.

\- Конечно. Должно быть, это порядком раздражает – одновременно иметь полмира в руках и не иметь возможности узнать какую-то бесполезную деталь про очередного сотрудника.

Тони присвистнул. Рецепт приведения Стива в практически человекоподобное состояние оказался до скучного простым: немного здоровой злости и пара стаканов скверной выпивки. Следовало запомнить.

\- Я могу узнать всё, что мне требуется, - сказал Тони. Стив понимающе кивнул и потянулся, очевидно, намереваясь отодвинуться подальше. – Но в данном случае, я хочу услышать это от тебя. Или не услышать, дело твоё.

Остановившись на половине движения, Стив как-то недоверчиво приподнял бровь. В его глазах отразилась внутренняя борьба, и Тони затаил дыхание, ожидая ответ. Видимо, на этот раз он сказал что-то неожиданно правильное.

\- Не сейчас, - сказал Стив, и Тони не сдержал разочарованной гримасы.

Но, по крайней мере, это не было отказом.

 

 **IV**

Рассветные лучи пробивались сквозь неплотно закрытые шторами окна. Сон так и не пришёл. Стив перевернулся на бок, разминая затёкшую спину, и глубоко вздохнул.

Вчера, то есть, несколько часов назад, он закончил делать презентацию «Иерихона».  Отложил планшет, расслабленно встряхнул кистями рук и, похоже, впервые понял, на что именно потратил несколько недель своей жизни. Ракета новейшего поколения, оснащенная искусственным интеллектом, самонаведением, взрывная волна…

Дело было даже не в том, что он не любил оружие, от солдат никто этого не требовал – хотя, пользоваться он им старался как можно реже даже при активных боевых действиях, – Стив просто не переносил войну. Но всё это время старательно рисовал ей самый презентабельный образ из всех возможных. 

Впрочем, по Тони тоже нельзя было сказать, что он был рад завершению проекта. С каждым днем он становился всё более нервным и дёрганым, а круги под глазами наливались нездоровой синевой. Что-то происходило, Стив ощущал это, но не считал себя вправе спросить. Хотя бы потому, что в ответ тоже получил бы вопрос, на который точно не готов был ответить.

За что тебя списали из армии, капитан Роджерс?

Вытянув руку, Стив надавил на кнопку за секунду до того, как будильник начал звенеть.

 

*  *  *

Тони уже час пытался перепаять одну из схем коммуникатора, низко склонившись над увеличительным стеклом. Руки мелко трясло – то ли от недосыпа, то ли ещё от чего, - и Тони, непривычный к такому, то и дело беззвучно ругался.

Здесь же, в мастерской Старк Тауэр, был и Стив. Некоторое время назад они закончили работу над одним относительно малозначимым проектом, но когда Стив спросил, можно ли ему уйти, Тони отказал.

Поэтому битый час Тони пытался перепаять схему, а Стив сидел на стуле в другом конце комнаты, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову на стену.

\- Я могу не идти на презентацию? – негромко поинтересовался он.

\- Не можешь, - спокойно ответил Тони, не отрываясь от паяльника. – А ты куда-то собирался?

\- Да. – Стив вздохнул. Тони щёлкнул переключателем и обернулся.

\- Куда?

\- Какая разница?

Тони оперся локтём о столешницу и махнул рукой, едва не опалив себе щёку: на кожу дыхнуло жаром от разогретого металла.

\- Ты же знал, что моим ответом будет «нет», - медленно сказал он. – Обычно ты таскаешь только папку с рисунками, но сегодня у тебя с собой сумка. Сканер охранной системы на входе не заметила в ней ничего опасного, так что или там какие-то вещи, нужные тебе для сегодняшней встречи с психологом, или высокотехнологичная взрывчатка, не изученная даже мной. В последнем случае я снимаю шляпу.

Стив открыл глаза и взглянул на Тони со всей возможной прохладой.

\- Охранная система запрограммирована на прослушивание чужих телефонов?

Тони мягко усмехнулся и отвернулся к столу.

\- И на просматривание чужой электронной почты тоже. Как и на изучение истории браузеров, так что я бы на твоём месте, капитан Роджерс…

\- Эта издёвка имела бы смысл, будь у меня компьютер, - заметил Стив.

Минус десять баллов, Шерлок. Тони в голову не могло прийти, что в двадцать первом веке у кого-то может не быть компьютера.

\- И зачем было спрашивать меня, куда, если… - недовольно начал было Стив, но его перебил тихий шорох отъехавшей двери.

На панели слева загорелась зелёная кнопка. В мастерскую, поразительно неслышно ступая на каблуках, вошла Пеппер.

\- Добро пожаловать, мисс Поттс, - прошелестел механический голос Джарвиса.  

Стив мгновенно встал со стула. Временами его привычки – будто взятые из середины прошлого века – порядком забавляли Тони, но сейчас вызвали только очередной приступ глухого раздражения.

\- Тони, переоденься, если не хочешь опоздать, - сказала Пеппер.

Она выглядела измотанной. То есть, для любого другого она по-прежнему казалась бы прекрасной и неутомимой Вирджинией Поттс, но Тони знал её слишком долго, чтобы не заметить замазанные пудрой круги под глазами и тревожную морщинку между бровей.

Даже её веснушки сейчас выглядели чуть бледнее.

\- Да. – Тони отложил паяльник и поднялся, протирая руки тряпкой. – Верно. Где Роуди?

\- Роуди уже там. – Пеппер прислонилась плечом к дверному косяку. – Стив, ты едешь?

\- Он едет, - ответил вместо него Тони и, обогнув Пеппер, вышел из гаража.

Прежде чем запереть дверь, она терпеливо дождалась, пока комната не опустела.

 

*

Переодевался Стив на заднем сидении машины. Тони не дал ему даже призрачного шанса избежать презентации и к психологу пообещал отвезти лично – и лично же забрать, проводить под руки или под дулом водяного пистолета. Стив сдался, когда мысленный счёт Старка дошёл до пятнадцати.

\- Может, твоя психолог такая знойная цыпочка, что ты готов променять вечер со мной на встречу с ней? – нарушил молчание Тони.

Стив подавился кашлем, и Тони поймал взглядом в зеркале заднего вида покрасневшие кончики его ушей. Сложно было вообразить, как именно он умудрился совместить службу в армии и умение смущаться от любых мелочей.

\- Мисс Картер не знойная цыпочка.

\- Тогда я тем более тебя не понимаю, - заключил Тони. – План такой. Ты заходишь, говоришь, что осознал все свои ошибки, стал на путь исправления, всё понял и простил себя – в общем, всю ту чепуху, которую обычно жаждут услышать психологи. - Машина опасно вильнула, когда Стив стянул с себя футболку. – А потом прощаешься и уходишь.

Стараниями Роуди, Тони полностью удовлетворил себя рассматриванием людей в форме и мог говорить с уверенностью – парадной она быть не могла. Нелепой – вполне. Обычно военная форма выглядела как рабочая роба, защитный костюм, как одна из любых других бессмысленных и отталкивающих вещей, которые нарушали эстетику мира Тони.

\- Следуй плану и не задерживайся. - Он опустил очки на кончик носа и уважительно присвистнул в открытое окно.

Капитан Роджерс выглядел так, словно в этой самой форме родился. И вряд ли кто-то решился бы сказать, что это было некрасиво.

Тони потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы перестать так откровенно и нахально пялиться. Он откинулся на сиденье, сделал музыку громче и приготовился ждать.

 

Брать Стива с собой в Афганистан Тони не собирался. Не то, чтобы он переживал из-за гипотетической опасности или беспокоился из-за психического здоровья Стива, просто осознавал в полной мере, к чему могло привести смешение несносного характера самого Тони, демонстрации оружия и исступляющей скуки долгих перелётов. Если стальные нервы бывшего солдата почти сдали от хорошей дозы алкоголя и беззлобных подначек, то совокупность всего вышеперечисленного легко могла лишить Старк Индастрис генерального директора.

 

Когда пассажирская дверь открылась, Тони вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что едва не заснул за рулём. Он собирался сказать что-нибудь насмешливо-ехидное, но слова комом стали поперёк глотки.

Лицо Стива было серым. Не равнодушным – к этому Тони привык, - но совершенно пустым. Маска знакомой сдержанности дала трещину и теперь выглядела почти так же нелепо и неубедительно, как замазанные дорогой косметикой круги под глазами Пеппер.

 

Стив сел и с невротической осторожностью прикрыл дверь. Лист бумаги в его руке смялся.

\- Эй? – неуверенно позвал Тони. – Всё в порядке?

Стив глянул в его сторону так, словно совершенно не ожидал его тут увидеть. А потом осторожно сложил листок и сунул его в карман.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Да, всё в порядке.

Тони мельком глянул на часы – прошло не больше четверти часа. Что можно было сказать человеку, чтобы довести его до подобного состояния за такое время? 

Стив молчал. Тони отвёл глаза и вырулил на проспект.

 

Город проносился за окном вспышками фонарей, светом фар встречных машин и разноцветными вывесками рекламы. К банкетному залу Тони ехал очень осторожно, не используя и половины возможной скорости – опоздать было вполне в его стиле, никто бы и слова не сказал. Пожалуй, если бы Стив попросил никуда не идти сейчас, он согласился бы, недолго думая. Именно на это он и рассчитывал, выкручивая руль на более дальнюю дорогу, останавливаясь у всех светофоров и ослабляя упор на педаль газа. Но Стив молчал и, казалось, вообще ничего не замечал вокруг.

Тони это немного пугало. Он не волновался: Стив был взрослым мужчиной, солдатом, который вполне мог справиться со своими переживаниями, какими бы страшными они не были. И Тони не заботился.

Он просто ждал.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив за три поворота до зала.

Тони кивнул.

 

*  *  *

У входа их ждал Роуди, тоже облачённый в военную форму. На его лице было кислое и укоризненное выражение: это свидетельствовало о том, что Тони в очередной раз поступил неправильно, неприлично и безответственно.

\- Мне пришлось ждать тебя полтора часа, Тони. Ты хоть изредка на часы смотришь?

\- Только когда мне скучно, - ответил он. – Часы – это такая унылая штука.

Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой. С непривычки могло показаться, что он соглашался.

\- А, - чуть рассеянно сказал Тони. – Роуди, это Стив Роджерс. Стив, это полковник Джеймс Роудс.

\- Рад познакомиться. – На мгновение раздражение на лице Роуди развеяла улыбка. – Пеппер рассказывала, что теперь Тони портит нервы не только нам.

Тони скривился, чтобы спустя секунду радостно оскалиться в ближайший объектив.

\- Надеюсь, - почти неслышно пробормотал он, - что к банкету мы успели.

 

Тони, которому бесконечная подготовка презентации, щедро приправленная гиперпаранойей Обадайи, успела надоесть ещё на начальном этапе, в первый же удобный момент улизнул к бару. Тем сильнее он был удивлён, наткнувшись на совершенно счастливого Роуди, что-то втолковывавшего Стиву.

Стив выглядел чуть менее разбитым, чем тогда, в машине, после визита к психологу. 

Тони взял стакан с первой попавшейся дрянью и прислонился к стене, стараясь скрыться от назойливого внимания прессы.

\- Всё могло быть намного хуже, - негромко сказала Пеппер. Она появилась почти незаметно, усталая и встревоженная. За ней чёрно-белой глыбой возвышался Хэппи.

\- Я переписал всю систему охраны, сменил коды доступа, перепроверил их много раз, - в тон ей ответил Тони. – Но всё равно не уверен, что чертежи «Иерихона» не попадут к ним.

Он развернулся к Пеппер, мазнув взглядом по зелёному платью, красиво оттенявшему её рыжие волосы, и улыбнулся.

\- Но в конечном итоге – это и твой триумф тоже. Мы делаем мечи, которые защищают страну, - так считал мой отец, и так считаю я. – Тони отдал ей свой стакан. – Не будем говорить о всякой параноидальной чепухе в такой день.

 

Тони не хотел думать о том, что будет, если такой меч попадёт в чужие руки, но не думать об этом не мог. Отчего-то ему вспомнился разговор со Стивом в баре. Как он тогда сказал? Не хочешь зла, но зачем-то делаешь оружие. 

Роуди вдруг громко засмеялся, похлопывая ладонью по столу. Тони снова обернулся в их сторону и наткнулся на изучающий взгляд Стива.

Тот до сих пор был в форме – как и Роуди, но если Роуди смотрелся диковато на фоне мужчин в строгих костюмах и женщин в вечерних платьях, то на Стиве форма выглядела второй кожей. Армейская роба ему шла – и Тони не был уверен, являлось ли это заслугой портного или матушки-природы, наградившей Стива подходящей внешностью.

Господи, в который раз изумился Тони, его словно специально создавали, ориентируясь исключительно по опросам в духе: «Каким вы видите идеального американского гражданина?».  

\- Тони? – позвала Пеппер. – Ты меня слушаешь вообще?

Он моргнул, разрывая контакт.

\- Конечно, дорогая.

\- Отлично. Тогда ты, наверное, горишь желанием поговорить с Обадайей, верно? – На недоумение Тони она едва заметным жестом указала себе за спину. – Если нет, продолжай сверлить взглядом Стива, я просто молча постою.

\- Спасёшь меня снова?

Пеппер устало пожала плечами и пригубила из его стакана. Тони подмигнул ей и, оттолкнувшись от стены, двинулся в сторону бара.

\- Эй, я украду его, ладно? – спросил он, тронув Стива за плечо.

Роуди нахмурился. Перед ними стояли несколько опустошенных стаканов, глаза у обоих блестели, и Тони снова удостоверился в том, что солдаты не умеют пить. Или ему просто на таких везет.

\- Ты ведь не собираешься втянуть его в неприятности? Он хороший человек, Тони.

\- Верно, - пробормотал Тони. – Так и знал, что вы споётесь. Но если я вас так оставлю, то и сопьётесь тоже, поэтому…

\- Полковник Роудс, сэр, - перебил его Стив. – Если вас не затруднит, посмотрите то, о чем я вас просил.

\- Да, конечно, Стив, - немного растерянно ответил Роуди. – Я позвоню, если что-нибудь найду. Уверен, что хочешь с ним идти?

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами, и Тони потянул его в сторону балконов.

\- Я не танцую.

\- Прости, что? – переспросил Тони. Он заметил, что заиграла музыка. В центре зала собирались пары, торжественно раскланивались и неумело оттаптывали друг другу ноги. В медленных танцах смысла было немного: Тони в целом считал их способом неспешно и безбоязненно полапать партнёршу.

Стив устало усмехнулся.

\- Боишься за свою репутацию? – хмыкнул Тони. – И правильно делаешь.

Где-то в толпе у бара мелькнул Обадайя. Он вертел головой, силясь разглядеть кого-то, но в деле увиливания от занудных обязательств переплюнуть Тони не мог никто.

 

Сейчас ему хотелось напиться. За веки прогресса люди изобрели кучу всякой бесполезной чуши, но так и не сумели придумать ничего лучше алкоголя, когда дело касалось мрачных мыслей.

 

 **V**

Стив проснулся от чудовищной головной боли – и обнаружил себя лежащим на диване в мастерской Тони. В первую секунду ему едва удалось сдержать паническую атаку.

Он резко сел, сбросив на пол тонкое одеяло, и чуть не застонал от боли в висках.

Напротив него стоял Тони. Его волосы были чуть влажными, словно он только что вышел из душа, а на плечах лежало полотенце.

\- Кофе? – предложил Тони. Стив вымученно кивнул.

К его ужасу, он не помнил практически ничего из вчерашнего вечера. Особенно тот пункт, который включал в себя поездку обратно в Старк Тауэр и переодевание в обычные джинсы и – ещё один балл в сторону кошмара – чужую футболку.

Тони выглядел слишком бодро для человека, пережившего, пожалуй, одну из самых страшных вечеринок в жизни Стива.  

\- Держи. – Тони аккуратно поставил на столик у дивана чашку.

Стив давно успел понять, что мастерская Старка представляла собой дом в доме: тут можно было жить, практически не выходя на поверхность. То есть, тут можно было жить конкретно Тони, потому что всё внутреннее устройство мастерской заключалось в куче металлического хлама и чертежей, диване, душе и кофеварке.

Стив помассировал пальцами виски.

Тони продолжал изучать его странным, задумчивым взглядом, и в приглушённом свете ламп его синие глаза выглядели практически чёрными.

В душу Стива закрались дурные предчувствия.

\- Сколько времени? – хрипло спросил он, отхлёбывая из чашки.

\- Рано, - отозвался Тони. Он бросил полотенце на стул и отошёл к столу. – Восемь утра.

\- А… - начал было говорить Стив, не вполне понимая, что именно ему хотелось узнать. Но Тони уже положил на диван сложенную форму и ухмыльнулся.

\- Всё на месте, кэп. Солдатская честь спасена.

Стив попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но вспомнил – неожиданно и несвоевременно – то, что было вчера до поездки на презентацию.

Ох. Баки.

С лица Тони сошло всё веселье. Он двумя пальцами достал из кармана сложенный во много раз листок и протянул его Стиву.

\- Пойдёшь? – спросил он.

\- Нет.

\- Хочешь поговорить?

\- Нет, - повторил Стив, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать письмо. Шершавая бумага  почти жгла ладонь.

Тони пожал плечами, показав таким образом, что тема исчерпана.

Стив вспомнил, как вчера просил у полковника Роудса узнать, если такое было возможным, о судьбе Баки, потому что не мог поверить в то, что тот был мёртв. Не имел права.

Много лет назад именно за ним Баки пошёл на войну, потому что… Ну, он сам мотивировал это решение фразой: «И как ты там без меня?»

 

Стива отчаянно замутило – не столько физически, сколько морально. Все события вчерашней ночи, сплетясь в вереницу неясных картинок, вдруг показались ему… не надругательством над светлой памятью Баки, разумеется, потому что Баки был жив, но излишней легкомысленностью, недопустимой и неправильной.

\- Что вчера было? – спросил он, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься.

Тони снова пожал плечами.

\- Обычно я узнаю такие вещи из новостей, - пугающе ровным голосом сообщил он. – Но если ты всё ещё переживаешь за свою репутацию – я ничего не делал. Во всяком случае, ничего из того, что могу вспомнить. Во всяком случае, точно ничего криминального, иначе Роуди бы уже обрывал телефон.

Стив непонимающе моргнул.

 

*  *  *

Они как раз досматривали новости, когда к ним спустилась Пеппер.

Тони развалился на диване, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на Стива, и лениво потягивал кофе. В новостях ничего страшного не показали, только мельком упомянули про закрытую вечеринку Старк Индастрис, а это значило, что они действительно вели себя прилично. Или же сделали нечто настолько неприличное, что компании пришлось выкупать компромат у прессы, но – Тони оценивающе посмотрел на спокойное и доброжелательное лицо Пеппер – это было маловероятно.

\- Я знала, что застану тебя здесь, - проговорила она. И неожиданно мягко улыбнулась: – Доброе утро, Стив.

Тони бросил в его сторону недоумённый взгляд.

У Пеппер был целый ряд добродетелей, больше, чем мог себе позволить один человек, но утренняя приветливость явно не была в их числе. Тони подозревал какой-то подвох.

\- В городе была вечеринка, на которой Тони Старку было скучно, но он не попал на первую полосу газет в компрометирующем виде, - пояснила Пеппер. – Мне кажется, это целиком твоё влияние.

\- Эй! – возмутился Тони и сполз чуть глубже по дивану. – Стив впервые в жизни надрался так, что не помнит вчерашний день, но это у него на меня влияние? Несправедливо.

Стив опустил голову и с преувеличенным вниманием принялся рассматривать колени Тони. Что-то в его поведении неизменно наводило на мысль о человеке, который потерял где-то половину своей жизни, и поэтомутак и не смог научиться правильно реагировать на вещи.

Человек из прошлого, не умевший пить, не понимавший намёков, носивший военную форму как некоторые – одежду на каждый день. Наверняка и к выбору девушки он подходил со всей возможной ответственностью.

Тони недовольно дернул коленом, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Пеп, если ты пришла сюда не отчитывать меня за всякие глупости, и не потому, что ты соскучилась по моему лицу – оно у тебя как фон на телефоне, я знаю, тогда…

\- Я пришла по делу, - закончила она. – Ты слишком старательно бегал от мистера Стейна вчера. У него, на самом деле, есть неплохая идея, как вернуть Старк Тауэр спокойный доступ к главному входу.

Тони скептически приподнял брови. Пеппер вернула ему взгляд.

\- Он устраивает открытую пресс-конференцию с оппозицией. – Пеппер наморщила нос – всякий раз, когда она так делала, лицо её становилось насмешливым, но беззлобным. Тони поймал себя на том, что был рад видеть её такой.

\- Сегодня? – Тони потёр переносицу. – Во сколько?

\- Через час. Обадайя сказал, что тебе необязательно приходить, но если что – ты успеешь собраться.

\- Мы даже успеем поехать и купить Стиву нормальный костюм. Без знаков отличия, - заметил Тони. Стив озадаченно склонил голову к плечу, видимо, силясь понять, шутил Тони или говорил всерьёз.

\- Я шучу только насчёт сегодняшнего дня, - развеял его сомнения Тони. – Думаю, мы просто встанем в стороне и посмотрим, как Обадайя справится со злобной толпой.

 Он спустил ноги на пол и поднялся, разминая затёкшую спину. Спрашивать у Стива, хотел ли тот идти, Тони даже не подумал, потому что в данном случае он не принял бы никакого другого ответа, кроме положительного.

А мысль о том, что дома Стив не был уже вторые сутки, попросту не пришла Тони в голову.

\- На общение Обадайи с народом стоит посмотреть. – Тони повернулся к Пеппер. – А ты идёшь?

\- Они собираются транслировать это по национальному телевидению, - улыбнулась она в ответ. – Я останусь в южном крыле и прослежу за качеством вещания.

 

*

Они успели даже немного раньше, чем было нужно, беря в расчёт то, что Стив ходил в душ, а Тони долго перебирал свои инструменты, раскладывая их в непонятном для посторонних порядке. На улице у него почти сразу обострилась головная боль, и Тони привычно нацепил очки, приглушая свет и резь в глазах. Только после этого он смог посмотреть по сторонам.

Рабочие всё ещё проверяли оборудование, освещение и другую технику. Людей в оппозиции было даже больше, чем можно было рассчитывать. На плакатах, которые притащили с собой протестующие, были аляповато и криво нарисованы ракеты, ядерные грибки и прочие, достаточно пессимистичные символы. В дружные ряды непонятно как затесались скудные остатки хиппи, а какие-то сумасшедшие привели с собой детей.

Стив неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Они ждут шоу, - произнёс он. – Разговора не получится.

\- Разговора никто и не хочет, - ответил Тони. – Если Обадайя правильно себя поведет, то сможет выставить всю эту толпу идиотами. Национальное телевидение, пресса… - задумчиво добавил он. – Думаю, именно на это он и рассчитывает.

\- Мне всё это не нравится.

\- Отставить упаднические настроения, кэп. – Тони похлопал его по плечу. – Шоу сейчас начнется. Спорим, кто-то из этих детей цветов принёс гнилые помидоры?

 

На наскоро собранную сцену, приветливо улыбаясь в камеру, поднялся Обадайя. Толпа недовольно загудела.

\- Добрый день, друзья, - начал он. – От лица Старк Индастрис мне хотелось бы…

\- А где Тони Старк? – произнесла какая-то девушка в микрофон, расположенный внизу. – Мы пришли говорить с ним.

\- Я вполне могу ответить на все ваши вопросы, - ответил Обадайя. Обиженным или задетым он не выглядел – скорее всего, подозревал, что так всё и будет.

\- Старк! – пронеслось по толпе. – Мы хотим видеть Старка!

\- Они меня любят, - успел шепнуть Тони на ухо Стиву, а потом двинулся в сторону сцены. От людей его отделял примерно метр пустоты, огороженный ярко-жёлтой лентой.

Послышались аплодисменты и свист, в глазах зарябило – количество сработавших одновременно фотокамер почти ослепило Тони, даже очки не помогли.

В следующую секунду раздался выстрел.

Тони тряхнуло, он почувствовал чьи-то руки на своих плечах и какие-то бессвязные крики, отдалённо, словно это происходило за глухим стеклом. В глазах всё ещё мелькали вспышки, одна за другой, и Тони пришлось сморгнуть несколько раз, прежде чем он начал что-то различать. Первым, что он увидел, было взволнованное лицо Стива.

Его глаза показались невероятно яркими, насыщенно голубыми, а губы шевелились: очевидно, он пытался что-то спросить.

Тони помотал головой.

Звуки ворвались в его голову вместе с оглушительными криками толпы.

\- Тони, - в очередной раз повторил Стив. – Ты в порядке? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

\- Ты не показываешь мне пальцев, - хрипло пробормотал Тони. – Но я бы предпочел не средний.

Стив облегченно выдохнул.

Тони огляделся и понял, что он всё ещё был на сцене, прижатый спиной к небольшой кафедре, за которой должен был читать речь Обадайя.

\- Что…

\- В тебя стреляли, - мгновенно ответил Стив. – Я не сразу заметил, один выстрел пропустил, но сейчас ты в безопасности.

\- А как я здесь оказался? Ты меня перенес? – Тони потёр саднящий затылок и попытался оглядеться. Толпу отгоняли прочь люди в форме: протестующие выли и по привычке пытались сопротивляться. – Стив?

 Тот промолчал, напряженно вглядываясь в какую-то точку.

\- Стив? – с растущей тревогой повторил Тони.

\- Говорю же, - медленно проговорил Стив. – Один выстрел я пропустил.

На его плече расползалось красное пятно.

Тони почти физически почувствовал, как с его лица схлынула краска.

\- Ну уж нет, - рявкнул он, осторожно, стараясь не зацепить рану, подтянув Стива к себе, спиной к кафедре. – Только не теряй сознание. Поговори со мной, Пеппер уже наверняка вызвала скорую, она сказала, что будет смотреть выступление Обадайи по телевизору, а он…

\- Тони, - устало попросил Стив. – Пожалуйста, заткнись.

В голове Тони мелькали услышанные где-то инструкции, диктовавшие, что нужно было делать с ранеными людьми. Остановить кровь. Говорить с ними. Вызвать врачей. Он собирался справедливо возмутиться, но его перебил коммуникатор, чей протяжный писк мешался с рёвом сирен, монотонным бормотанием оттеснённой в сторону оппозиции и сердитыми выкриками журналистов.

Рядом с ними появился Обадайя, за спиной которого увивалась толпа охранников в тёмной форме. Они оттесняли к стене бушующую людскую массу.

\- Тони. – Круглое лицо Стейна лоснилось от пота, и он то и дело протирал его платком. - Ты не ранен? Здесь дежурили врачи, и я… О.

Стив бросил в его сторону расфокусированный взгляд. Тони категорически не нравилось то, как тот выглядел: слишком бледный, со слишком расширенными зрачками, со слишком большим кровавым пятном на левом плече.

Хорошо, отстранённо подумал Тони, что пуля не попала в живот или в шею.

\- Люди оцеплены, - продолжил Обадайя. – Охрана считает, что это работа снайпера, но нельзя быть уверенным…

\- Это был не снайпер, - хрипло оборвал его Стив. Он шевельнулся, прижимаясь плотнее к деревянному боку кафедры, и поморщился. Тони отчаянно захотелось что-нибудь сделать – помочь, поговорить, что угодно, - но он так и не двинулся с места. – Стреляли из толпы. Я скажу, откуда, только помогите мне встать.  
Паузы между словами становились длиннее. Тони сбросил третий по счёту звонок от Пеппер и качнул головой.  
\- Молчи. Потом расскажешь, - сказал он. - Сиди.

\- Определись, - с укором произнёс Стив, - молчать мне или говорить.

Тони нервно улыбнулся и поднялся с колен. Рядом хлопнули двери дежурного микроавтобуса, и два человека в белом вытащили из машины носилки.

 

 **VI**

Задание было спланировано чётко. Базу повстанцев обнаружили не так давно, и там были не столько иракские националисты, сколько прочие исламиты, связанные с Аль-Каидой, но проблема была не в этом. У них было оружие, много оружия, и на части из них висела метка «Старк Индастрис». И целью американских солдат было не уничтожить противника, а узнать, кто за ним стоит.  
Стив по какой-то неясной причине не особо верил в успех.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Баки. Шум почти перекрывал его голос. – Сейчас быстро закончим, убьём всех врагов…  
«Противников, - мысленно поправил его Стив. - На войне не бывает врагов, какой бы она не была».  
\- … а там и отпуск, девочки, вечеринки. Жизнь забурлит!  
\- Это у тебя девочки и вечеринки, - усмехнулся Стив. – Меня дома никто не ждет.

Машину здорово тряхнуло - чем ближе к месту они подъезжали, тем хуже становилась дорога.

\- Хватит уже сохнуть по одной девке и шарахаться от остальных, они не кусаются. Ну, - Баки прищурился, - только если попросить.

\- Вот только об этом мне ещё не хватало их просить. Баки, в самом деле.

\- Эй, капитан Роджерс, - заорал рыжий Тимоти Дуган. – Барнс прав, вам уже давно пора завести себе женщину!

Его поддержал нестройный хор голосов: некоторые темы совершенно не обладали сроком годности. Стив прикрыл лицо рукой, зацепив шлем, и коротко рассмеялся.

Нет, всё обязано было пройти хорошо.

 

В здании пахло гарью. Из-за мигающих ламп приходилось слишком старательно смотреть себе под ноги, чтоб не вступить в тонну мусора на полу. Чёрт знает, что там могло оказаться.

Разделившись на небольшие группы, они заходили с разных сторон и окружали базу, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума.  Но продвигались медленно, слишком медленно, думал Стив, а вокруг было слишком тихо и слишком пусто. Сонные часовые не считались достойной охраной.

Он кивком головы указал Баки на проход слева и поднял винтовку.

В одну секунду неясно мигнула вспышка, послышался крик, короткий, как пульсация, и глухой удар тела о землю.

\- Баки! - взревел Стив, подхватываясь.

И открыл глаза.

 

В руках Стива болезненно морщился Тони Старк.

 

*  *  *

Тони замер. Он не считал себя физически слабым, но теперь, будучи зажатым в тисках чужой хватки, решил благоразумно не шевелиться. Он никогда раньше не видел людей, которым снились кошмары, но статус одного из самых гениальных изобретателей Америки в любом случае требовал от него куда большей осмотрительности.

 

Стив отключился на руках Тони ещё у кафедры.

Потом шли долгие препирательства с прессой – все новостные каналы сходили с ума, раз за разом транслируя по центральному телевидению снятое каким-то шустрым журналистом покушение. В итоге Тони пришлось оставить в больнице Пеппер. Она не звонила, и Тони счёл это добрым знаком.

Он приехал ближе к вечеру и мгновенно наткнулся на слишком исполнительную медсестру. Молодая девушка на входе, видимо, только недавно окончившая медицинский университет, наотрез отказалась впускать его в здание, мотивируя отказ тем, что время посещений уже закончилось.

Подмога подошла в тот момент, когда Тони почти собрался опуститься до мелкого шантажа: один из врачей узнал в измученном и раздражённом человеке на входе Тони Старка и сам проводил его к палате.

Там сидела Пеппер. На её щеке была чёрная полоска от смазавшейся туши.

\- Езжай домой, - велел ей Тони. – Внизу ждёт Хэппи.

\- Стив приходил в себя, - ответила Пеппер, устало поднимаясь со стула и расправляя измятую юбку. – Вроде того. Врачи увеличили дозу морфина и сказали, что это вполне нормально.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, Пеп. До встречи.

Она поколебалась на пороге, торопливо кивнула и вышла.

 

Стив выглядел намного лучше, чем тогда, у кафедры: рана была перевязана, кровь смыта, жизненные показатели были в относительной норме – для человека, которому выстрелили в плечо, разумеется. У Тони так и не вышло воспринять всё произошедшее как реальность – события больше напоминали абстинентный бред, как если бы они до сих пор не отошли от банкета в честь презентации «Иерихона».

Некоторое время Тони сидел и прямо нарушал все правила реанимационной палаты, переписываясь с планшетника с советом директоров. Писк аппаратов поначалу выводил из себя, но потом начал восприниматься как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

 

Шорох выдернул Тони из сна. Он выпрямился в кресле, отложил планшетник на прикроватную тумбочку и сделал шаг к кровати – и в следующий момент Стив с нечеловеческой силой вцепился в его плечи.

 

На какое-то время Тони забыл дышать. Глаза Стива были совершенно безумными, и Тони всерьёз испугался, что тот свихнулся.

\- Всё нормально, - успокаивающе проговорил он, осторожно вытягивая руку, чтобы коснуться чужой щеки. – Это всего лишь я. Всё хорошо.

Стив моргнул, разжал хватку и, болезненно поморщившись, откинулся обратно на кровать.

 

Тони показалось, что это было частью кошмара, и Стив даже не проснулся, просто сработал на чистых рефлексах. Повезло, что у него под подушкой не было пистолета, иначе Тони  пришлось бы гораздо хуже.

Разгладив смявшуюся ткань на рукавах, он очень аккуратно обхватил запястье Стива, втайне понадеявшись, что этот жест выглядел успокаивающим. Какие бы кошмары не мучали Стива – а судя по бессвязному «Баки», они были вполне определенные – лучше бы они не продолжались. Стоило, наверное, попросить врачей ещё раз увеличить дозу морфина.

Тони сжал руку чуть сильнее, провёл большим пальцем вдоль запястья и собирался подняться с кровати, когда заметил пристальный взгляд.

\- Долго я был в отключке?

\- Сутки? Может, меньше, я не особо следил за временем, – осторожно ответил Тони.

\- Долго, - заключил Стив.

Он скосил взгляд к плечу, проследил за трубками от локтя к капельнице и поморщился.

\- Пеппер говорила, что ты приходил в себя.

\- Не помню. – Стив снова поднял взгляд. Глаза у него выглядели мутными, уставшими, как у любого больного человека, но почему-то видеть его таким было почти страшно. - Стрелка нашли?

Тони покачал головой.

 

Это действительно не был снайпер – так заключили полиция и охрана Старк Тауэр, хотя стрелок был достаточно квалифицированным. Пистолет позже нашли в мусорном контейнере, и по злой иронии, на нём красовалась эмблема компании. Тони практически видел заголовки несуществующих статей: «Владелец крупнейшей компании по производству оружия погиб от собственной пули». Или что-то короче, про карму и бумеранг судьбы.

 

\- Ты прославился, - зачем-то сказал Тони. – По телевизору крутят твой героический рывок вперёд. Даже прозвали тебя Капитаном Америки.

Стив сначала хмыкнул, но потом удивлённо вздёрнул брови, осознав, что это была не шутка.

\- Мы не называли твоего имени и личных данных, - пояснил Тони. – Видишь, я храню твою репутацию.

Он ногой придвинул стул ближе к кровати и сел, положив согнутые в локтях руки на колени. В палате стояла тишина, прерываемая механическим писком аппаратуры и тяжёлым дыханием Стива.

\- Послушай, - наконец, подал голос Тони. – Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

Стив открыл глаза: веки у него были припухшими, а по белкам шла вязь лопнувших сосудов.

\- Не хотел не умирать? – Наверное, эти слова должны были звучать шутливо, но веселья в них было мало.

\- Не хотел, чтобы тебя ранили, - раздражённо ответил Тони. – Пеппер права. Со мной небезопасно.

 Стив неожиданно закашлялся, и Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что тот всего лишь пытался рассмеяться.

\- Эй, - с наигранным возмущением одёрнул его Тони. – Не смейся, когда я пытаюсь говорить серьёзно.

\- Извини, - хмыкнул Стив.

Он лежал смирно и спокойно, и, глядя на иглу от капельницы и кучу прочего медицинского хлама с проводами, Тони против воли восхищался чужой выдержкой. Сам бы он уже поскандалил с руководством больницы и спокойно ехал домой, сопровождаемый возмущённым взглядом Пеппер.

Пожалуй, для такого поведения должны были быть причины.

\- В тебя уже стреляли? – спросил Тони.

\- Да, - спокойно ответил Стив. – Почти все наши лежали в госпитале с огнестрельными.

\- И Баки? – неожиданно для себя ляпнул Тони.

Он ждал, что Стив снова превратится в равнодушного каменного истукана, но тот только выдохнул и снова закрыл глаза.

 

Наверное, до этого момента Тони никогда ничего не просил у высших сил, бога, духов – не суть. Разве что в глубоком детстве, читая скандинавскую мифологию, Тони хотел заполучить Мъёльнир, поэтому тихими летними вечерами просил Санту о подарке, но это вряд ли можно было посчитать. Сейчас же он отчаянно надеялся, что ни один врач, медсестра или даже Пеппер не потревожат их, потому что ледяная глыба, любовно возведенная Стивом вокруг себя, начала давать трещину.

\- Баки везло больше других, - сказал, наконец, Стив. – У него на счету одна пуля, да и та едва зацепила.

\- Завидую такому везению, - сказал Тони. 

\- А ещё Баки был единственным среди нас, кого дома ждали, как минимум, пять девушек. – Стив покачал головой. - Три из них присылали свои эротически фотографии. К концу службы карточки были не только измяты по краям, но ещё и кое-где просвечивали. Даже думать не хочу, кто и что с ними делал.

Тони усмехнулся, прекрасно представляя, что можно делать с пачкой фотографий красивых девушек в одиночестве.

\- У него вообще всегда отлично складывались отношения с девушками. Пока я их рисовал, он всё познавал на практике.

\- Он был твоим другом?

По лицу Стива прокатилась гримаса боли. Обычно он сдерживался, прятался за маской отчужденности и спокойствия, но теперь он или слишком устал, или, наконец, начал доверять настолько, чтобы не притворяться. Тони прикусил язык и безмолвно выругался.

\- Он и сейчас мой друг, - негромко сказал Стив.

Тони хотел ответить, что видел письмо, но это было бы слишком жестоко. Даже он понимал, что брошенная бездумно фраза могла разрушить все те нестойкие нити доверия, которые появились между ними.

Стив воспринял молчание Тони как незаданный вопрос. Он чуть шевельнулся, пытаясь размять плечо, не тревожа рану.

\- Они собираются хоронить пустой гроб. Тела не нашли. Пока они не покажут мне тело, я не поверю, что Баки мёртв.

Его слова стали отрывистыми, а лицо всё чаще искажала боль. Он даже лежал как-то странно и нелепо, будто стараясь удержать раненое место на весу.

Тони нахмурился.

\- Морфин перестал действовать? Я позову врача.

Стив кивнул. Тони несильно сжал его запястье и неожиданно спросил:

\- Хочешь, завтра я заберу тебя отсюда? Представляю, как невыносимо тут лежать. – Он слабо улыбнулся. – Невыносимо скучно.

\- Намного лучше, чем в военных госпиталях. – Стив прикрыл глаза. – Захвати воды на обратном пути.

 

Тони остался в больнице до утра: пока Стив спал, он сидел на жёстком стуле и молча разглядывал чужое безмятежное лицо. Морфин разгладил болезненные морщины, сделал черты спокойными и расслабленными – такими, какими в обычном состоянии они не были почти никогда.

Его бесконечно удивлял тот факт, что кто-то рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы прикрыть его от пули. Не телохранитель, которому платили за это деньги, а – если можно было так сказать - абсолютно посторонний человек.

Конечно, люди любили Тони. Но не до такой же степени. И ему хватало здравого смысла понять и принять это.

Куда больше Тони пугала невозможность предвидеть, к чему вело его всё случившееся.

 

*  *  *

Пеппер, Роуди и Обадайя объединились, чтобы запереть Тони в четырёх стенах. Они решили, что ему лучше не высовываться, залечь на дно и переждать, пока полиция и ФБР обнаружат, кто подготовил покушение. «Хотя бы недели на две, Энтони, я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-то случится», - сказал тогда Стейн.

Уже соглашаясь, Тони почувствовал, что совершил ошибку.

 

Время сливалось в цельную массу, как при длительном запое.

Из больницы Стива привезли сразу в Старк Тауэр, а на неуверенное возражение Тони только махнул рукой – отчасти потому, что считал себя обязанным, отчасти из-за того, что слабо себе представлял, как можно было во время болезни торчать дома в одиночестве. Ему даже в голову не пришла мысль о том, что у Стива могли быть друзья или планы.

Они пересекались не так уж и часто – по крайней мере, для людей, живущих под одной крышей. Тони пытался уладить дела компании и максимально поучаствовать в происходящем расследовании, а Стив медленно приходил в себя после ранения. Кажется, время от времени в пентхаузе появлялся врач и делал ему перевязки.

 

Большую часть времени Тони всё так же проводил в гараже, в попытках разобраться, кому именно Стив был обязан ранением, и где именно в компании завелась крыса. Мучительно тяжелых и, отчасти, безуспешных попытках.

\- Сэр, - меланхолично подал голос Джарвис, и Тони оторвался от бумаг и недоумённо вскинул брови. – Вам стоит зайти в жилые помещения.

\- Что такое?

\- Мистер Роджерс, сэр.

\- Ох. – Тони потёр пальцами переносицу и поднялся. - Сейчас.

 

Дверь поддалась со второй попытки: в помещении было достаточно темно, и Тони растеряно замер на пороге. Он одновременно пытался вспомнить, где именно включалось освещение, и давал глазам привыкнуть.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была развороченная постель и перевернутый светильник, и это уже было достаточным поводом для беспокойства.

\- Стив? – позвал Тони.

Шум послышался со стороны ванной.

 

В целом, у Тони никогда не было проблем с нарушением чужого личного пространства. Проблем с теми редкими моментами, когда его выставляли вон, у Тони тоже не было: он даже не обижался.

 

В ванной был включён кран. Тони встал в дверном проёме и заглянул в комнату.

\- Стив? – повторил он.

Стив, стоявший лицом к раковине, вздрогнул и обернулся. Свободной рукой он прижимал к левому плечу смотанную в комок вату.

\- Привет, - неловко сказал он. – Я тебя не слышал. Что-то случилось?

\- Хотел спросить то же самое, - медленно ответил Тони.

Стив был бледным, встрёпанным и обнажённым по пояс. Тони потребовалось чудовищное усилие, чтобы отвести взгляд.

Он собирался поинтересоваться, что же всё-таки случилось, но слова встали поперёк горла, когда он заметил размазанную по руке Стива кровь: кое-где разводы были светлыми, не до конца смытыми водой.

\- О, - прокомментировал Тони. – Ясно.

Первым его порывом было, конечно, позвать Пеппер – именно она обычно обрабатывала все серьёзные порезы и ушибы, которые наносили Тони его же механические игрушки. Но Пеппер наверняка спала, ведь время давно перевалило за полночь, и будить её – особенно в ситуации, включавшей в себя наличие дееспособного человека, – разумным не представлялось.

Видимо, Стив снова понял молчание Тони по-своему.

\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он. Голос его звучал чуть виновато и, похоже, это было именно тем, что вывело Тони из себя.

\- В порядке? – переспросил он. – Кто обычно делает тебе перевязку?

\- Никто, - нахмурился Стив. – Я сам могу…

\- Помолчи, - перебил его Тони. – Это же чертовски неудобно. Давай я помогу.

Несколько секунд Стив колебался и только после этого отнял руку.

Рана выглядела настолько неплохо, по мнению Тони, насколько неплохо мог выглядеть любой относительно свежий огнестрел. Она затягивалась даже быстрее, чем Тони мог себе вообразить: на нём такое заживало бы дольше.

\- Ты напугал беднягу Джарвиса, - пробормотал Тони, осторожно огибая травмированное плечо Стива, чтобы взять со столика антисептик и бинт. – А это дорогого стоит.

\- Тут есть камеры? – напряжённо поинтересовался Стив. Тони усмехнулся.

\- А тебе есть, что скрывать? Нет, тут нет камер. Компьютер настроен на считывание жизненных показателей всех, кто находится в пентхаузе. На этом базируются охранные системы. Появление объектов с показателями, не занесёнными в базы, активирует сигнализацию. А если резко меняются показатели тех, кто занесён в базы, Джарвис немедленно сообщает об этом мне.

Стив промолчал, очевидно, удовлетворённый ответом.

Он дышал с присвистом, осторожно, словно опасаясь лишним глотком воздуха потревожить рану: на контрасте с абсолютно спокойным выражением лица это смотрелось немного странно. С виду было не определить, насколько ему плохо, верить ли Джарвису, совершенно не склонному преувеличивать опасность, или доверять самому Стиву.

Тони не любил раны. То есть, вряд ли кто-то вообще мог похвастаться тем, что любит их, но дело было не в этом. Тони никогда не имел дела с чужими недомоганиями: по Пеппер нельзя было сказать, болела ли она вообще, Роуди заботился о себе сам, а Джарвис был машиной. С собственными болезнями Тони справлялся сам, но даже не представлял, как правильно было вести себя с другими.

\- Я уже промыл, - сказал Стив. – Осталось наложить трехслойную повязку. Умеешь?

Тони поджал губы и качнул головой.

\- Тогда смотри.

Объяснял Стив хорошо, слишком хорошо для человека, который делал это в первый раз, и Тони рассудил, что в подобных ситуациях он уже бывал. Впрочем, с учётом военного опыта иной вариант был бы даже странным.

Чтобы не смотреть на кровоточащее плечо, Тони опустил взгляд и заметил ещё несколько длинных белёсых полос, пересекавших рёбра Стива. Чуть ниже был старый порез, рельефно выделявшийся на ровной коже.

 Тони перевел дыхание и посмотрел на неожиданно замолчавшего Стива.

-  Может, я сам? – после небольшой паузы сказал тот.

\- Не глупи, - ответил Тони, отстраняя протянутую руку. - Я справлюсь.

 

Это действительно было не так уж сложно, да и Стив практически не шевелился. Даже когда Тони случайно зацепил открытый участок только затянувшейся молодой кожи, Стив только поморщился, но плечо не отвёл. Его терпению можно было позавидовать.

\- Как часто надо делать перевязки? – спросил Тони, промывая руки.

\- Каждый день, - ответил Стив, аккуратно разминая плечо. – Но сейчас…

\- Зови меня, - сказал Тони прежде, чем он договорил. – Это не обсуждается.

Предложение было неожиданным и для самого Тони. Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, словно искал там что-то, а затем кивнул.

\- Но ты зови, - менее уверенно добавил Тони. - Я сам забуду.

 

*

В остальном больной Стив немногим отличался от здорового Стива: он ничего не требовал, не капризничал и вёл себя, по словам Пеппер, как взрослый и благоразумный человек. Тони подозревал в этом скрытый намёк.

Про Баки они говорили ещё один раз, когда Стив в очередной раз сбросил звонок своего психолога. Тони даже не собирался затрагивать тему, просто вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Стив это истолковал как-то по-своему.

\- Мисс Картер замечательный специалист, но за несколько месяцев лечения она так ничего и не поняла, - сказал он. – Хотя, без её одобрения на службу меня не восстановят.

Тони что-то согласно пробормотал, не поднимая глаз от экрана лэптопа.

\- Кстати, - неожиданно добавил Стив, - это был ответ на первый вопрос.

Они сидели в гостиной на жилом этаже южного здания Старк Тауэр. Изнемогавший от тоски Тони пытался вести дела дистанционно и, как верно подозревал Роуди, временами сбегал из дома, хоть Обадайя и утверждал, что и он, и весь остальной совет были вполне в состоянии справиться с текущей работой.

Больше всего Тони дёргался из-за сорвавшейся поездки в Афганистан. Туда собирался лететь Обадайя в компании целой армии телохранителей. Не то, чтобы Тони особо рвался в горячие точки, но он слишком сильно любил себя, чтобы так просто бросать свои планы.

Он аккуратно закрыл крышку лэптопа и внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

\- Тот самый первый вопрос?

Стив неловко пожал правым, здоровым плечом, и щёлкнул пультом. Тони велел Джарвису заблокировать все новостные каналы на общих телевизорах, чтобы никого лишний раз не нервировать. И он, и Пеппер вполне могли смотреть новости онлайн.

Он даже шутил на тему коллекции тёмных очков, которую Стиву придётся приобрести, чтобы спокойно ходить по улицам.

\- Да. Ты спрашивал, почему я постоянно сидел в парке. – На экране вспыхнуло какое-то бессмысленное действо с перестрелкой, и Тони поёжился. – Таковы были предписания мисс Картер. Сидеть в парке, расслабляться и ничего не делать.

\- Ничего не делать… на военную пенсию? – скептически спросил Тони.

\- На неё вполне можно прожить, - ровно ответил Стив.

Что-то в его голосе Тони не понравилось, но решил не уточнять. Общение со Стивом, в общем и целом, было лёгким, но в любой момент на ровной дороге их дискуссии могла возникнуть кочка табуированной темы.

Это нервировало. Тони не привык ограничивать себя в чём-то – в том числе и в темах для разговоров.

\- А второй вопрос? – поинтересовался он. – За что тебя списали из армии, кэп?

\- За высокую вероятность ослушания, - усмехнулся Стив.

Тони изумлённо вскинул брови.  Стив и ослушание в одном предложении смотрелись нелепо.

Ещё несколько раз бессмысленно щёлкнув пультом, он отложил его в сторону и сцепил руки в замок.

\- Последнее задание, на котором мы были. Захват объекта. Я провалил его. Это была ловушка, вроде того, во всяком случае, противников проинформировали о нашем прибытии. - Говорил Стив спокойно, глядя перед собой и неестественно выпрямив спину, что в его состоянии должно было быть болезненно. – Я не потерял ни одного бойца, но… - Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. - Военные не нашли тела Баки, потому что его взяли в плен.

Тони рывком подъехал к нему на стуле и, заглянув в глаза, бесцеремонно расцепил туго сжатые руки. От такого напряжения рана вполне могла открыться, это понимал даже совершенно несведущий в медицине Тони.

 Успокаивающие слова никак не шли на ум.

\- Я не мог с эти смириться, - продолжил Стив, не делая попыток высвободить руки из чужой хватки. – Просил отряд на освобождение. В конце концов, они решили, что я или убьюсь сам, или угроблю отряд, так что меня необходимо срочно забрать с места боевых действий. Да и в любом случае, - он помотал головой, - дивизия закончила все операции. И я оставил его там.

Вздохнув, Стив как-то весь расслабился, опустил плечи и почти упал на диван, едва не потянув за собой Тони, который всё ещё сжимал его руки.

\- Я ведь первый, кому ты это рассказал, верно? – Стив кивнул.

 Что делать с новой информацией, которую он так стремился получить, Тони не знал. Он разжал пальцы и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив. – Откровенностью за откровенность.

Тони не удержался и хмыкнул, дёрнув уголком губ. Конечно, он был уверен, что Стив не опустился бы до расспросов, выходящих за рамки вежливого любопытства, но устоять не сумел.

\- Я решил, - медленно начал Стив, - что имею право знать, за что тебя решили убить. Это ведь первый раз, когда на тебя покушались?

\- Жизнь миллиардера полна опасностей, - театрально взмахнул рукой Тони, но осёкся, напоровшись на серьёзный взгляд. – Убийца наверняка не знал, что я приду. – Он пожал плечами. – Это покушение могло быть нацелено на Обадайю, а потом наёмник просто приметил жертву покрупнее. 

\- Но ты так не думаешь, - утвердительно произнёс Стив. Тони уставился на стену поверх его головы.

\- Верно, я так не думаю.

Тони не считал, что люди его ненавидели. Они могли презирать его, завидовать ему, называть его шутом или клоуном – в конце концов, не все даже верили, что Тони своими руками делал оружие, полагали, что он – нечто вроде лица компании, не более того, - но они точно его не ненавидели. Но покушение его не удивило. Для покушения были свои причины.

\- Все эти ребята, - сказал Тони, - которые собираются у входа и возмущаются деятельностью моей компании – знаешь, Стив, они же на самом деле не хотят этого. Не хотят, чтобы Старк Индастрис прекращала выпуск оружия. Они против войны, но у них хватает мозгов на то, чтобы понять: закрытие компании не принесёт им мира во всём мире, зато лишит спокойного сна по ночам. А те, у кого не хватает мозгов, никогда не наберутся храбрости на выстрел.

Тони уже начал жалеть, что затеял этот разговор. Следовало соврать что-нибудь, но теперь было слишком поздно для лжи, и он чувствовал себя потрясающе беззащитным. Репутация повесы делала его неприступным для чужого мнения, и Тони это вполне устраивало.

Он вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

\- Для того, чтобы люди на улицах начали ненавидеть меня, – как лицо Старк Индастрис и как человека, носящего фамилию основателя компании, - должно было произойти что-то конкретное. Что-то страшное и непоправимое. И это что-то произошло. Кто-то продаёт боевикам чертежи моего оружия.

Их разговор начал чем-то напоминать клуб анонимных алкоголиков, сеанс у психоаналитика или синдром попутчика. Легко выложить все свои проблемы человеку, которого видишь в первый и последний раз. Сложнее признаться и продолжить смотреть в чужие глаза.

\- Ты не удивлён, - заметил Тони.

Стив неопределённо взмахнул левой рукой и тут же поморщился. Он никак не отреагировал на заявление: ни праведного гнева, ни недоумения, ничего из того, что должно было возникнуть.

\- Это не первый раз, когда в меня стреляют из твоих игрушек, - просто сказал Стив. – Они пользуются большой популярностью, знаешь.

Что ж, это многое объясняло.

Это объясняло все гримасы Стива, когда дело доходило до оружия – не в принципе, потому что на перестрелки в кино он не реагировал, – а до оружия конкретной компании. Старк Индастрис.

\- Должно быть, тебя знатно мучила совесть, да? – заметно похолодевшим голосом произнес Тони.

Стив приподнялся, опираясь на правый локоть, и внимательно на него посмотрел. В глазах мелькнула догадка.

\- Ты не знал? То есть… ты правда не знал?

\- А ты ровно до этого момента считал, что продажа шла с моего согласия? Хорошего ты обо мне мнения, Роджерс.

Тони рывком поднялся с кресла, намереваясь вернуться к столу и заняться делами. Стив дернул его за ткань рубашки и стал рядом, удерживая за предплечье.

\- Я не задумывался. Продаешь так продаешь, это бизнес, ну, или как там обычно оправдывают подобное. – Тони недовольно дёрнул плечом. – Эй. Перестань. Прости. Я был неправ.

Тони взглянул ему в глаза.

\- Бизнес, да? Интересно, зачем же, в таком случае, ты, солдат, согласился на меня работать?

Стив промолчал. Тони мягко высвободился и шагнул в сторону, размышляя, куда ему идти: вниз, в гараж, или к запасам спиртного из минибара.

Голос Стива перехватил его у выхода из гостиной.

\- Я подумал, - сказал он, - что такая жизнь меня доконает. Я бы продолжал сидеть в парке, а мисс Картер продолжала бы ставить мне штамп о негодности к службе в личное дело. Это бы ничего не изменило. А работа здесь могла.

Тони развернулся и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. Здесь, ближе к коридору, было почти совсем темно, только отсвечивали ровным синим светом интеркомы Джарвиса.

\- Могла? – уточнил он.

\- Может? – неуверенно переспросил Стив.

\- Мы оба порядочные дураки. И оба в чём-то неправы. – Тони сделал паузу. – Но это действительно ничего не изменит. А у меня есть идея. Я, кажется, придумал, как можно поймать «крысу». 

 

 **VII**

Самым неприятным в ранениях был не момент попадания пули в тело как таковой: какой бы яркой и острой ни была первая вспышка боли, она не могла сравниться с дискомфортом после. Сложно было привыкнуть к тому, что одна рука осталась рабочей только наполовину, сложно было останавливать доведённые до автоматизма движения, даже без привычной утренней зарядки было сложно. Впрочем, Стив переживал моменты и похуже.

Он не был дома со дня презентации «Иерихона». Не то, чтобы его там ждал кто-то – даже арендодателю исправно платила компания, -  просто создавалось ощущение, что он теперь прочно поселился в Старк Тауэр. И это было достаточно странно.

 

Стив покрутил карандаш, ловко, движениями фокусника проворачивая его между пальцами правой руки, и посмотрел на Тони. При ярком свете ламп тени на его лице стали резче и немного заострили черты. Время от времени, целиком углубившись в работу,   он недовольно поджимал губы или почесывал подбородок. Незаметно для самого себя, Стив сделал несколько набросков.

 

План был простым – настолько простым, насколько могли быть простыми идеи Тони Старка. «Крыса» интересовалась новыми веяниями в оружейном деле, причём не столько физическим воплощением, сколько чертежами и планами. Кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, он явно располагал ресурсами и оборудованием для создания любого вида техники. А если «крыса» так хотела что-то новое, они вполне могли ей это дать.

Тони предложил придумать какой-то новый вид оружия, разместить макеты на сервере компании и посмотреть, кто сунется в капкан. Дело оставалось за малым – набросать что-нибудь такое, во что все поверили бы.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тони. – Ракеты, усовершенствование пистолетов, винтовок, мин, танков. Всё это было, было, было, ничего интересного. – Он обернулся к Стиву и растерянно поднял брови, глядя на изрисованную бумагу. – Любопытно.

Стив отложил карандаш, так и не доведя линию подбородка. Количества набросков уже хватало для создания анимации.

\- Ты солдат, - обвиняющим тоном продолжил Тони. – Скажи, чего вам не хватало, и я это устрою.

\- Мира, - задумчиво проговорил Стив, вспоминая обычные жалобы сослуживцев. – Девушек. Игр на телефоне.  Сухих носков. Нет, серьёзно, носки это проблема.

Тони недовольно поморщился.

\- Никто не хочет воевать, - примирительно добавил Стив. – Никому не нравится рисковать своей шкурой. Может, какое-то усовершенствование брони? Удобные шлемы, лёгкая амуниция. Сейчас, конечно, проще, это не доспех на себе тягать, тем не менее…

\- Стой, подожди. Подожди, - повторил Тони. – Доспех?

 

*  *  *

На полупрозрачных листах кальки, наложенных один на другой, чётко вырисовывались очертания робота. Стив медленно перевёл полный скептицизма взгляд на Тони.

\- Он может быть на дистанционном управлении. Скажем, не одноразовый, чтобы заслать единожды к врагу и потерять, а достаточно крепкий для массированных продолжительных атак. Люди были бы в безопасности. Сидели бы в базе и управляли этой крошкой с помощью компьютеров.

Тони не мог сказать наверняка, сколько времени они были на ногах. Иногда в гараж спускалась Пеппер, и с каждым визитом лицо её становилось всё мрачнее.

Простенькая игрушка с искусственным интеллектом, идея которой была взята из рисунка Стива, выросла в человекоподобную машину. Всё это было теорией – но на практику Тони пока и не рассчитывал.

Хотя, думал он, возможно. Однажды.

Та старая картинка привлекла его внимание – возможно, в какой-то степени даже стала причиной, по которой Тони взял Стива на работу. В идее железного костюма было что-то футуристическое, прогрессивное, на голову выше всех современных технологий, а Тони обожал подобные вещи.

\- Они не поверят, - фыркнул Стив, облокачиваясь на столешницу. Он осунулся и устал, зато плечо почти совсем перестало его тревожить. – Для такой штуки нужен мощный источник энергии. Мощный и правдоподобный. Мы же не в научно-фантастической книге.

\- Машины, придуманные Жюлем Верном, тоже когда-то считались научной фантастикой. – Тони ладонями разгладил чуть примявшуюся кальку, почти зацепив пальцы Стива. – Источник энергии? Что-то очень, очень мощное, так?

Он выпрямился, размял затёкшую спину и двинулся в сторону кофеварки. Стив осуждающе качнул головой.

\- Хватит кофе, Тони. Я не удивлюсь, если он у тебя вместо крови по венам течёт.

\- Я бы не отказался. – Тони постучал пальцем по чашке. – Что-то вроде ядерного реактора. Только маленького. Такого, чтобы поместился в этот доспех.

\- Не забывай, что нам не нужно продумывать детали, - напомнил ему Стив. – Иначе ты действительно построишь машину для убийств.

Тони моргнул и поморщился: глаза начинало щипать, будто в них песка насыпали.

\- Ладно, я набросаю кое-что, а ближе к утру вышлю чертежи на главный сервер Старк Индастрис. Не думаю, что наш шпион особо разбирается в технике. Выглядит впечатляюще?

\- Даже слишком, - улыбнулся Стив.

\- Вот и отлично. – Тони отставил чашку и сел рядом со Стивом. Листы с чертежами он отпихнул к краю стола. – Эй, Джарвис, - позвал он. – Будь добр, создай трёхмерный образ вот этой штуки. И сохрани всё под каким-нибудь звучным именем.

\- Каким, сэр? – прошелестел механический голос.

\- Железный Человек, - неожиданно предложил Стив.

Тони широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Вам нужно поспать, - с порога заявила Пеппер. – Обоим.

Тони развернулся к ней, раскинув руки, словно собираясь обнять. Сразу после того, как они расставили ловушку, в нём проснулась непонятная эйфория: как в детстве, когда он делал какую-то страшную пакость, но никто не мог поймать его с поличным. Приятная лёгкость и неуемное желание похвастаться собственным успехами заставляли его улыбаться всё ехиднее, а неожиданная активность после бессонных ночей вполне могла привести к любопытным последствиям. Именно в таком состоянии его обычно заставали в компрометирующих ситуациях.

\- Спать для слабаков, - сказал, наконец, Тони. – Вот что нам действительно нужно, так это отметить…

\- Что отметить? – с подозрением перебила Пеппер. – Чем вы тут занимаетесь вторые сутки? – Она перевела вопросительный взгляд на Стива.

Тот неопределённо пожал здоровым плечом.

Чертежи они уже сложили и, хотя Стив и предлагал их сжечь, Тони решил, что они пригодятся. Кто знал, что их всех ждало в будущем. Тем более, его на самом деле захватил азарт, идея была достаточно перспективной, чтобы постараться воплотить её в жизнь – при более стабильной обстановке, конечно. Тони даже прикинул, что такого рода костюм вполне мог летать. Вероятно.

 

Пеппер устало вздохнула, так и не получив ответа.

\- Мамочка, я сделал все уроки, - умоляюще начал Тони. – Можно, я пойду погуляю с друзьями?

\- Мистер Старк, вам нежелательно покидать здание Старк Тауэр, - устало ответила она. – Думаю, Джарвис пойдёт мне навстречу и согласится заблокировать пентхауз. Правда, Джарвис?

\- Не отвечай ей, - велел Тони. Пеппер прищурилась.

\- Собственно, я пришла сообщить, что на послезавтра у тебя назначена встреча с советом директоров.

Тони нахмурился. Совет обычно собирали за месяц, чтобы все успели и все подготовились. Такую срочность мог развить только он сам, но пользовался этим правом достаточно редко.

\- Что-то срочное?

\- Тебя давно не было видно. Люди волнуются, акции компании падают, идёт слух, что ты всё-таки пострадал в покушении. – Пеппер скосила взгляд на плечо Стива. - Обадайя делает всё, что в его силах, но лицом компании был и всегда останешься именно ты.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Через два дня, я запомнил, - сказал Тони. Пеппер кивнула и пометила что-то в своём планшетнике. – Значит, есть целые сутки на то, чтобы надраться в хлам.

\- Тони.

\- Что?

Пеппер собиралась разразиться гневной тирадой, но то ли решила не нервировать Стива, то ли поняла, что это бесполезно.

\- Только не выходи из дома, - наконец, попросила она.

Тони приложил два пальца к виску.

\- Конечно, мэм.

 

*  *  *

Тони поставил на подлокотник начатую бутылку Джонни Уокера и рухнул на диван.

Часовая стрелка давно перевалила за шесть вечера, и в тонированные стёкла било предзакатное солнце: на пол падал рассеянный свет неприятного серо-коричневого оттенка. Ощущение, на вкус Тони, это оставляло гнетущее.

\- Может, всё-таки выберемся отсюда? – спросил он, протягивая Стиву стакан. – Конечно, твоё присутствие освобождает меня от клейма алкоголика, но всё же.

\- Это опасно, - возразил Стив. Он с сомнением взглянул на золотистую жидкость, и Тони молча вручил ему лоток со льдом.

\- Сидеть тут тоже опасно. Вдруг враги знали, что мы останемся дома, и понастроили ловушек?

\- С твоей-то системой безопасности? – скептически спросил Стив.

\- Подкупили Джарвиса. – Тони откинулся на спинку и уставился в потолок. – Эй, Джарвис? Они ведь тебя подкупили, так?

\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр.

\- Видишь? – торжествующе сказал Тони. – Отвечает, как типичный преступник.

 

Утром он загрузил новые данные на свой личный сервер, зашифровав их одним из самых очевидных способов: это выглядело так, словно он не хотел чужих глаз. Если «крысе» или его сообщникам хватило мастерства на то, чтобы раздобыть чертежи действующего оружия с дополнениями, не занесёнными в официальные базы, значит, с таким шифром они тем более справились бы.

 Полчаса назад Тони растолкал заснувшего на диване в гостиной Стива с твёрдым желанием утянуть его вслед за собой в пучины алкогольного разврата. Пеппер была бы в ярости.

 

\- Мне надо заехать домой, - неожиданно заявил Стив.

Тони закашлялся.

\- Вот это было действительно опасно, - сказал он. – Зачем?

\- Я не был там кучу времени. – Стив выглядел сонным. Тони неожиданно почувствовал себя чудовищем: возможно, ему самому и хватало нескольких часов сна в день, но для окружающих этого явно было недостаточно.

\- Ну и что?

\- Тони. – Стив вздохнул, сделал глоток и поморщился. – Если тебе скучно – заведи собаку.

\- У Хэппи есть собака, доберман по кличке Ник. Однажды он оставил его со мной. С тех пор у его пса один глаз, паскудный характер и всепоглощающая ненависть ко мне.

Стив укоризненно взглянул на Тони, но тот только пожал плечами.

\- С животными у меня никогда не складывалось. У старого дворецкого отца был кот. Всякий раз, стоило мне привести домой девушку, этот маленький мерзавец пробирался в комнату и начинал пялиться. Мне всегда казалось, что он доносит всё своему хозяину, потому что по утрам Джарвис всегда смотрел на меня с таким осуждением…

\- Джарвис? – непонимающе переспросил Стив.

\- Да, - задумчиво протянул Тони. – Этому старику мой ИскИн обязан своим именем.

Некоторое время Стив молчал, рассматривая что-то то ли на полу, то ли на дне своего стакана.

Не нужно было особенно хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы видеть: он был измотан. Возможно, почти непрерывным в последнее время контактом с Тони, возможно – раной и кучей обезболивающих, которые он вынужден был принимать, чтобы нормально работать.

Тони намеренно не замечал. Он злился, когда кто-то указывал ему, что делать, и предполагал, что остальные в таком случае начинали злиться тоже.

\- Я никогда не водил девушек домой, - неожиданно сказал Стив.

Тони закашлялся. Стив, к его вящему изумлению, негромко рассмеялся.

\- Удивлён?

\- Впечатлён, - оскалился Тони. Он поднял стакан. – Ну как? За успех?

\- Не рановато ли?

В его словах Тони отчетливо расслышал ещё несколько пропущенных фраз. «Сколько можно пить, Тони? Что об этом подумает Пеппер, Тони? Во что ты меня превращаешь, Тони?».

Но стакан он поднял и послушно отпил.

\- Неужели в тебе напрочь отсутствует тяга к лёгкому флёру вседозволенности, которую даёт алкоголь? Как ты расслаблялся раньше?

Стив повёл плечами – левое дернулось сильнее, из-за чего движение вышло несимметричным и немного нервным, – и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Я напивался в своей жизни раза три. – Он с сомнением посмотрел на почти приконченную бутылку виски. – Или уже четыре?

Тони перевёл на него растерянный взгляд.

\- Три раза? Считая те, которые со мной? Хочешь сказать… - Пожалуй, интересоваться, каким был первый раз, не стоило. У всех должны быть свои маленькие грязные секреты. -  Чему вас только в армии учат. Явно ничему из того, что может пригодиться в реальной жизни.

 

Наверное, каким-то отдаленным участком сознания Тони понимал, что Стив совершенно не обязан был следовать всем его желаниям и капризам. Наверное, к этому островку сознательности и морали стоило прислушаться, но с каждым глотком глаз разума становился всё тише и бессвязнее, а желания Тони – всё настойчивее.

Например, сейчас он хотел гулять. Нет, не гулять даже, а выжимать педаль газа до упора, полночи провести в окружении стриптизёрш, изводить Роуди, насмехаться над журналистами, что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть на месте.

Его до тошноты достали эти стены, а подобие отпуска превратилось в домашний арест. Тони Старк никогда в жизни не находился под домашним арестом. Говарду было не до глупых наказаний ребёнку, а Мария не считала нужным хоть как-то его ограничивать. Чувство свободы и вседозволенности было взращено в Тони с самого детства.

Жизнь, обращённая в бестолковое прозябание, ничего не стоила.

Ещё немного и Тони попросту сорвёт, а за последствия отвечать будет некому.

 

\- Я в армии вообще не пил, - сказал Стив. Он сам потянулся за бутылкой: под его покрасневшими глазами пролегли тени, да и цвет его лица был слишком бледным для здорового человека. Вблизи всё это становилось очень заметным.

Стиву было двадцать семь, но внешне он казался то старше своего возраста, то младше.

\- Да? – Тони не стал отодвигаться. Стив поколебался секунду, но потом вернулся на своё место вместе с бутылкой. – Странно.

\- В первый раз я напился до беспамятства на выпускном, - сказал Стив. Тони усмехнулся.

\- Как банально.

\- Для меня это банальностью не было, - возразил Стив. – Я неделю вспоминал, что успел натворить, а потом ещё неделю пытался забыть. 

 

Тони рассмеялся и встал, чтобы сходить к минибару. Он не помнил, когда сам впервые напился: Старк-старший исповедовал простую истину – если не хочешь, чтобы ребёнок делал нечто недозволенное, просто не запрещай ему этого.

Или – и Тони склонялся именно к этой точке зрения – Говард попросту плевать хотел на своего сына.

 

Когда он вернулся, Стив расслабленно сидел на диване, опершись затылком на спинку. То, что он спит, удалось заметить только тогда, когда Тони подошёл почти вплотную, намереваясь продолжить тему пьянства и выпускных.

Он замер с бутылкой в руках, не совсем понимая, что делать дальше.

Стив, измученный ранением и двумя напряженными днями работы, очевидно, опьянел слишком быстро и попросту не смог поддерживать алкогольный забег Тони. Даже здоровые люди - тот же Роуди, например, - не всегда могли идти с Тони наравне.

Напряженные линии на лице Стива разгладились, будто он перестал сдерживать в себе что-то: он сразу стал выглядеть на несколько лет младше. Тони снова отметил, практически машинально, насколько правильными были черты его лица: перестань он держаться как герой старой закалки, отбоя от поклонниц у него точно не было бы.

Тони вздохнул.

Осторожно, стараясь не зацепить плечо и не разбудить ненароком, он устроил его удобнее, подложил подушку и, в отсутствии одеяла, – Тони на самом деле даже не представлял, где они лежали, – накинул на Стива собственный пиджак.

Здорово, конечно, что Стив отдохнет, но в этом месте вставала ещё одна проблема.

Теперь Тони совершенно нечем было заняться.

 

Он ещё некоторое время смотрел на спящего Стива, потом взял бутылку и пошёл к себе в спальню.

 

*  *  *

Звук бьющей по стеклу воды почти заглушил бормотание телевизора. Тони натянул на влажную кожу джинсы и вышел из ванной, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

Прохладная вода немного отрезвила, и Тони рассеянно размышлял, что ему делать дальше. Пойти в мастерскую? Поработать над новой охранной системой? Попробовать – развлечения ради – собрать модель того самого робота, Железного Человека, придуманного Стивом и доработанного им самим?

 

Гул из колонок стал чуть громче. Тони поднял взгляд: на плазме шёл прямой эфир из очередного выставочного центра Старк Индастрис.

Обадайя широко улыбался в объектив, размеренно кивая кому-то по ту сторону телекамеры.

\- … да, - сказал Обадайя, и на секунду лицо его помрачнело. – Да. Я не могу делать никаких официальных заявлений, но…

\- Скажите, - спросила у него журналистка, - Тони Старк действительно был ранен во время покушения?

\- Покушение стало для Тони большим ударом. – Светлые глаза Стейна сфокусировались на объективе. – И его душу оно травмировало куда сильнее, чем тело.

На заднем плане быстро заговорили люди, пытаясь друг друга перекричать.

\- Но Тони сильный, - продолжил Обадайя, чуть повысив голос. – Я не сомневаюсь, что он справится. Он весь в отца. Просто ему нужно время.

Камера сместилась в сторону, показав широкие спины телохранителей Обадайи. На экран вернулось старательно накрашенное личико журналистки, которая начала громко что-то говорить, перекрикивая толпу.

Тони щёлкнул пультом и задумчиво постучал по пластику согнутым пальцем.

\- В отца, говоришь? – пробормотал Тони. – Эй, Джарвис.

\- Да, сэр?

\- На сегодня у меня есть какие-то планы?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Великолепно, - буркнул Тони, стягивая с плеча полотенце. – Теперь будут.

 

Он собрался быстро, даже быстрее, чем следовало, словно что-то толкало его в спину. Возможно, это было настойчивое желание нарушить какие-нибудь запреты.

 

Машину Тони выбирал старательно, даже старательнее, чем собственный костюм: первый за полмесяца  выход в свет должен был быть не просто красивым, а эффектным в самой крайней степени.

Кое в чем Пеппер была права, Стив действительно по-своему оказывал на него влияние. Он был чем-то вроде ориентира, точки в пространстве, на которую нужно смотреть, чтобы не выйди за грань. Пожалуй, если послушанию Тони и находилась какое-то разумное объяснение, то в данный момент это объяснение спало в гостиной его пентхауза.  

 

У входа в здание его окружили репортеры. Тони широко ухмыльнулся и взмахнул рукой, призывая всех к молчанию.

\- Предупреждая все вопросы, господа. Нет, какие травмы, я в отличной форме. Нет, что вы, давайте считать, что у меня был небольшой отпуск. Да, я замечательно провел время. Да, готовьте камеры, блокноты и первые страницы газет, я вернулся.

От вспышек камер его неожиданно пробрало холодом.

Почти все люди смотрели на него, искоса или открыто, с восхищением или странным недоумением, словно он только что восстал из мертвых и пришёл судить живых. Внимание публики было практически осязаемым.

Первым (и, вероятно, последним) делом Тони собирался пойти к бару – везде и всегда сразу следовало искать место, где продавали алкоголь, особенно если вечер предполагался долгим и тоскливым, - но на полпути его перехватил Обадайя.

Обадайя выглядел откровенно встревоженным.

\- Энтони, - прошептал он, крепко удерживая Тони за предплечье. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тони бросил печальный взгляд в сторону бара, выдохнул и улыбнулся.

\- Вышел развеяться, - признался он. – Стены сводят меня с ума, сам знаешь. И нет, я не собираюсь тебя слушать, а сейчас отпусти меня, я…

\- Подожди. – Обадайя сильнее сжал пальцы, сминая тёмную ткань пиджака. – Где твой новый телохранитель?

Тони нахмурился.

\- У меня нет телохранителей.

\- Блондин, - нетерпеливо объяснил Обадайя. – Высокий. Тот, которого ранили в плечо.

\- Стив не телохранитель, - сказал Тони, резко уходя от хватки. – Это раз. Я не понимаю, почему тебя это должно интересовать – это два.

Обадайя отступил в сторону, машинально приглаживая отвороты своей рубашки. Лицо его практически светилось тревогой и сочувствием, и Тони, которому отцовские замашки Обадайи успели порядком надоесть, испытал смутное раздражение.

\- Присмотрись к нему, - посоветовал Обадайя. – Я не хочу тебя зла, мой мальчик… просто присмотрись к нему.

\- Не разводи паранойю, - проворчал Тони. – Он прыгнул ради меня под пулю. Всем бы таких врагов.

\- Это может быть уловкой, - пожал плечами Обадайя. – Попыткой втереться в доверие.

\- Любой добрый поступок может быть попыткой втереться в доверие. – Тони поморщился. – Это не повод подозревать всех. А сейчас я собираюсь напиться – и только попробуй меня остановить.

Тони сделал несколько шагов в сторону, к толпе, и через скоп людей двинулся к бару. Издалека были слышны оклики Обадайи, но Тони предпочёл их проигнорировать.

 

\- Виски со льдом, - кивнул он бармену.

Последним, чем Тони хотел заниматься в этот вечер, - это снедать себя бессмысленными и бесцельными подозрениями. Он старательно, даже слишком старательно изгнал из головы все дурные мысли и, наконец, огляделся по сторонам.

Что за выставочный центр, он так и не понял, у компании их было слишком много. Когда ты продаешь оружие, логично участвовать во всех возможных благотворительных акциях: это делает отношение людей куда более лояльным. Вечер вполне мог называться как-то по-идиотски, вроде «Старк Индастрис против рака молочной железы», но особой погоды название не делало.

 

Сначала Тони увидел прекрасный зад. То есть, он попытался думать более возвышенно, созерцательно, как про произведение искусства,  но бедра качнулись, и Тони выдохнул. Отрываться от дивного зрелища не хотелось.

\- Нэнси Рашман, - произнесли сверху.

Тони скользнул взглядом выше, по обтянутой тонким платьем талии, линии груди и, наконец, посмотрел в лицо Нэнси, которая стояла к нему вполоборота.

Верх впечатлял намного меньше, чем низ, стоило признать.

\- Увлёкся, простите, - улыбнулся Тони. – Прекрасно выглядите.

Нэнси изящно опустилась на стул у барной стойки.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она.

У девушки были потрясающе медные волосы невероятного, очень яркого оттенка. На щеках и плечах рыжей Пеппер была россыпь веснушек, но кожа Нэнси выглядела чистой, будто кукольной: она словно светилась изнутри белизной, и тем сильнее казался её контраст с чёрной тканью платья.

Тони любил красивых людей. Больше красивых людей Тони любил только отсутствие всяких обязательств.

 - Из какого вы журнала? – спросил Тони, с трудом отводя глаза от декольте. Нэнси дёрнула плечиком.

\- Я не на работе.

\- Это прекрасно, - почти искренне заявил Тони. Он не солгал: пристальное репортёрское внимание уже успело ему надоесть, хотя, фактически, именно за ним он сюда и ехал. – Выпьете?

\- Мартини с водкой, пожалуйста.

Тони кивнул и жестом подозвал бармена.

Нэнси застёгивала клатч, когда он обернулся. Она снова улыбнулась и приняла из его рук бокал.

\- За встречу? – Тони поднял свой стакан. Нэнси кивнула.

\- Мистер Старк…

\- Тони.

\- Тони. – Нэнси произнесла его имя низко, с лёгкими вибрирующими нотками в голосе. – Ходят слухи, что вы ранены. И сошли с ума.

\- Чепуха. – Тони поморщился. – Выдумки. Я не появляюсь, потому что стою на пороге открытия, которое перевернёт оружейный мир. Которое перевернёт _весь_ мир.

В равнодушных глазах Нэнси мелькнуло что-то, похожее на любопытство.

\- Да?

\- Да.

Нэнси снова подняла бокал, и Тони пригубил виски, не сводя взгляда с её лица.

 

Он так увлёкся разглядыванием линии ключиц Нэнси, что звенящий от напряжения голос Пеппер стал для него полной неожиданностью:

\- Мистер Старк?

\- Мисс Поттс? – Тони обернулся, упираясь локтём на стойку, и вопросительно поднял брови.

Внешне Пеппер казалась абсолютно спокойной, но Тони лучше многих знал, что крылось за внешним отсутствием всяких эмоций. Под маской равнодушия бушевала ярость, и эта ярость выплеснулась бы, очутись они наедине.

\- Мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить.

\- Правда? – Тони повернул голову и не смог скрыть  разочарованного вздоха: Нэнси исчезла. Он попытался взглядом отыскать яркое пятно среди толпы гостей, но девушка как сквозь землю провалилась.

Пеппер склонилась чуть ниже.

\- Ты с ума сошёл, - прошипела она, и её взбешённый тон совершенно не вязался с выражением мягкого участия на лице. Тони потёр переносицу под дужкой очков пальцами.

\- Пеп, оставь меня в покое. Я и так сидел дома слишком долго.

Пеппер выпрямилась и расправила плечи. Где-то щёлкнула вспышка фотоаппарата.

\- Пожалуйста, Тони, - почти беззвучно прошептала она. – Вернись домой. До завтра, а потом, обещаю, ты снова сможешь ходить куда захочешь и когда захочешь.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Почему Обадайе можно, а мне нет? – Голос его был насмешливо-капризным, словно он пытался имитировать интонации непослушного ребёнка, но Пеппер заметно расслабилась. Тони переходил на такие дешёвые приёмы, только когда признавал своё поражение.

\- Потому что Обадайя ходит с десятком телохранителей? – Она склонила голову к плечу, и светло-рыжие волосы мазнули по бежевой ткани. – А ты даже Хэппи с собой не берёшь?

\- Телохранители для слабаков. – Тони одним глотком допил виски. – Как думаешь, я смог убедить этих зануд, что со мной всё в порядке?

 

 **VIII**

Дома было пусто. Первым делом Стив открыл небольшое окно и разогнал спёртый воздух и только после этого огляделся. За всё время ничего не изменилось, кроме слоя пыли на немногочисленных полках.

На самом деле, Стив сам не знал, зачем вернулся сюда.

 

Утро встретило его покалывающей болью в голове. Несмотря на достаточно неудобную позу, шея совершенно не затекла – сказывалась армейская подготовка. В руках был зажат смятый пиджак Тони, а возле дивана стояла небольшая бутылка минералки.

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

Он с трудом мог вспомнить вечер, усталость и алкоголь сделали своё, но, кажется, ничего страшного они натворить не успели. Вот только Тони не было рядом, и это настораживало.

Он привык к его постоянному присутствию. День Стива начинался с Тони и заканчивался им же, это стало даже слишком естественным, и поэтому отсутствие воспринялось так остро.

Стив сделал несколько глотков минералки, после чего легко поднялся с дивана и свёл лопатки вместе, разминая спину.

\- Джарвис, - неуверенно произнес он. – А где Тони?

\- У него появились дела, сэр.

Сегодня должна была состояться встреча совета директоров: вполне возможно, что Тони к ней готовился. Это значило, что у Стива появилось немного времени на себя.

 

Наверное, подумал Стив, отодвигая одинокий стул, решение приехать домой было не самым удачным. Он решительно не представлял, что теперь делать.

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

\- Стив?

\- Мисс Картер, - с некоторым разочарованием ответил он. – Здравствуйте.

\- Ты давно не приходил ко мне на сеансы.

Голос у неё был уверенный и мягкий, почти обволакивающий. Каждое бессмысленное посещение её кабинета завершалось лёгкой сонливостью именно из-за него.

\- Простите, мэм. Я был занят.

\- Твоё плечо, верно. - В трубке послышался какой-то шум. – Это был впечатляющий рывок.

Он растерянно потупился, не вполне осознавая, что на это можно ответить.

\- Стив, - произнесла она после недолгого молчания. – Я подтвердила, что ты годен для службы.

Телефон жалобно заскрипел, когда Стив сжал кулак.

\- Что? Почему? Я не…

\- Ты сделал то, над чем мы так долго бились. Я не имею права и дальше тебе отказывать. – Она помолчала, видимо, ожидая какой-то реакции. – Ты можешь подойти за справкой в любое удобное для тебя время.

\- Это хорошая новость, - ровным голосом произнёс Стив.

На той стороне трубки вздохнули.

\- Будь осторожен с Тони Старком, ладно? Ты хороший человек, Стив. Даже слишком хороший.

Она повесила трубку до того, как Стив решился возразить. Пробив по столу какой-то короткий ритм, он поднялся со стула и подошёл к стене, где неровно висели огрызки бумаги с его рисунками.

Когда телефон снова завибрировал, опасно подъехав к краю стола, Стив подумал, что мисс Картер забыла что-то сказать.

\- Стив, - странным голосом произнес Тони.

\- Слушаю. - Он сразу напрягся. Что-то было не так.

\- Стив, - повторил Тони. – Приезжай. Это срочно.

 

*  *  *

Стив добрался до места быстро, миновав почти все пробки.

Часть Старк Тауэр, отведённая под пентхауз Тони, пустовала – она были такой же, какой оставил её утром Стив. Ничего критического или неожиданного, ничего, что могло бы сделать голос Тони таким… нетипичным.

\- Джарвис? – позвал Стив.

\- Сэр, - мгновенно отозвался компьютер.

Стив поёжился. Прошло уже достаточно много времени, но он так и не сумел привыкнуть к доносившимся ниоткуда словам.

\- Где он?

\- В мастерской, - понятливо ответил Джарвис.

С этим возникла неожиданная проблема: Стив так и не получил персональный допуск к нижним этажам пентхауза, что, впрочем, его не особо удивляло. Когда дело касалось работы, Тони становился даже слишком серьёзным.

\- Мистер Старк дал вам временный доступ ко всем входам и выходам, - добавил Джарвис. – Вы можете пройти вниз.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Стив и шагнул в сторону лифта.

 

*

Когда Стив переступил порог мастерской, Тони повернул голову в его сторону.

Он сидел на диване у стены, спокойно и расслабленно откинувшись на спинку. В комнате было темно – не считая горевших над потолком тусклых ламп, - и лицо Тони практически полностью скрывала тень.

\- Джарвис, - медленно проговорил он, - создай новый файл в системе безопасности. Стивен Роджерс, код три-четыре-четыре-четыре-пять-четыре-шесть-четыре.

\- Требуется голосовое подтверждение, - прошелестел Джарвис.

\- Подтверждаю, - сказал Тони. – Стив?

\- Подтверждаю? – полувопросительно повторил тот.

\- Запрос подтверждён. Файл создан. Добро пожаловать в святая святых, мистер Роджерс.

 

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Стив подошёл к дивану, на котором сидел Тони, с пугающей ясностью осознавая, что его поза, казавшаяся поначалу расслабленной, была совершенно неестественной. Плечи свело от напряжения: Стив никогда раньше не видел Тони настолько скованным.

\- Ты ранен? – негромко спросил Стив. На самом деле, Тони не выглядел раненым: не было ни крови, ни признаков сломанных костей, ни гримасы боли на лице.

\- Нет… да. Не знаю. – Он бледно улыбнулся и поднял голову, уставившись куда-то в стену поверх плеча Стива. Суженные зрачки – чёрные точки на бледно-синем, почти сером фоне – нервно дёргались, словно Тони взглядом пытался зацепиться за что-то, но ему никак это не удавалось.

\- Мне нужна помощь, - невнятно пробормотал он.

У Стива упало сердце.

Тони Старк был слеп.

 

Стив сжал кулаки в совершенно беспомощной злости и медленно, очень медленно их разжал.  
Встав колени рядом с диваном, он с максимальной осторожностью взял Тони за подбородок, направляя пустой взгляд на себя, и достал из кармана телефон. Где-то в бесконечных функциях этого устройства, в которых Стив так и не научился разбираться, был фонарик.  
\- Ты не врач, – недовольно проговорил Тони. – Толку от этого всего.  
\- Как давно это случилось? – спросил Стив.  
\- Я… не знаю. - Качнув головой, он поджал губы. - С тех пор, как проснулся.  
На свет от фонарика его зрачки среагировали, он даже слабо прищурился.  
Стив перевел дыхание. Стоило позвать врачей, но если Тони до сих пор этого не сделал, значит, на то была какая-то веская причина – помимо ненависти к больницам. И Стив стал осматривать его самостоятельно: проверил пульс, осмотрел шею и запястья. Он сам не знал, что именно ищет - раздражение, сыпь, след от укола, какие-то другие признаки или симптомы. Опыт подсказывал, что к человеку в шоковом состоянии нужно как можно больше прикасаться. А у Тони был шок, что бы он сам по этому поводу не думал.  
\- Что угодно, лишь бы меня полапать, - с бледной тенью обычного ехидства заметил он. – Думаю, меня отравили.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- А у тебя есть объяснение получше? – отозвался Тони.  
Злость – это хорошо, подумал Стив. Это намного лучше апатии.  
Он стал подниматься, но Тони сам перехватил его за рукав, вынуждая остаться на месте. Его движения были скомканными, неуверенными, а взгляд почти сразу опустился.  
Руки у Тони были почти ледяными.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - повторил он. – И нет, никаких врачей.  
\- Пеппер?  
\- Тем более не должна ничего знать. – Тони обхватил его за запястье, словно ему необходимо было материальное подтверждение того, что Стив никуда не денется, и уже более расслабленно откинулся на диван. – Послушай. Сегодня встреча совета директоров, на которой я обязан быть. Если я приду туда… - Он неясно взмахнул рукой перед своими глазами. – Я не могу идти туда... В общем, люди и так убеждены, что я свихнулся.

Стив устало провел по волосам свободной рукой, забирая их назад. Он начал смутно догадываться, о чём именно его собирались просить.  
\- Я… редко такое говорю, но сейчас мне меньше всего нужны слухи, - добавил Тони.

\- Что конкретно я должен сделать? – спросил Стив.

\- Для начала, самое сложное: выбрать мне костюм. – Стив раздражённо нахмурился, и Тони, будто почувствовав перемену в его настроении, перестал улыбаться. – Пойти со мной на собрание – под видом, скажем, телохранителя. Обадайя в последнее время даже в туалет сам не выходит, так что подозрительным это не будет. Эй, - неожиданно весело добавил он. – То, что я не вижу тебя, не значит, что я не знаю, как ты сейчас на меня смотришь. Всё будет нормально. Я уже различаю свет и тень, а утром такого не было.

\- Как такое вообще могло произойти? – Стив всё же выпрямился, выпустив руку Тони. – Ты же не выходил из дома. Они подсыпали тебе яд в еду?

Когда Стив отодвинулся, на лице Тони мелькнуло странное, затравленное выражение, мгновением позже сменившееся знакомой ленивой насмешливостью. Если бы не пустые глаза, невозможно было бы понять, что с ним что-то не так.

\- Какая пощёчина всей моей охранной системе, - пробормотал Тони. – Нет. Не знаю. Но почти точно нет.

Действительно, подумал Стив. Будь еда, алкоголь или кофе отравленными, он бы и сам ослеп. Не мог же яд быть избирательным.

С другой стороны, яд мог оказаться и не ядом вовсе.

Тони медленно встал, старательно удерживая равновесие.

\- Ладно, у нас мало времени. Пойдём. Сначала в спальню, - он хмыкнул, - за костюмом. Потом найдём костюм тебе. Потом немного опоздаем: совет точно решит, что я больной, если я приду вовремя. Если увидишь Пеппер, скажи ей, что у меня похмелье, и она, скорее всего, обидится и не станет приставать.

Он замолк, потёр пальцами переносицу, потом шагнул вперёд и со сдавленной руганью споткнулся о кофейный столик.

Стив торопливо подступил ближе, и Тони с неожиданной ловкостью  прижался к его боку, вцепившись левой рукой в рубашку.

\- Никаких комментариев. – Он сказал это так, словно перед ним была очередная надоедливая журналистка. – Утром было хуже. Пойдём.

 

*

Выбор костюма действительно оказался проблемой: Тони раз за разом отвергал предложенное, ругаясь на ткань, цвет, которого он не видел, или фасон. Стив молча сносил все комментарии, даже не пытаясь понять логику выбора.  На самом деле, он мысленно поражался выдержке Тони. Слепота, по мнению Стива, была намного хуже огнестрельного ранения, потому что ограничивала возможности гораздо сильнее – особенно если не знать, как именно ослеп. Тони вёл себя почти так же, как и всегда, разве что двигался немного скованнее.

Но эти детали резали по живому. Стиву была невыносима сама мысль о том, что они сделали ужасную ошибку, не обратившись к врачу.

 

Тони резким движением стянул с себя борцовку. Стив, не успевший переключиться со своих мыслей на реальный мир, судорожно вздохнул.

Не то, чтобы одежда, в которой Тони работал, что-либо скрывала. Не то, чтобы Стив особо интересовался полуголыми мужчинами. Позже он даже пытался оправдать свой ступор чисто художественным, эстетическим интересом, но это оправдание было таким жалким, что не стоило почти никакого внимания.

Видимо, от природы Тони Старк был худощавым, потому что даже теперь его ключицы, бедренные и плечевые кости сильно выпирали, сильнее, чем у людей с нормальной мышечной массой. И кожа его была совершенно чистой: Стив так привык к чужим и своим шрамам, что поначалу полное их отсутствие показалось ему странным.

Тони Старк был красивым. Это сложно было отрицать.

\- Стив?

Он вздрогнул и торопливо передал Тони рубашку.

\- У вас с Хэппи должен быть приблизительно один размер, - сказал Тони, неловко путаясь в пуговицах.

Стив попытался помочь, но тот отмахнулся, недовольно поморщившись.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, конечно, но не стоит.

Тони повернулся к зеркалу, отработанным за годы движением, и растерянно замер. От мягкого прикосновения он вздрогнул, но промолчал, и Стив расправил складки на его  рукавах и подтянул накрахмаленный воротник поверх пиджака.

\- Теперь порядок, - сказал он.

Тони вдруг стремительно подался вперёд, обхватил запястья Стива и поднял пустой взгляд немного выше его плеча. Тщательно скрываемое напряжение проявилось в глубоких морщинах между бровей и какой-то странной сосредоточенности, словно Тони никак не мог решиться на какое-то действие.

Стив замер.

\- Я должен спросить, - начал Тони. – Обязан был спросить раньше, или наоборот, не должен был спрашивать … - Он сглотнул и крепче сжал руки. – Стив. Я могу тебе доверять?

Этого стоило ожидать.

Откровенно говоря, Стив ждал этого вопроса намного раньше, но всё равно замялся с ответом, подбирая правильные слова. От них сейчас зависело слишком многое.

\- Ты случайный человек, который попал под колёса моей машины, - продолжил Тони, очевидно, приняв молчание на свой счет. – Случайно оказался художником и случайно спас мне жизнь. Я ничего не говорю, но…

\- Ты прав.

Пожалуй, слова прозвучали даже слишком резко, потому что Тони озадаченно вскинул бровь.

\- Я первый человек, которого стоит подозревать. Это нормально, - добавил Стив. Он говорил медленно, взвешивая каждое слово. – Слишком много совпадений. Даже тот факт, что я не отравлен, вполне вписывается.

\- Ты не успокаиваешь, - заметил Тони.

Он попробовал отстраниться, но Стив удержал его рядом.

Раз за разом прогоняя в памяти момент с выстрелом, вспоминая и анализируя, Стив кое-что понял. Он бросился спасать Тони, толком не осознав, что произошло. На чистых рефлексах, выполняя предписанные действия, не задумываясь, а просто спасая, во что бы то ни стало.

\- Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы бросился под пулю ещё раз, - сказал он. – И ещё.

Стив уже потерял Баки.

Стив просто не мог допустить, чтобы с Тони что-то случилось.

\- Лишь бы с тобой было всё в порядке.

Тони кивнул и расслабил плечи.

\- Хорошо. Полагаю, это был положительный ответ, - сказал он. - Ты мог просто сказать: «Да, Тони, я на твоей стороне».

Стив отступил, неожиданно осознав, что они стояли даже слишком близко друг к другу, практически соприкасаясь носами. Это могло причинить дискомфорт.

\- Я на твоей стороне, - зачем-то повторил Стив, а потом спросил немного недоверчиво: - И этого достаточно?

Тони помедлил с ответом, рассеянно оглаживая отвороты пиджака. Он выглядел слегка раздражённым, но Стив не мог понять, к чему относится это раздражение – к костюму, к разговору или к слепоте.

\- Нет, этого недостаточно. – Тони пожал плечами. – Но выбора нет. К тому же, ты нравишься Пеппер, а ей никогда не нравились засранцы. То есть, если это не касается романтических увлечений. То есть… не суть. Очки, - добавил он. Очевидно, тема с доверием была закрыта. – Шкаф, нижняя полка, слева. Возьми самые тёмные. О чём я говорил до этого? Да, Хэппи…

 

*  *  *

Звонок от Пеппер застал их на полпути к залу. Тони старался идти, незаметно держась за ткань пиджака Стива, его слегка покачивало, и движения были неуверенными, но, учитывая обстоятельства, он вел себя потрясающе собранно. 

Стив вспомнил слова мисс Картер по поводу Тони. Теперь они показались ему на удивление обидными.

\- Мы почти пришли, - сказал Стив. – Я буду рядом.

\- Спасибо, - неслышно ответил Тони. Стив кивнул, на долю секунды забыв о том, что Тони ничего не видел, и толкнул дверь в конференц-зал.

 

Обадайя мгновенно встал, укоризненно качая головой. Остальные члены совета встретили их куда менее дружелюбно, но и без откровенной враждебности: так, словно за долгое время они успели привыкнуть и к постоянным опозданиям, и к неуверенной походке Старка.

Стив мягко подтолкнул Тони к его месту и отступил на несколько шагов назад.

\- Энтони, - с отеческой сердечностью сказал Обадайя. – Я уж думал, ты забыл.

\- Обадайя, - в тон ему откликнулся Тони. – Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда.

Он опустился в кресло почти как раньше, с неторопливым изяществом, и оперся лопатками о спинку. Обадайя снова покачал головой и вернулся на своё место.

\- Я рассказывал совету, как прошла презентация «Иерихона» в Афганистане. – Голос Обадайи снова стал серьёзным. – И могу сказать с уверенностью: эта ракета действительно стала прорывом. Уже заказана первая партия, скажем так, испытательная, чтобы посмотреть на неё в действии.

Лица нескольких человек поскучнели: очевидно, они слушали эту историю не в первый раз.

Тони всей своей позой выразил скептицизм. Стива всегда поражала эта его черта: он умудрялся говорить, не произнося не слова. Наверное, именно поэтому его так отчаянно любили даже посторонние люди: харизма по-прежнему оставалась самым мощным оружием, когда-либо созданным несколькими поколениями Старков.

Для Стива, привыкшего сдерживаться и сводить к минимуму свой язык тела, такое поведение было непонятным, недопустимым, но от этого парадоксально привлекательным.

\- Ты за этим собрал совет, Обадайя? – спросил Тони. – Рассказать про «Иерихон»? В таком случае, зря: я читал твой отчёт.

Какой-то старик за дальним концом стола недовольно поджал губы.

\- Нет, - смиренно ответил Обадайя. – Я собрал совет, чтобы обсудить твоё эмоциональное состояние…

\- Круто, - прокомментировал Тони. Он не выглядел особо удивлённым.

\- … потому что, судя по всему, покушение сильно ударило по твоему самообладанию. Я могу это понять. – Обадайя смотрел на Тони очень пристально. Стиву стало откровенно неприятно от этого взгляда. – Я сам был вынужден нанять психотерапевта, но ты, в отличие от меня, упорно не желаешь идти нам навстречу, но я знаю тебя с малых лет и забочусь, в первую очередь, о тебе самом, и я был бы согласен ждать столько, сколько нужно для успешной реабилитации…

\- Обадайя, - одёрнул его Тони. – Прекрати юлить, это утомляет. Ты собираешься поднять вопрос об исключении меня из совета директоров?

Повисла тишина. Члены совета, бессильные разглядеть глаза Тони за непрозрачными стёклами очков, утыкались взглядами в разложенные бумаги; кто-то с демонстративно деловым видом достал телефон.

\- Мой мальчик, - с лёгкой истеричностью в голосе заявил Обадайя, - если бы вопрос касался только нас двоих, я бы ждал, но компания с… нестабильным человеком во главе, пусть даже сотни раз гением, несёт колоссальные убытки.

\- Постой, - обманчиво мягко произнес Тони. – Компания начала нести убытки? Две минуты назад ты говорил о прорыве «Иерихона» и закупке первой партии. Определись.

Обадайя нетерпеливым движением ослабил галстук, а кое-кто из членов совета покосился на него с заметным неодобрением, как до того – на Тони. На самом деле, понял Стив, им было абсолютно всё равно, кто был прав, а кто виноват. Они были готовы слушать любого, пока деньги компании шли к ним в карман.

\- Ты, очевидно, не смотрел документацию…

\- Ещё вчера она была в полнейшем порядке. И если вы не успели рассказать во всех газетах о моём отстранении, ситуация вряд ли изменилась.

Казалось, что Тони смотрел в какую-то определенную точку на столе, и Обадайя, который безуспешно пытался поймать его взгляд, нетерпеливо забарабанил по столу.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Подпиши это, и будем считать, что никаких больше вопросов на повестке дня не стоит.

Вот это была проблема.

Обадайя запустил по столу пластиковую папку. Покачнувшись в кресле, Тони сильнее, чем было нужно, ухватился за подлокотники. Папка мягко скользнула по столу и, не встретив сопротивления, с тихим шелестом слетела вниз. Некоторые члены совета заинтересованно вытянули шеи, силясь рассмотреть, что происходит, но прежде, чем кто-то отреагировал, Стив сделал шаг вперед, наклонился и поднял рассыпавшиеся бумаги, аккуратно оттряхнув каждую страницу от мнимой пыли.

Каждую пустую страницу.

\- Они пустые. Чистые, - шепнул он Тони и, вложив папку прямо в руки, остался стоять у самого кресла.

Для вида Тони перевернул несколько листов.

\- Что именно я должен подписать? – В его голосе явственно зазвучал металл. – Обадайя, давай не делать друг из друга идиотов. То, что со мной всё в порядке, уже все уяснили. То, что у компании всё в порядке, было ясно и так.

\- Энтони… Моя ошибка. Это случайность.

Стив, внимательно следивший за каждым движением Обадайи, увидел, как тот осунулся, нахмурился со скрываемым раздражением. Для кого-то, возможно, это всё выглядело всего лишь признаком раскаяния за глупую ошибку, но Стив догадался. Стив понял.

Он только теперь заметил, что рядом с Обадайей, под кипой сложенных документов, лежала ещё одна папка, сестра-близнец предыдущей. Стейн собирался передать её Тони, но тот прервал его на середине движения.

\- Это может подождать. У кого-нибудь есть сомнения по поводу успешности запуска «Иерихона»? У кого-нибудь есть вопросы по поводу моего душевного состояния?

Тони медленно поднялся из кресла, упираясь ладонями в столешницу и, как казалось со стороны, обвёл всех глазами. Если бы Стив не знал про слепоту, он бы виновато опустил плечи – вес этого взгляда ощущался почти физически.

Обадайя посмотрел на Стива, тяжело и неприятно.

\- Нет? Вот и прекрасно, - заключил Тони. - Думаю, этот фарс можно считать завершённым. Все свободны.

 

*  *  *

Они молчали, пока шли по безлюдным коридорам. Хватка Тони становилась жёстче с каждой секундой – через некоторое время Стиву стало почти больно, но говорить об этом он не стал.

Он терпеливо ждал, пока Тони сам начнёт разговор.

\- Вчера вечером Джарвис сообщил о взломе моего личного сервера, - с пугающим спокойствием сказал Тони. Плечом он почти цеплял плечо Стива, прижимаясь даже слишком сильно для дезориентированного человека – словно боялся чего-то. – Канал был зашифрован. Первой моей мыслью было то, что «крыса» - кто-то из моего ближайшего окружения, но я отмёл её как идиотскую и безосновательную.

Тони остановился и поправил очки. Его пальцы тряслись.

\- Стив, - неожиданно сдавленным голосом сказал он. – Мы можем поехать к тебе?

Стив не стал спрашивать, зачем, просто кивнул. А потом выругался про себя и добавил – уже вслух:

\- Да, конечно.

\- Нужно сказать Пеппер, - пробормотал Тони. – Чтобы не нервничала. Хотя, она в любом случае будет нервничать, но она считает, что ты – её преемник, поэтому будет нервничать чуть меньше. В любом случае. Она слишком хорошая для всей этой дряни.

Мотивы, которые подтолкнули Тони к мысли о поиске временного убежища, могли быть какими угодно, Стива это не особенно интересовало. Он подумал отстранённо, что сам поступил бы примерно так же, окажись его старый друг предполагаемым предателем.

Хотя, нет. Стив бы до последнего пытался доказать чужую невиновность, но в этом-то и было их с Тони отличие: несмотря на возможную безалаберность и неорганизованность, поступками Тони управляла логика. Возможно, несколько хаотичная и невнятная для посторонних, но потрясающе действенная в критических ситуациях.

\- Я позвоню Пеппер, - сказал Стив, но Тони, казалось, его не слушал.

\- Нам нужно взять такси или поехать на метро. Машина Хэппи слишком примечательная. Я не знаю… чёрт, я уже уйму лет не ездил на метро.

Его голос был совершенно ровным, и Стиву это не нравилось. Он заметил за время их знакомства, что порой Тони превращался в комок паранойи, но обычно он нервничал куда экспрессивнее.

Стив был на войне. Стив знал, к чему всё это ведёт.

 

Идею с метро он откинул сразу – это было бы ещё опаснее, чем повесить на машину Хэппи сигнальные огни и проехаться по всем злачным местам города. Такси удалось поймать сразу, а по дороге Стив позвонил Пеппер и заверил её, что с ними всё в порядке, и Тони просто захотел развеяться. Пеппер или поверила, или сделала вид, что поверила.

Тони сжимал его предплечье даже в машине, несмотря на то, что необходимость в направляющем отпала, и это начинало беспокоить Стива всё сильнее.

\- Ты здорово держался, - сказал он.

\- Годы практики. Половину подобных советов я провёл в намного худшем состоянии, – усмехнулся Тони. Губы с правой стороны нервно дёрнулись, и он отвернулся к окну. – Иногда похмелье было таким, что я даже моргнуть не мог без последствий. Так что всё в порядке.

Стив беспокойно покачал головой, но промолчал.

Пейзаж за окном стал меняться на привычный, и Стив подумал отстранённо, что это будет первый гость у него дома за последние… много лет. Не считая Баки, конечно.

Мысль не грела.

 

В доме они столкнулись с ещё одной неожиданной проблемой.

\- Здесь ступеньки, - произнёс Стив.

\- А лифт? – не услышав ответа, Тони попытался посмотреть в ту сторону, где предположительно стоял Стив. – Бывают дома без лифтов? Их нужно запретить. Они не соответствуют стандартам современного общества.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - вздохнул Стив. – Я живу на третьем этаже.

 

Подъем оказался долгим. Тони напрочь отказался от предложения его понести и упрямо шёл мимо каждого пролёта, цепляясь за Стива, покачиваясь, словно больной или нетрезвый. Это отдавало легким мазохизмом; радовало только то, что квартира правда находилась низко. Стив всегда хотел живописный пейзаж на город и прямой доступ к крыше, но желания с треском разбились о цены.

Пока Стив возился с ключами, Тони стоял тихо, гротескно-неправильный на фоне обшарпанных стен. На самом деле, этот дом не был таким уж плохим, грязным или нищим, он просто был слишком стандартным для Тони Старка.

Впрочем, другого Стив и не ожидал.

Когда замок, наконец, поддался, Тони сам ступил вперёд, ведя ладонью по стене.

\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Отвести тебя к креслу? – спросил Стив. Он попытался взять Тони за руку, но тот с нетипичной резкостью отшатнулся в сторону.

\- Я тебе не всё рассказал. – Он стоял у входа в единственную комнату, служившую и спальней, и гостиной одновременно, и продолжал с компульсивным упорством шарить рукой по стене. Наконец, он остановился и развернулся к Стиву. – Я должен был догадаться раньше насчёт Обадайи.

Сквозь абсолютное равнодушие его голоса начала пробиваться истерика. Для Стива это было ожидаемо, но он всё равно напрягся и – отчасти – испугался.

Одно дело – справляться с чужими нервными срывами в армии. Другое дело – воевать с чем-то болезненно человеческим в мирной обстановке, и в последнем случае Стив был далеко не самым лучшим специалистом.

\- Тони, - мягко повторил Стив. – Сначала сядь. Потом рассказывай.

\- Вчера я уехал из дома на одну из этих выставок… не помню точно, чему она была посвящена. Пеппер знает. Можно позвонить Пеппер.

\- Тони. Сядь.

\- Я увидел прямой эфир с Обадайей, который говорил о том, что я свихнулся. – Тони запнулся. Стив ухватил его за локоть и почти силой потащил к креслу, и, как ни странно, Тони не упирался. 

Не зная, куда себя деть, Стив так и замер перед ним, глядя сверху вниз.

\- Всё с самого начала было его манипуляцией, - продолжил Тони. Он то и дело пытался взять себя в руки, и тем сильнее было заметно, что его колотит. – Даже покушение. Он знал, что я приду, я не мог не прийти, толпа не могла не позвать меня, я бы вышел, пуля в сердце – и никаких проблем. И идеальное алиби, он сам был на сцене. Но случился ты.

Стив успокаивающим жестом коснулся его плеча, но Тони отшатнулся, упираясь в спинку кресла.

\- До последнего. Я был слеп.

Голос сорвался до свистящего шепота. Тони резким движением стащил с себя очки, отбросив их в сторону, и потёр ладонями лицо. Отрезвляющая пощечина казалась неуместной в этой ситуации, Стив просто не мог поднять на него руку, и от беспомощности свело что-то внутри.

\- А сейчас я просто слеп. Потому что… потому что…

Он поднялся, каким-то резким, рваным движением, попытался отступить в сторону, но не успел. Стив обхватил его, сжимая чуть сильнее, чем того требовали простые объятия.

\- Тише, - сказал он. – Тише, Тони. Я рядом. Ты в безопасности.

Тони попытался вырваться, отступить, но Стив только усилил захват. Сведённые напряжением пальцы вжались ему в ребра, и на секунду мелькнула мысль, что Тони сейчас ударит – и это было бы правильно. Так было бы проще.

\- Я подумал, что всё могло продолжаться. – Тони со свистом выдохнул и упёрся подбородком в плечо Стива. – Если бы не скандал со слухами. Попытка убить меня провалилась, зато появилась возможность выставить меня психом. Или сделать бесполезным. Теперь ему даже не нужно меня убивать.

Стив отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Тони. Неровное освещение бросало на его лицо тени, из-за чего скулы казались острее, а глаза – светлее. Слепой, пустой взгляд упирался в стену за спиной Стива, словно Тони видел там что-то своё.

\- Я мог бы что-нибудь придумать. – С каждым предложением его голос становился тише. – Построить. Но он лишил меня глаз. Что может быть хуже?

Вопрос был риторическим, но Стив всё равно ответил, пытаясь сделать свои слова убедительными:

\- Ты же говорил, что различаешь свет и тень, значит, всё поправимо, верно? Мы съездим к врачу…

\- Он встанет во главе компании, если я уйду, - перебил его Тони. Он вывернул руку из захвата и сгрёб воротник рубашки Стива, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли, напротив, притянуть ближе. – Он прекрасно знал, что я вышвырну его прочь, если узнаю про сделки с боевиками. Он не мог не знать. Он подготовился. Он обманул меня. Он выиграл.

От разницы срывающегося голоса и лишённого всяких эмоций взгляда Стиву стало дурно.

\- Ты не можешь сдаться, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Я теперь бесполезен. – Тони то ли возразил, то ли просто продолжил свой бессмысленный монолог – Стив не смог понять. – Занятно, как просто сделать человека бесполезным, верно?

 - Чтобы сделать человека бесполезным, - медленно проговорил Стив, - нужно его убить.  
Тони промолчал. Он или выговорился, или продолжил мучить себя, но уже мысленно.  
Я могу быть твоими глазами, подумал Стив.  
Что угодно, лишь бы Тони не выглядел так.  
\- Надо собираться. И ехать к врачу, - сказал Стив. – Нужно было сразу туда ехать и не слушать тебя.  
Он ослабил хватку и опустил руки, собираясь отстраниться, но Тони всё же притянул  его за воротник, а второй рукой сильнее сжал ткань рубашки. С воротника пальцы перебрались вверх по шее, обвели линию подбородка и мягко прошлись по скулам. Стив замер.  
\- Что я могу без глаз? – тихо спросил Тони, притягивая его ближе.  
\- Всё, - ответил Стив.

Он так и не понял до конца, когда и зачем начал поцелуй, но точно помнил, как Тони ответил – неожиданно, жёстко и почти зло, сгребая Стива за волосы на затылке и прикусывая губы. Стив не сопротивлялся, не отталкивал и не пытался отшатнуться, только удерживал на месте, положив ладонь Тони на спину.

Стив с самого начала не ожидал ответа. Стив сам не вполне понимал, почему он это сделал, но запоздало и бестолково испугался того, как все его действия, вероятно, выглядели со стороны – словно он пытался воспользоваться чужим беспомощным состоянием.

Хорошо, полуосмысленно подумал Стив, если это было не так.

Судорожно вцепившиеся в ткань рубашки пальцы разжались. Тони хотел отодвинуться, но Стив снова удержал его, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Он почувствовал, как Тони закрыл глаза – как мазнули по скуле ресницы.

 - Я… - начал было Тони, но Стив его перебил.

\- Всё нормально, - сказал он, повернув голову, чтобы поцеловать Тони в висок. – Всё хорошо.

Почти сразу после этого, напряжение, которое держало Тони, пропало. Он расслабился, почти обмяк, словно из него разом вынули все кости, и Стив снова подтолкнул его к креслу.

\- Я... – повторил Тони и устало провел ладонью по закрытым глазам. – Прости. Это была позорная истерика.

Стив был не согласен: он видел, как люди, специально подготовленные к стрессовым ситуациям, вели себя намного хуже. Реакция Тони заслуживала уважения.

 - Но если ты ещё раз повторишь, что всё в порядке, я тебя ударю, - добавил он, на секунду опередив самого Стива. – Серьёзно.

Тот покачал головой и случайно выхватил своё отражение в зеркале на шкафу. На Тони он смотрел с нежностью, которою сложно было не заметить. Даже если бы Стив действительно попытался анализировать, он сам не смог бы понять, как давно его взгляд стал именно таким.

Тем более, сейчас было не до того.

Дыхание Тони выровнялось, стало спокойнее и тише, а плечи расслабленно опустились.

\- Я не вижу, но прекрасно слышу, что ты делаешь, - сказал он. – Не нужно.

Стив недоверчиво приподнял брови, но всё равно достал телефон из кармана и отрешенно замер, глядя куда-то сквозь экран.

\- Я могу позвонить знакомым. Полевые врачи. Никаких слухов, никаких вопросов…

\- Стив, - перебил его Тони. – Не надо врачей.

Были в его голосе те особые интонации, которые точно давали понять, что он не отступится. Даже Пеппер сдавалась в подобных ситуациях, и Стив  прекрасно, почти в красках, увидел, как Тони уходит, беспокойно шаря рукой по стене – из-за чистого упрямства и нежелания признаваться в собственной слабости.

Это нельзя было допустить.

\- Хорошо. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Опустив телефон на подлокотник, Стив почувствовал, как Тони перехватил его за руку и несильно сжал. Это вполне можно было принять за благодарность. 

\- Я расстелю постель, - сказал Стив. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

Тони только кивнул.

Кровати как таковой в квартире не было. У Стива был непритязательный вкус, он мог спать на любой подходящей поверхности, поэтому старый, иногда поскрипывавший диван, доставшийся ему от прежних хозяев, вполне его устраивал.

До тех пор, пока на нем не пришлось спать Тони Старку.

 

У дивана Тони с неожиданной ловкостью схватил Стива и притянул ближе. В этот раз поцелуй вышел намного мягче, нежнее, словно Тони пытался извиниться. Стив вздрогнул, когда холодные руки скользнули под его футболку, но большего Тони делать не стал.

\- Не думай, что мы на этом закончили, - почти неслышно пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом Стиву в шею. – Просто я хотел бы тебя видеть.

 

 **IX**

На пороге стоял невысокий, непримечательного вида блондин в джинсах и простой кожаной куртке. Даже Стив, отличавшийся отменной памятью на лица, не был до конца уверен, узнал бы он его после, встреться они где-нибудь на нейтральной территории.

\- Привет, Роджерс, - сказал гость и усмехнулся. – Старк здесь?

Стив мгновенно напрягся, и незнакомец поспешил добавить:

\- Всё в порядке, никто не знает. Я не воевать пришёл. Может, впустишь?

\- С чего бы? – прохладно ответил Стив.

\- У меня есть кое-что. Против мистера Обадайи Стейна. Отменная куча компромата. Хватит на тройку пожизненных. – Блондин вынул из кармана руку и продемонстрировал зажатую между пальцев маленькую флэшку.  

Стив окончательно растерялся. Парень ему не нравился, но он не выглядел опасным или агрессивно настроенным, да и развитая годами службы в армии интуиция пока молчала.

Причин доверять ему Стив всё же пока не находил.

\- Так, - с наигранной усталостью вздохнул незнакомец. – Ладно. Роджерс, я всё знаю. Про Старка, тебя, Обадайю и боевиков. И хочу помочь. А если впустишь, даже объясню, как эта светлая мысль пришла мне в голову.

На моменте «про Старка и тебя» Стив едва не покраснел, и лицо незнакомца засветилось откровенной насмешкой.

\- Кто ты такой? – мрачно поинтересовался Стив.

\- На данный момент – вынужденный союзник. – Парень склонил голову к плечу, и Стив заметил, что для блондина его глаза были на удивление тёмными, почти чёрными. – Но ты можешь называть меня Клинтом. Ну как?

\- У меня нет компьютера, - заметил Стив, кивая на флэшку.

\- Я знаю. – Клинт оттянул большим пальцем ремешок переброшенной через плечо сумки. – Не держи меня за идиота. Слушай, сравни меня с собой. Что я смогу тебе сделать?

Стив лучше других знал, что разница в весе или количестве мышц ничего не значила, когда дело касалось боевых техник. Судя по всему, Клинт догадался, к чему шли мысли Стива, потому что лицо его помрачнело.

\- Ненавижу вашу породу, - проворчал он. – Сплошные параноики. Если ты так переживаешь за себя или за Старка, мы можем посмотреть всё прямо здесь, на площадке. Среди твоих соседей точно нет стейновских шпионов?

Стив собирался возразить, но тут из квартиры донеслись шуршание, грохот и следом – сдавленные проклятия.

Клинт недобро ухмыльнулся.

\- Эй, Старк! - крикнул он. – Я принёс компромат на Обадайю, но твой приятель мне не верит!

\- Ладно.  Сейчас покажешь свой компромат, - рявкнул Стив и захлопнул дверь прямо перед озадаченным Клинтом.

 

Когда Стив подошёл, Тони успел вернуться на диван. Выглядел он немногим лучше, чем вчера, но заостренные черты сгладились, а взгляд неуверенно скользнул по фигуре Стива.

\- Хэй, - сказал Тони, потирая левый локоть.

Стив замер, не решаясь спросить.

\- Мне кажется, - произнес Тони, - что на тебе сейчас черная футболка. Не разочаровывай меня, ладно? И почему у тебя шумно в такую рань?

\- Полвторого дня, - с заметным облегчением ответил Стив. Футболка на нём была тёмно-синей, со звездой  на груди. – Да, в это время все просыпаются и начинают шуметь.

Тони криво усмехнулся.

\- Ты начинаешь напоминать мне Пеппер. Где мой кофе? И кто кричал?

Кофе в доме Стива никогда не было. Не то, чтобы он его не любил, скорее, просто не заморачивался с покупкой любых продуктов – особенно в последнее время, которое он по большей части проводил в Старк Тауэр. Но зная, что первым потребует проснувшийся Тони, Стив прошелся по соседям и собрал небольшой завтрак.

Мысль о магазине даже не мелькнула. Далеко отходить от Тони он просто не мог.

\- Под дверью стоит некто по имени Клинт и утверждает, что у него есть компромат на Обадайю, - ровно пояснил Стив. – Не знаю, стоит  ли ему доверять.

Тони сощурился и провел рукой по подбородку, чтобы сейчас же недовольно поморщиться.

\- Впусти. Не думаю, что он может сделать ситуацию хуже. Но не забудь про кофе! – крикнул он вслед.

 

Когда Стив снова открыл дверь, Клинт сидел на ступеньках с лэптопом.

\- А если бы я ушел? – недовольно протянул он.

\- Тогда твоя информация ничего не стоила, - просто ответил Стив. – Если ты действительно хотел сказать что-то, дождался бы в любом случае. Хотя, я не исключаю, что ты просто ненормальный.

\- Ненормальные здесь только вы, - заявил Клинт, переступая порог. – Психованный военный и психованный миллиардер. Мне уже не по себе.

Раздраженно поморщившись, Стив подтолкнул его в сторону комнаты. Он уже начинал жалеть, что попросту не выхватил флэшку из рук.

 

Клинт остановился перед Тони, и некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга: один – невидяще, второй – задумчиво. Потом Клинт совершенно бесшумно подался вперёд и махнул перед лицом Тони ладонью, и прежде, чем Стив успел броситься на него, отступил на несколько шагов назад.

\- Значит, Наташа не соврала, - сказал Клинт. – Ничего, Старк, это пройдёт. Мы уже тогда заподозрили, что Обадайя – чёртов мудак, и подменили яд. Через пару дней снова будешь собирать свои игрушки.

\- Великолепно. – Тони оскалился. – Наташа – это та самая рыжая девица с отменной задницей?

\- Ты тоже заметил? – Клинт оглядел разобранную кровать и скептически поднял бровь. – Так ты играешь за обе команды? Неожиданно.

\- Так, - повысил голос Стив. Клинт примирительно поднял руки, что смотрелось почти забавно, учитывая зажатый подмышкой лэптоп.

Тони, как ни странно, заметно расслабился. Вчера он уснул в костюме, но при этом – Стив не мог не заметить – всё равно умудрялся выглядеть так же, как на большинстве снимков из жёлтых газет, обвинявших владельца Старк Индастрис во всех смертных грехах. Картину портила только лёгкая небритость. 

\- Он уже принёс хорошие новости, - сказал Тони. – Где мой кофе?

\- Я не могу оставить вас здесь вдвоём.

\- Я не такой, - возмутился было Клинт, но, заметив взгляд Стива, осёкся. – Послушай, ты всерьёз считаешь, что я убью его, пока ты будешь в соседней комнате? Чем? Компом?

Тони фыркнул, и Стив, бросив последний недобрый взгляд на Клинта, вышел на кухню.

 

Когда он вернулся, Клинт уже сидел в кресле с раскрытым лэптопом на коленях.

\- Слухи не берутся ниоткуда, - говорил он. – Для того, чтобы возникли слухи, должна появиться утечка информации. А для утечки информации нужен кто-то, заинтересованный в этой утечке.

Стив подошёл к Тони, сел рядом и вложил ему в руки чашку с кофе. Тот рассеянно кивнул.

Клинт, судя по виду, хотел это как-то прокомментировать, но благоразумно прикусил язык. Стив был не слишком-то настроен на шутки.

\- Так вот, - продолжил Клинт. – Подозреваю, что в стане боевиков, с которыми связан Стейн, завёлся предатель. Не знаю, что конкретно там произошло, да и не суть важно, но люди Стейна работали оперативно. Словом, информация исчезла: её хватило для домыслов, но не для конкретных обвинений.

Клинт пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре.

\- Наверное, Обадайя счёл всё это знаком свыше и нанял меня, чтобы я прикончил тебя, Тони Старк. Но случился этот твой параноидальный солдат, ну и… Как плечо, Роджерс?

Тони вцепился в запястье Стива с быстротой и силой зрячего человека. Хватка была железной, и Стиву пришлось расслабиться.

\- Я не хотел, - пожал плечами Клинт. Стив подумал, что он либо отмороженный придурок, либо совершенный псих: маловероятно, что нормальный человек явился бы к своей жертве, чтобы поболтать. – И рад, что не вышиб тебе мозги.

В ответ Стив усмехнулся, чем вызвал недоуменный взгляд Клинта.

\- Приказы выполняются, какими бы они не были, - пояснил он. – Это нормально.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Клинт. – Я тебя недооценил. Более вменяемый, чем казалось с первого взгляда. Кстати, как ты узнал, откуда я буду стрелять? Не в обиду, но я профессионал, да и план был очень хорош, согласись.

\- Как только начались вспышки камер, стало понятно, что они действуют на ослепление. Точек для выстрела было две, если целью являлся именно Тони, и в одной из них вспышек было заметно меньше. Чистые рефлексы и паранойя. – Стив растерянно побарабанил пальцами по кровати. – Ты ведь обычно не из пистолетов стреляешь, так?

\- Заметил? Я лучник, и…

\- Девочки, - устало произнёс Тони. – Я оставил бы вас обсуждать косметику и дальше, но есть пара вещей, которые мне хотелось бы знать.

Клинт ухмыльнулся.

\- Торопишься? Собственно, всю информацию я уже вывел на экран, но, боюсь, ты не сможешь оценить. А твой приятель, судя по отсутствию компьютера, вовсе не разбирается в технике…

Молча поднявшись, Стив подошел к нему и не особо церемонясь, развернул лэптоп к себе.

Папки с документами были открыты беспорядочным образом, и уловить, в какой последовательности нужно было смотреть, оказалось непросто. Документы, договора, фотографии – всё лежало вперемешку, словно кто-то очень торопился собрать всю информацию, не особо заботясь о том, как потом с ней работать.

Но это не имело значения.

Даже далекий от юриспруденции Стив представлял, сколько стоило такое количество компромата. Клинт не врал.

\- Не надо заучивать, - нетерпеливо проговорил он. – Я не собираюсь забирать флэшку.

Среди перечня организаций и группировок было одно знакомое название. Стив нервно прикусил губу.

\- Тони, - сказал он, наконец, - этого вполне хватит, чтобы поставить Обадайю на место.

 Тот кивнул – скорее своим мыслям, чем словам Стива.

\- Отлично. Я не буду спрашивать, как ты получил всю эту информацию. Но что ты за это хочешь?

Подтянув лэптоп обратно, Клинт снова сосредоточено пробежался по клавишам. Насколько понял Стив - считал.

\- Самое главное – ты, Старк, со своими военными псами не будешь нас преследовать. Сделаем вид, что просто не поняли друг друга, и мирно разойдемся.

 - Никаких игр в кошки-мышки? – уточнил Тони. – Славно. А теперь главный вопрос: с чего тебе, наёмнику Обадайи, приходить сюда и выкладывать всё это?

В его голосе зазвучали нехорошие, стальные нотки. Похоже, Клинт это почувствовал, потому что из его глаз исчезло всё веселье.

\- Мы провалили задание, Старк, - сказал он. Они с Тони смотрели друг на друга, и Стив даже не заподозрил бы о том, что этот обмен взглядами был односторонним, не знай он наверняка. – Обадайю это не устроило. Сейчас Наташа в больнице.

Он наморщил нос, будто увидел что-то предельно отвратительное.

\- Я хотел уйти из наёмников после этого дела – завершив его успешно, разумеется. Но такой вариант меня тоже вполне устраивает.

Он вытащил флэшку и передал её Стиву.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тони. – Записывай номер телефона. Трубку возьмёт Вирджиния Поттс, вы пересечётесь с ней, и она отдаст тебе деньги наличными. Никаких переводов.

\- Ясное дело, - хмыкнул Клинт. Он застегнул сумку и поднялся. – Приятно было поболтать. Будь здоров, Старк. Очень надеюсь, что мы с вами, ребята, больше никогда и нигде не пересечёмся.

\- Взаимно, - буркнул Стив. Тони широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Кстати, Роджерс, - неожиданно сказал Клинт, когда они уже стояли на пороге. – Вот мой номер телефона – на случай, если захочешь потрепаться про луки.

И прежде, чем Стив успел возразить, Клинт сунул ему в руку бумажку и практически бесшумно сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Стив невольно восхитился: бетонные стены создавали великолепный акустический эффект – порой он сам мог проснуться посреди ночи из-за того, что какой-то сосед возвращался домой слишком поздно.

Наверное, сказывалась тренировка.

Стив аккуратно прикрыл дверь и развернулся, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с Тони.

\- Как… - начал Стив, но замолк, когда Тони протянул руку и коснулся его плеча.

\- По памяти. – Он усмехнулся. – Значит, пара дней? Так сказал Клинт?

\- Так. – Стив развернул Тони лицом к проходу в комнату и мягко подтолкнул. – Возвращайся.

\- Набери Пеппер, - велел Тони. – Ещё мне нужна одежда, зубная щётка и бритва.

\- Бритва? – переспросил Стив.

Тони остановился и развернулся, опираясь о стену ладонью.

\- Ненавижу плохо выглядеть, - признался он. – Да, ещё кофе, виски и… я сказал, чтобы ты набрал Пеппер?

\- Как ты собираешься бриться? – Стив напрочь проигнорировал последние слова Тони. – Ты же не видишь.

\- Зато ты видишь, - невозмутимо ответил Тони.

Стив мысленно закатил глаза, запоздало понимая, что хуже болеющего Старка может быть только болеющий Старк, которому объявили, что он идёт на поправку.

 

 

  **X**

Пеппер страшно разозлилась, но за яростной отповедью Стив явственно различал искреннюю тревогу. Он неуклюже попытался объяснить, что Тони просто хотел сменить обстановку, что совет директоров вывел его из себя, что он видеть не может Старк Тауэр, не то что там находиться, но Пеппер не поверила. Потом трубку перехватил Тони.

\- Эй, Пеп, прекрати панику, - весело сказал он. – У нас всё отлично. Выпивка, девочки, гулянки. Позволь своим ребятам порезвиться, а?

\- Тони. – Пеппер замялась. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты влип в неприятности…

\- Да-да.

\- …и утащил за собой Стива. Я…

\- …слышал всю эту лекцию про здравый смысл уже сотни раз, - прервал её Тони. Он снова потёр переносицу отработанным до автоматизма движением. – Всё, до связи.

\- Месяц, - неожиданно сказала Пеппер. – Месяц ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. Ходить на все встречи, вставать в девять утра, нормально есть и спать.

\- Деспот, - улыбнулся Тони. – Договорились.

 

К вечеру второго дня Тони пришел к выводу, что он полностью изучил квартиру Стива. В любой другой момент она показалась бы ему тесной и слишком простой, но именно сейчас это было то, что нужно. Расстояние стены до стены не позволяло слишком долго блуждать, а отсутствие большого количества мебели спасло колени Тони от синяков.

А из Стива получилась просто замечательная сиделка.

Тони провел рукой по закрытым векам, после чего выставил её вперед и медленно распахнул глаза. Ладонь ярко выделялась на фоне лампы, и он вполне мог рассмотреть каждый палец – событие, которое вызвало довольную ухмылку и облегчение одновременно. Силуэты предметов сливались в единую бесцветную массу, чем дальше Тони смотрел, но прогресс был значительным.  На самом деле, он просто радовался тому, что мог видеть хоть что-то.

Например, широкую спину Стива, который сидел за столом и, судя по шуршащим звукам, что-то рисовал. Иногда карандаш замирал на несколько секунд, шуршание прекращалось, а спина Стива покачивалась, словно держать её прямо требовало некоторых усилий.

Тони постарался вспомнить, когда тот в последний раз спал, но, к собственному удивлению, не смог. Всё возможное время диван занимал он сам.

\- Стив, - позвал он. – А ты не думал, что иногда стоит отдыхать?

Тот промолчал.

\- Стив, - чуть громче повторил Тони.

Они не затрагивали тему, начатую вечером двумя днями ранее. Стив не говорил ничего, а Тони справедливо предположил, что поцелуй тот использовал как замену отрезвляющей пощёчине. В случае, когда задействовать пощёчину по какой-то причине не представлялось возможным.

Тони чувствовал, что ввязывается в нечто, о чём он не имел ни малейшего представления – в чём не разбирался, и чего не понимал, а Тони Старк не был бы Тони Старком, если бы не питал неприязни к подобным вещам.

Силуэт шевельнулся: очевидно, Стив развернулся на стуле лицом к Тони.

\- Я сплю в кресле, - сказал он. – Меня всё устраивает.

 

Он не всегда сидел дома с Тони, конечно: иногда он выбирался на улицу – за продуктами или по просьбе, но никогда особенно далеко или надолго. Это время Тони использовал, чтобы поорать по телефону на людей из Старк Индастрис, которые – как обычно – в отсутствии контроля начинали саботировать работу и разваливать компанию.

\- Не глупи, - поморщился Тони. – Тут вполне хватит места для двоих.

Тони чувствовал, что ввязывается в нечто – особенно когда Стив впервые подошёл к нему с бритвой. Доверять человеку в каких-то бытовых мелочах сверхсамостоятельному Тони оказалось в разы тяжелее, чем дать тому же человеку доступ к сердцу Старк Индастрис, и это открытие в некоторой степени потрясало.

И пока Тони пытался скрыть подгибавшиеся колени за привычным ехидством, Стив с терпеливым упорством удерживал его за подбородок. И ждал.

Откровенно говоря, в таких обстоятельствах Тони совершенно точно сломал бы себе нос. Но Стив терпел, и в этом терпении было что-то поистине героическое.

 

Стив шумно выдохнул.

Вполне возможно, что дышал он нормально, но в отсутствии нормального зрения остальные органы чувств незамедлительно обострились. Это была ещё одна причина, по которой Тони чувствовал себя немного неуютно. На любое прикосновение тело реагировало немного сильнее, чем обычно, и даже легкое касание бритвы сперва воспринималось почти как прямая угроза жизни.

\- Я понимаю, что ты привык к более… - Стив запнулся, - комфортной обстановке. Освободить для тебя кровать – меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Тони раздражённо качнул головой.

Самоотдачи Стива хватило бы на толпу нормальных людей. Количество вещей, которые он мог принести в жертву чьему-то благополучию, неуклонно росло, и, как Тони подозревал, стремительно подбиралось к своему пределу. Если дело дошло до сна, долго Стив не продержится.

\- Свалишься от усталости где-нибудь, - обвиняющим тоном произнес Тони. – А я останусь тут один. Если о себе думать не хочешь, то подумай обо мне.

Ему показалось, что Стив нерешительно качнулся. Вполне возможно, это были игры воображения.

\- Послушай, это твоя кровать. Ты не можешь так долго обделять её вниманием.

\- Я… - пробормотал Стив. – Ладно. Извини. Трёх часов мне хватит.

 Тони победно ухмыльнулся.

 

Места Стив занял на самом деле немного: он вжался в противоположный угол так, словно старался держаться как можно дальше от Тони.

Это задевало.

Тони съехал по спинке дивана вниз и уперся взглядом в потолок. По спине отчетливо прошелся холодок – перед глазами было темно, слишком темно, чтобы это можно было воспринять спокойно. Выдохнув сквозь зубы и мысленно отругав себя за излишнее паникёрство, Тони подмял под себя подушку и повернулся на бок.

\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил он.

\- Конечно, - ответил Стив.

Для Тони было абсолютно очевидным, что Стив лгал. Ещё более очевидным было то, что рядом с Тони Стив чувствовал себя как минимум неуютно.

\- Послушай, - вздохнул Тони. – Я хочу спросить об одной вещи. О том вечере, когда… мы только пришли сюда.

Стив замер – вроде бы, даже дышать перестал, и Тони пожалел, что не прикусил язык до того, как начал болтать. Он вытянул руку и вслепую коснулся пальцами шеи Стива, и тот сразу же перехватил его за запястье.

На этот раз дышать стало сложно Тони, но он всё равно продолжил.

\- Ты сделал это, чтобы я прекратил истерику, верно?

Этим утром Тони наткнулся на подвешенную к потолку боксёрскую грушу и к моменту, когда Стив вернулся домой, уже умудрился стесать себе костяшки. Стив пригрозил, что снимет её и выбросит к чертям, а потом предложил устроить спарринг – после того, как Тони снова начнёт видеть.

Свезённая кожа болела. Когда Стив коснулся раны губами, Тони замер от неожиданности.

\- Нет, - просто сказал Стив.

\- Тогда прекрати вести себя как идиот, - пробормотал Тони. Он высвободил руку из хватки – но только для того, чтобы взять Стива за воротник футболки, притянуть ближе и уткнуться лбом куда-то в район ключиц.

Стив вздохнул, и Тони позволил себе провалиться в сон.

 

*  *  *

Утром Стив осторожно поднялся с кровати, стараясь не разбудить Тони, отошёл в ведущий к кухне коридор и начал делать зарядку. Левое плечо всё ещё плохо гнулось, разминать его приходилось чаще обычного, но Стив привык к большим физическим нагрузкам.

На выходе из душа его встретил сонный, немного взъерошенный Тони и незамедлительно зажал в дверном проеме.  
\- Хотел посмотреть на твоё лицо в этот момент, - насмешливо пояснил он после короткого поцелуя. – Как я и думал. Незабываемое зрелище.  
\- Тебе уже лучше?  
То, что Тони видел его лицо, говорило о многом. Кроме радости, облегчения и странной, но ставшей уже привычной за последнее время нежности, Стив испытал легкое разочарование.  
Почти восстановившееся зрение знаменовало конец их вынужденного отпуска. Пора было разбираться с Обадайей.  
\- Мне замечательно, – заверил Тони после небольшой паузы. – Всё по высшему разряду, для полного счастья осталось выпить кофе и воцарить… провозгласить? мир во всем мире. Перестань убегать, Стив.  
Переход от шутливого тона к серьёзному был слишком резким. Стив растерянно повел плечом, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки, но Тони только сильнее сжал руки.  
\- Я не… - начал было Стив и замолчал.  
Пожалуй, он всё же убегал.

Практически весь опыт отношений Стива сводился к выпускному вечеру. Кажется, Баки познакомил его с девушкой. Кажется, её звали Лоррейн. Кажется, у них что-то было, но Стив ничего не мог сказать наверняка, память о том вечере была более чем старательно запечатана.  
А потом появилась Пегги. Прекрасная, удивительная, сильная, великолепная Пегги, которая до последнего не обращала на него внимания, но, в конце концов, сдалась и пообещала ему танец.

Пегги писала ему письма в армию, но Стив, слишком занятый заполнением пустоты, игнорировал их. А когда перестал, стало слишком поздно – и Стив слишком уважал чужую жизнь, чтобы бесцеремонно вторгаться в неё после продолжительного молчания.

Стив никогда не думал, что ему нравились мужчины. Наверное, они не нравились ему и сейчас: в конце концов, такие вещи шли вразрез с жизнью, которую он представлял себе до войны, с работой в дизайнерской конторе, милой женой и общими детьми; такие вещи шли вразрез и с тем, что началось во время и после войны. Ничего нельзя было загадывать. Стив просто не задумывался.

Ему не нравились мужчины, но ему нравился Тони Старк. А таблоиды, словно нарочно, пытались убедить весь мир в совершенно определённых и абсолютно стандартных предпочтениях последнего.

  
Наверное, что-то отразилось в его глазах, потому что Тони вдруг отступил.  
\- Послушай, - сказал он. – Я тоже привык действовать совсем иначе. Много алкоголя, много денег, много обаяния и Пеппер, убирающая утром из моей постели очередную красотку.  
Стив недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Серьёзно. Таких продолжительных целомудренных отношений у меня ещё ни с кем не было, – полушутя заявил Тони.  
Несмотря на всю наигранность, в его словах чудилось что-то, чему Стив не мог дать определения. Что-то, схожее с ощущениями самого Стива.

Возможно, всему виной было слово «отношения», никак не вязавшееся с образом Старка.

Стив протянул руку вперед, коснувшись щеки Тони, опустил пальцы ниже, на шею, а потом перехватил его за предплечья и очень осторожно, едва касаясь, тронул губами виска. Таких целомудренных отношений у Тони точно не было.  
\- Потом, - хрипло выдохнул он, притягивая Стива ближе. – Приедешь дней через пять, я справлюсь со всеми делами или нагружу ими Пеппер…  
Подавшись вперед, Тони надавил ему на грудь, вынуждая склониться, и поцеловал, уверенно, жадно, одуряюще хорошо, остановившись только тогда, когда у них совсем не осталось воздуха.  
\- Хотя знаешь, - проговорил Тони, сильнее надавливая на тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь, - лучше приезжай послезавтра.

*  
Тони уехал сразу после того, как прочитал сообщение от Пеппер. Он даже не собирал вещи, просто посмотрел на Стива с ошалевшим от радости выражением лица, пробормотал что-то про великие дела и вызвонил такси. Его тягу к действиям нельзя было осуждать – запертый в четырех стенах и четырех чувствах Тони Старк становился невыносимым.  
Тем более, Стив сам хотел, чтобы Тони поймал Обадайю, а с этим вряд ли можно было откладывать.

У самого Стива тоже были дела. Например, решить, что именно он будет делать с допуском к службе.

Ещё совсем недавно Стив с отчаянной решимостью вцепился бы в это предложение и сразу вызвался бы в горячие точки. Менять мир хотя бы так, делать что-то существенное, именно об этом они с Баки договаривались, прежде чем пойти в армию, именно таким они видели своё будущее. Вернее, Стив видел своё будущее так, а Баки просто не мог его оставить одного.  
Но теперь Баки не было рядом, а со Стивом случился Тони Старк.  
Возможно, это было шансом изменить если не мир в целом, то хотя бы свою жизнь.

*  *  *

В Старк Тауэр Тони встретила тишина.

Мир перед глазами всё ещё немного плыл, был нечётким, серым и блеклым, но Тони, успевший истосковаться по возможности нормально видеть, был рад и этому. А ещё он отчаянно соскучился по дому, осознав это примерно в тот момент, когда он перешагнул порог пентхауза.

\- Джарвис, - позвал Тони.

\- Сэр, - вежливо откликнулся компьютер. – Добро пожаловать домой, сэр.

\- Как я скучал, дружище, - улыбнулся Тони. Он вытащил из минибара бутылку и плеснул себе виски в стакан.

\- Взаимно, сэр.

\- Лжец, - с неприкрытым удовольствием ответил Тони. – Где Пеппер?

\- Мисс Поттс не было здесь со вчерашнего вечера.

Тони озадаченно поднял бровь. Откровенно говоря, он ожидал скандала с выяснением отношений, и где-то в глубине души не мог дождаться момента, когда Пеппер предстанет перед ним и начнёт обвинять его во всём подряд.

Пеппер была терпеливой, сдержанной и совершенно не умела долго злиться, и иногда Тони подозревал, что единственным человеком, способным вывести её из себя, был он сам.

Это был необычный повод для гордости, но Тони питал странную привязанность ко всему необычному.

\- Кто-нибудь ещё приезжал?

\- Полковник Роудс, сэр. Он оставил вам сообщение.

\- Что-нибудь важное?

\- Нет, сэр.

Тони сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда флэшку. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на неё, запоздало осознавая, что на нём всё ещё была одежда Стива: подвёрнутые джинсы и старая футболка,  которая до сих пор почти неуловимо пахла порошком и чужим домом.

Тони поколебался, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и шагнул к лифту: он собирался сделать несколько резервных копий информации с флэшки – на всякий случай. Обадайя почти наверняка догадался, что у Старка кое-что на него было.

В лифте он достал телефон, набрал номер Пеппер и почти минуту слушал длинные гудки. В целом, это было нетипично: даже обиженная, Пеппер никогда не отключала телефон и не игнорировала звонки.

Дверь лифта открылась, впуская Тони в гараж.

\- Джарвис, - сказал он, на ходу втыкая флэшку в слот, - создай несколько копий: первую размести на моём личном сервере, вторую спрячь где-нибудь, от меня в том числе.  До востребования. Зашифруй так тщательно, как только возможно.

\- Да, сэр.

Тут всё было как всегда, разве что некоторые вещи переложены – видимо, Пеппер, пользуясь моментом, всё же решила прибраться. Это было умно: она злилась и поэтому считала себя вправе делать то, что никогда не решилась бы сделать в обычной ситуации.

Он ещё раз набрал её номер, на этот раз рабочий. Гудки шли долго, и Тони собирался сбросить звонок, когда на другом конце раздался вкрадчивый мужской голос.

\- Здравствуй, Энтони, - проговорил Обадайя.

 

Первым порывом – отчасти детским и малодушным - было бросить трубку. Изменить отношение к человеку, который был рядом и поддерживал много лет, было сложно вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Тони свыкся с мыслью, что Обадайя был предателем, но по привычке продолжал реагировать на него как на надоедливого друга отца.

 

Остановило порыв осознание, что Стейн отвечал с телефона Пеппер.

\- Обадайя, - как можно более ровно сказал Тони. – Что же ты не пришел в гости? Совсем про меня забыл.

\- Боюсь, ты был слишком увлечен отдыхом у своего нового друга, - с наигранным сожалением ответил тот. – Мне было совестно вас прерывать.

\- Для тебя у меня всегда….

\- Как ты сам говорил, - прервал его Обадайя, - к черту весь этот фарс. У меня есть несколько заданий, которые ты должен очень старательно выполнить.

Зажав трубку плечом, Тони напечатал Джарвису несколько команд. Освещение на секунду мигнуло, и на огромном экране открылись все камеры слежения в Старк Индастрис.

Обадайя расслабленно сидел в своем кабинете, покручивая в руках какой-то небольшой предмет.

\- И я это сделаю, потому что?..

\- Энтони, ты же не дурак.

Дураком Тони не был. Он догадался почти сразу.

\- Она у тебя?

\- О ком ты? – удивленно переспросил Обадайя. – У тебя не так уж много времени. 

Проблема состояла в том, что Обадайя тоже не был идиотом.

\- Слушаю, - сквозь зубы проговорил Тони.

\- Всё просто, даже гений вроде тебя справится. - В голосе Обадайи явственно звучало веселье. – Сейчас ты наденешь свой лучший костюм, нацепишь фирменное обаяние и пойдешь на самую громкую вечеринку. Главное, чтобы тебя заметило как можно больше камер. Пей, буянь, всё как обычно.

Глаза резало от напряжения, но Тони продолжал вглядываться в экран, словно это могло хоть как-то помочь.

Словно Обадайя действительно мог спрятать Пеппер у себя под столом.

Словно всё могло быть так просто.

\- Не забудь взять с собой всё, что у тебя есть на меня, и удалить все копии. Я перезвоню.

Обадайя повернулся в кресле и помахал рукой прямо в камеру.

 

Тони выпустил телефон и отступил на шаг от стола.

\- Джарвис, - произнес он. – Ты сделал запись?

\- Как вы и приказали, - незамедлительно ответил компьютер.

\- Хорошо. – Тони провел рукой по волосам и рвано выдохнул. - Ещё не знаю, зачем… но хорошо.

\- Всё в порядке, сэр?

\- Нет.

Всё было плохо.

 

*  *  *

Хэппи обижался: Тони видел его тяжёлый взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Что? – наконец, не выдержал он.

Ему было дурно, а ещё он вполне понимал, что остатков его самообладания хватит только на хорошую игру перед камерами. У Обадайи был план, а у Тони не было никаких идей о том, в чём этот план заключался.

Сначала он хотел позвонить Стиву, но потом отбросил идею как слишком рискованную: с этим делом ему, в кои-то веки, придётся разбираться самостоятельно, не подставляя никого из близких.

Он оставил Стиву сообщение через Джарвиса, на случай, - чудовищно маловероятный, - что тому понадобится заехать в Старк Тауэр.

\- Мы беспокоились, - ответил Хэппи. Тони, ожидавший вежливого: «Всё в порядке», нахмурился. – Пеппер, Роуди, я. Ты никогда раньше такого не делал.

Как для Пеппер переход на официальное «вы», для Хэппи фамильярность была признаком недовольства. Тони знал это, но сил на выслушивание обвинений и придумывание оправданий у него не осталось.

\- Прекрасно, - раздражённо буркнул он. – Я всю свою жизнь бросил на то, чтобы быть непредсказуемым, а в итоге непредсказуемость стала мерилом моего поведения.

Хэппи сердито поджал губы и поправил зеркало. Остаток дороги они провели в тяжёлом молчании.

 

Конечно, Тони не пил, но репортёрам для постановки диагноза хватило одного взгляда на его красные глаза. Видимо, лопнувшие капилляры были чем-то вроде побочного эффекта яда, и, пожалуй, впервые за всё время Тони был ему благодарен.

«Сделай что-нибудь отвратительное, Энтони. Ты же мастер в этом». – Обадайя продолжал писать с телефона Пеппер, и это злило почти так же сильно, как тот факт, что Стейн взял её в заложники.

В заложники. Тони и в кошмарном сне не мог предположить, что однажды такое произойдёт.

 

С одной стороны, производство оружия всем своим видом заявляло о несомненной опасности, которая подстерегала на жизненном пути всех замешанных в это дело людей. С другой – Тони, прекрасно знавший всё это, приложил чудовищные усилия, чтобы обезопасить себя и окружающих.

Когда-то давно его спросили, любит ли он оружие, и Тони честно ответил, что нет. И добавил, глядя в удивлённое лицо журналистки, что любить и уметь пользоваться – это вещи, которые следует разделять.

Тогда он немного слукавил: на самом деле Тони Старк был без ума от всего, что создавал, и считал производство оружия всего лишь очередной составляющей своего искусства. То есть, он любил не оружие как таковое, а оружие как часть всего, что делал своими руками.

Сейчас он впервые за долгое время задумался о том старом, бессмысленном, казалось бы, разговоре.

 

\- Хэй. – Тони широко улыбнулся камере и выплеснул в объектив бренди из своего стакана.

 

 **XI**

Около пруда стоял хипповатого вида парень в зеркальных очках и, мелко разминая кусок хлеба, бросал крошки уткам. Волосы парня были завиты в дреды, и красный свет заходящего солнца оттенял их тёмно-каштановый цвет медью.

Стив быстрыми штрихами зарисовывал субтильную фигуру, пожалуй, слишком много внимания уделяя деталям. Рисование не терпело невежества и мыслей о чём-то постороннем, поэтому Стив в третий раз стирал набросок ластиком.

Телефонный звонок стал неожиданностью, чётко и звонко разрезав будничную тишину вечернего парка. Стив вздрогнул, и рисунок прочертила некрасивая жирная полоса.

\- Стив? – Голос мисс Картер был профессионально-учтивым. В этом было что-то, свойственное психологам до мозга костей: Стив подозревал, что мисс Картер разговаривала так даже с надоедливыми соседями. – Ты мне звонил. Что-то срочное?

\- Нет-нет, - поспешно ответил Стив. Хипповатый парень бросил на него взгляд поверх очков, стряхнул налипшие крошки с ладоней и медленно побрёл вдоль берега. – Я звонил по поводу разрешения.

\- Да. – Можно было услышать, как на том конце мисс Картер улыбнулась. – Я как раз хотела обсудить кое-какие моменты. Можешь подъехать ко мне?

\- Сейчас? – озадачился Стив. Мисс Картер рассмеялась.

\- Домой, я имею в виду. Надеюсь, ты не против? Записывай адрес.

Стив кивнул непонятно почему и поднял упавший в траву карандаш.

 

Перед  тем, как зайти в квартиру, Стив неуверенно покрутил в руках коробку конфет. Идти в гости к девушке, пусть даже к лечащему врачу, без какого-нибудь учтивого подарка было бы невежливо с его стороны. Но покупка конфет вызвала небольшие проблемы.

Дело было в том, что последнее время Стив практически не пользовался деньгами. Зарплату и военную пенсию ему безропотно начисляли на карточку, а так как он всё возможное время проводил с Тони, за еду ему беспокоиться не приходилось. И количество налички в кармане стремительно уменьшалось. А к карточкам Стив попросту не привык – это можно было считать старомодным, но деньги в  его понимании имели ценность только в материальном эквиваленте.

Стив собирался набрать Тони, чтобы уточнить свой пароль, но в последний момент нашёл в кармане ещё несколько купюр.

 

Мисс Картер открыла дверь до того, как Стив постучал.

Она была красива. Почти, как любил выражаться Тони, «знойная штучка», особенно когда привычная военная форма  сменилась домашними джинсами и легкой светлой майкой.

Мисс Картер вежливо улыбнулась и склонила голову к плечу.

\- Как мило, - сказала она, принимая конфеты из рук Стива. – Поставлю чайник. Проходи.

\- Мисс Картер, я всего лишь хотел сказать… - начал было Стив, но она перебила его и, спокойно взяв за руку, завела внутрь.

\- Сначала чай. Расслабьтесь, капитан Роджерс, вы не на задании. И называй меня Шерон.

 

Пока мисс Картер – Шерон, мысленно поправил себя Стив, - шуршала чайными пакетиками на кухне, Стив скованно замер на пороге. Он не собирался задерживаться и тем более обязывать своим присутствием в такое позднее время.

Из кухни доносилось сонное бормотание маленького телевизора: показывали то ли новости, то ли прогноз погоды, то ли что-то, связанное с биржами.

\- Я просто хотел попросить вас не подписывать разрешение, - сказал Стив.

Шерон замерла, так и не нажав кнопку на чайнике, и повернула голову.

\- Зайди, - велела она. – Не стой на пороге. Давай поговорим.

 

Стив не совсем понимал, что ещё можно было здесь обсуждать. Он осознавал, почему ему вернули допуск к военной службе: Баки был официально похоронен, и Стив почти не сомневался, что Шерон внесла свой вклад в решение о признании Барнса погибшим. Более того, Стив почти видел все выстраиваемые ею логические цепочки, но проще от этого не становилось.

Он высоко ценил чужую помощь, но с недавних пор в его размеренное и правильное существование вторглась мысль, что жить можно было иначе. Без войны. Без выполнения приказов. Без формы, бесконечных кошмаров и ночных налётов боевиков.

Это было сложно принять, но ещё сложнее оказалось это игнорировать.

 

Шерон села рядом с ним на диван и придвинула к нему чашку.

\- Рассказывай, - сказала она.

\- Это сеанс? – мгновенно отреагировал Стив.

\- Считай это дружеской беседой.

Бок Шерон был тёплым, а от её волос ненавязчиво и женственно пахло какими-то цветами. Она несильно прижалась к Стиву, но быстро отодвинулась, когда тот напрягся.

Некоторое время он думал над тем, как правильно высказать словами то, что существовало, в основном, в виде обрывков мыслей и ассоциаций. Потом глубоко вздохнул и проговорил:

\- Я понял, что не люблю войну.

Почти минуту Шерон молча размешивала сахар в своей чашке.

\- Это всё Старк, верно? – как-то обречённо спросила она. – Он тебя испортит, Стив. Он уже это сделал.

Стив отвернулся и скользнул глазами по кухне, силясь найти что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься. Взгляд упёрся в экран телевизора.

Там показывали сводку новостей – бегущая строка говорила про какую-то успешную встречу президента, про ограбление и растущий курс валют, но внимание привлекало не это. Чреда кадров показывала неподобающее поведение мультимиллиардера Тони Старка – переворачивающего стол, танцующего на рояле, прижимающего к себе нескольких девушек. Особенно часто повторяли момент с выплескиванием вина в объектив камеры.

Стив дёрнулся.

\- Видишь, - печально заметила Шерон. – Он просто тебя не достоин.

\- Что-то не так, - пробормотал Стив.

Что-то – в том, как улыбался Тони, в том, как улыбка не касалась его глаз, в абсолютно трезвом, немного затравленном взгляде, - действительно было не так. Абсолютно. Совершенно.

\- Могу тебе сказать как психолог… - начала было Шерон, но Стив её оборвал. Он резко поднялся, потом, вспомнив про правила приличия, смущённо откашлялся.

\- Извините, мисс Картер. Мне нужно уйти.

 

*  *  *

В переулке вышибалы отпустили его и аккуратно отряхнули костюм, предельно вежливо удерживая Тони на месте.

\- Всё в порядке, мистер Старк? – осторожно спросил один из них. – Вам нужна помощь?

Каждый охранник города знал – на камеры можно было действовать по уставу, но чем лучше ты обращался с Тони Старком, тем больше денег лежало на твоём банковском счёте.

На секунду захотелось им выговориться.  Послать всё к черту, вызвонить полицию, начать полноценное расследования и не ввязываться во все эти интриги Обадайи. Но это значило – почти наверняка – потерять Пеппер.

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

\- Порядок, - ответил Тони. – Дальше я сам.

Они пожали плечами и вернулись назад на прием.

«Великолепное выступление, мой мальчик, я наблюдал за трансляцией по трём каналам, - говорилось в сообщении. – А теперь самое время проведать мисс Поттс».

В глазах нещадно плыло. Тони перечитал текст раза три, прежде чем понял, что хотел от него Обадайя.

Следующим сообщением шел адрес, и – Тони моргнул – это действительно был домашний адрес  Пеппер. Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени она проводила на работе, свой дом у неё был.

 

Из такси Тони вывалился, едва не ударившись о дверь, и забыл заплатить – его остановил возмущенный окрик водителя.  В холле многоэтажного дома сидел консьерж и, судя по изменившемуся выражению лица, новости он тоже смотрел.

\- Салют, - сказал Тони, неопределенно взмахнув рукой. Другой он придерживался за стойку. – Мне нужна Пеппер. Мисс Поттс. Вирджиния. На каком она этаже?

\- На двенадцатом, - ответил консьерж. – Но её сейчас...

\- Неважно.

Оттолкнувшись от стойки, Тони направился к лифту.

 

Он всё время пытался проанализировать ситуацию: вопрос, зачем вся эта игра понадобилась Обадайе, никак не давал успокоиться. Похитив Пеппер, действуя напрямую, он сильно подставлялся, фактически выписывая себе обвинительный приговор заранее. Всё не могло быть так просто.

Значит, их дела шли хуже, чем можно было себе представить. Ни Пеппер, ни самого Тони он так просто не отпустит.

Двери лифта разъехались в разные стороны, выпуская в тёмный коридор яркий искусственный свет. Тони прищурился, выискивая взглядом нужный номер, повёл плечами и шагнул вперёд.

 

Он нажимал на дверную ручку в полной уверенности, что дверь заперта изнутри. Когда она легко поддалась, плавно, без скрипа впуская Тони внутрь, тот даже немного растерялся.

 

В коридоре было пусто и очень темно, но он смог рассмотреть полоску света, перечёркивавшую мрак на другом конце. Было тихо: ни криков, ни угроз, ни звуков борьбы. Тони неожиданно почувствовал себя заново ослепшим.

\- Пеппер! – крикнул Тони. – Пеп, ты здесь?

Никто не отозвался, и он пошёл вперёд по коридору. Мягкий ковёр почти полностью скрадывал его шаги, и единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, оставалось тяжёлое, раздражающе-громкое дыхание самого Тони.

Он даже дверь не стал закрывать, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума.

Тони достал заткнутый за ремень брюк пистолет, одну из простых, лёгких моделей, собранную им самим. Оставалось надеяться, что стрелять не придётся: Тони отчаянно хотел вышибить ублюдку-Обадайе мозги, но каким-нибудь более легальным, более мучительным способом.

Когда он взвёл курок и толкнул дальнюю дверь, его щеки коснулось что-то холодное, и в следующий момент Тони с паническим ужасом осознал, что он перестал чувствовать своё тело.

В ушах застучал пульс. Сердце забилось быстрее, пойманное в ловушку обездвиженной плоти, и Тони отчаянно втянул воздух в ноздри, пытаясь привести себя в чувство.

Обадайя поймал его под руки и мягко втолкнул в комнату.

\- Энтони, мой мальчик, - ласково поприветствовал его Обадайя. – Смотри, вот она – твоя Пеппер, живая и невредимая.

Пеппер была привязана к стулу: Тони разглядел на её бледных запястьях кровавые потёки, словно она растёрла кожу, пытаясь выпутаться из силков. Рядом с ножками стула валялись раздавленные очки.

\- Помнишь эту штучку? – Обадайя взмахнул перед лицом Тони небольшим металлическим предметом. – Парализатор. Я прихватил себе один на всякий случай. Хорошо, что ты принёс с собой пистолет, кстати.

Руки Обадайи были затянуты в перчатки из тонкой кожи. Он ещё раз активировал парализатор – когда подошёл к Пеппер, - и осторожно развязал верёвки, после чего аккуратно смотал их и спрятал в сумку.

Затем он вынул из своих ушей беруши.

\- У нас есть около двадцати минут. – Обадайя почти нежно убрал с лица Пеппер слипшиеся волосы.

Тони было дурно: недавнее отравление и паника размазывали все предметы перед глазами, превращая их в расплывчатые силуэты. Ему было плохо, и он не до конца понимал, что происходит – хотя в полной мере осознавал тот факт, что происходит нечто непоправимое.

Тони хотелось спать, но когда он прикрыл глаза, Обадайя легонько хлопнул его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Мягкая кожа перчаток оказалась обжигающе холодной.

\- Понимаешь, к чему я веду? – медленно спросил Обадайя. Он поднял упавший пистолет и некоторое время молча смотрел на блестящий металл с выгравированной эмблемой Старк Индастрис. – Давай-ка сядем.

Он подтащил Тони к стене – так, что тот оказался в полусидячем положении, и встал рядом с ним на колени.

\- Ты поразишься гениальности моего плана, Энтони, - сказал Обдайя. Он взял правую руку Тони, вложил в неё пистолет, всё ещё тёплый от прикосновений, и медленно начал загибать пальцы: указательный – на спусковой крючок, большой – на курок.

Тони попытался вырваться из хватки парализатора, но даже мышцы лица отказывались его слушаться. От ужасного, чудовищного понимания того, что задумал Обадайя, его продрал озноб.

Он почувствовал, как из ушей по шее, вниз, тошнотворно медленно, потекла кровь.

\- Сам посуди. – Обадайя поднял руку Тони вместе с зажатым в ней пистолетом и нацелился на Пеппер. – Съехавший с катушек Тони Старк, пережив безумное потрясение, напивается и убивает свою ассистентку. Прямо из созданного им самим пистолета. Бам!

Тони закрыл глаза. Он не хотел, не мог видеть, как его рукой убивают Пеппер; ему было наплевать на всё, он бы с радостью отдал компанию Обадайе, только бы этого не случилось. Пеппер не заслужила этой дряни. Пеппер была слишком хорошей. Лучше бы убили его.

Обадайя не нажал на спусковой крючок. Тони увидел, когда мир снова пришёл в фокус, испуганные, расширившиеся от страха глаза Пеппер.

\- Твоя проблема в твоих мозгах, - продолжал Обадайя. – Такие мозги совершенно не сочетаются с идиотской точкой зрения, что всё вокруг подчиняется каким-то правилам чести. Ты возомнил себя супергероем, защищающим Америку, в то время как ты, Энтони, всего лишь бизнесмен. А что делают бизнесмены? Верно – устраивают выгодные сделки.

Обадайя повернул лицо Тони к себе – так, чтобы тот смотрел ему в лицо, - и сокрушённо покачал головой.

\- Мои люди сделали одну ошибку, за которую им пришлось расплачиваться. Ты делал ошибки всю жизнь, но никогда не получал положенного наказания. Без тебя Старк Индастрис будет лучше.

Обадайя улыбнулся.

Тони снова закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть выстрела: была бы его воля, он зажал бы уши.

Он проиграл.

 

Оглушающая тишина после грохота длилась до тех пор, пока Тони не услышал стук: на пол упал пистолет, который больше не удерживали разомкнувшиеся пальцы.

Рядом взвыл Обадайя.

\- Дёрнешься - прострелю колено, - послышалось с другого конца комнаты.

Спокойный, уверенный голос нельзя было перепутать ни с каким другим, но в голове мелькнула пугающая мысль, что Тони просто выдавал желаемое за действительное. Мозг отказывается принимать страшную правду. На самом деле всё было не так...

\- Тони. Я здесь.

Горячие ладони обхватили его за плечи, проверили пульс на шее и оттянули веки, позволяя сквозь плывущий туман рассмотреть лицо Стива.

Его выражение было непроницаемым – или Тони слишком устал, чтобы различить хоть что-то.

\- Я вызвал врачей и полицию, когда ехал сюда, - зашептал Стив. – Чуть не опоздал, боялся наделать шума и всё испортить. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

\- Пеппер... – одними губами произнёс Тони. Стив торопливо кивнул: размазанное, растянутое движение в лихорадочно плывущем мире.

Наверное, Тони ненадолго потерял сознание, потому что в следующую – как ему казалось – секунду пустоту и темноту разрезал чужой голос.

\- Бригада парамедиков будет через пару минут. – Кто-то говорил серьёзно, основательно, отрывисто – по-военному. – Агент Коулсон.

Тони повернул голову, потратив на это безумную уйму сил. Два тёмных силуэта склонились над всхлипывавшим Обадайей, а третий стоял у кровати, рядом с Пеппер.

В следующий момент Стив поднял Тони на ноги, удерживая его за плечи. Колени подгибались, но Тони всё равно попытался встать самостоятельно, выдираясь из захвата чужих рук.

\- Всё нормально, - снова зашептал Стив, медленно отводя его к кровати. – Всё хорошо. И с Пеппер тоже. Тебе намного хуже, чем ей.

Паника постепенно отпускала, давая место опустошению. Тони даже не пытался открыть глаза, и, хотя чувствительность вернулась вместе с неприятным покалыванием по коже, он просто прислонился к боку Стива. Тот принялся растирать его запястья: бесполезное, бессмысленное, но успокаивающее действие.

\- Агент Коулсон, - произнес он. – Я прослежу за ними до приезда врачей.

\- Хорошо, капитан, - ответили ему негромко.

 

 **XII**

Судебная волокита длилась удручающе долго. Стив почти не видел Тони вне непрекращающихся пресс-конференций и интервью, и следовавшие за тем злополучным вечером события отчасти слились для него в череду бесконечных отрывистых фактов.

Тони отказался ехать в больницу. Когда прибыла бригада парамедиков, он уже сидел на краю кровати, не спуская глаз с Пеппер, и разминал онемевшие запястья. Стив смотрел на потёки крови на его шее и безудержно злился на притихшего Обадайю, который не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как прогремел выстрел.

Впрочем, Обадайя не проронил ни слова и на судебных разбирательствах. За него выступал адвокат, пытаясь выставить своего подзащитного психически нездоровым, но Стейна это всё равно не спасло.

Странно и страшно было видеть, чего стоила ярость Тони Старка: он не скупился на взятки и не гнушался банального шантажа – только чтобы Обадайю упекли за решётку на максимальный срок. В максимально неприятную тюрьму. С максимально злобными сокамерниками.

 

На вопрос о том, почему Стив приехал, тот просто пожал плечами.

\- Я видел тебя по телевизору, - сказал он. – И мне показалось, что с тобой что-то не так.

Отчасти всё, начиная от персонального кода в мастерскую и заканчивая сообщением, оставленным Тони, выглядело счастливым стечением обстоятельств, но Стив не жаловался.

Он, в принципе, готов был благодарить судьбу, если это имело значение.

 

*

Встреча с агентом Коулсоном носила более приватный характер: Стив, откровенно говоря, ожидал вызова в участок и тщательного допроса.

\- Мы не хотим огласки, - пояснил Коулсон. – Мне нужно задать ещё несколько вопросов, чтобы увидеть полную картину произошедшего.

\- Слушаю, - ответил Стив.

Они  сидели в небольшом кафе в той части города, о существовании которой Стив только подозревал. Но он в принципе не особенно хорошо знал город, так что это даже не было особенно странным. Коулсон заказал себе блины и, три раза переспросив, не будет ли Стив что-нибудь кроме кофе – навязанная Тони привычка, -  начал разговор.

\- Хорошо. Вопрос первый – как вы узнали, что мистер Старк в опасности?

\- Я уже говорил. Увидел по телевизору, - сказал Стив. И добавил, сделав глоток из чашки: - Я был не один в этот момент, Шерон Картер может подтвердить мои слова. Её телефон…

\- Нет, нет, - мягко перебил его Коулсон. – Не нужно подтверждений. Что вы  сделали после?

\- Отправился в Старк Тауэр. Спустился на нижний этаж. Услышал голосовое сообщение. – Рубленые фразы больше напоминали отчет. Стив внимательно следил за реакцией на свои слова. – С помощью компьютерной программы отследил местонахождение Тони Старка и сразу поехал на место происшествия. Позвонил в полицию и скорую. Дальше вы знаете.

\- Знаю, - согласился Коулсон.

Все его движения и действия были подчеркнуто плавными, даже в голосе растекались успокаивающие нотки, в целом, он казался удивительно приятным человеком. Но Стив слишком хорошо знал, какая угроза могла скрываться за обманчивой мягкостью агента Коулсона.

\- Где вы взяли оружие, капитан Роджерс?

Что ж, про себя усмехнулся Стив, теперь всё становилось понятнее. Чем ещё могло быть продиктовано участие агентов в расследовании, если не желанием больше узнать про Старка и его оружие?

\- Без комментариев, - сказал Стив, пытаясь повторить излюбленную интонацию Тони. – Я подписывал договор о неразглашении.

 Коулсон медленно поднял взгляд, но почти сразу кивнул, скорее своим мыслям, чем отказу Стива.

\- Я так и думал. Вы уверены, что не хотите сотрудничать?

Стив развел руками.

\- Ваше право, - ещё раз кивнул Коулсон и поднялся, бросив на стол несколько купюр. - Мой телефон у вас есть, если вы ещё что-то вспомните.

 

*  *  *

Следующий раз, когда они смогли остаться наедине, случился только спустя неделю. Стив обнаружил Тони в мастерской: тот сидел, закинув ноги на стол, привычно окружённый кучей металлического хлама, и широко улыбался.

Стив замер на пороге, не вполне понимая, что ему делать. Тони поднял глаза поверх экрана лэптопа и улыбнулся ещё безумнее.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он. – Взгляни на это.

Он спустил ноги со стола, повернул лэптоп к Стиву и вслепую щёлкнул на плэй. Стив остолбенел.

На ролике, снятом на камеру мобильного телефона, был робот: огромная человекоподобная тварь, видимо, с пилотом внутри. Робота коротило, он нелепо и скованно двигался, пытаясь сделать шаг, а в конце было видно, как от него отвалилась металлическая пластина. После этого съёмка прервалась.

\- Пригород Багдада, - прокомментировал Тони. – Обадайя успел поделиться моими набросками со своими приятелями.

Тони оперся на столешницу, заглядывая Стиву в глаза снизу вверх.

\- Но знаешь, что самое прекрасное? Они ничего не смогут сделать без этого.

Он вынул из-под коробки с инструментами чертежи и протянул их Стиву. Тот озадаченно оглядел невнятные, явно сделанные на скорую руку рисунки, и поднял бровь.

\- И это?..

\- Это реактор. Ядерный. – Тони откинулся на спинку: выглядел он при этом таким счастливым, что Стив чуть не улыбнулся в ответ. – Около четырёх дюймов в диаметре.

\- И он будет работать?

\- Разумеется, он будет работать, - возмутился Тони.

Стив фыркнул, перелистывая чертежи – на заднем плане одного из них угадывался его собственный рисунок. В порыве озарения Тони даже не смотрел, на чем именно рисует.

\- И ты собираешься его построить, - скорее утвердительно сказал Стив. – Железного Человека.

\- Не совсем. - Не сводя шального взгляда с экрана, Тони напечатал что-то на панели. – Джарвис, похвастайся Стиву последним вариантом модели.

\- Не думаю, что слово «хвастаться» здесь уместно, сэр, - ответил компьютер.

Стив нахмурился.

Рядом с ними над столом засветилась схема, тут же сложившись в подобие робота – от предыдущего он отличался куда меньшими размерами. Литой, обтекаемый, он намного больше напоминал человека, чем на показанном Тони ролике. На шлеме светились прорези для глаз, а посреди груди отливал синим проем, как понял Стив, для реактора.

Железный Человек выглядел даже более внушительно, чем можно было себе представить, особенно когда Тони поднялся из-за стола и раскрытыми ладонями развернул голограмму.

\- Это костюм, не робот, управление ведется изнутри, сплав прочный – не пробить, оружия внутри хватит на маленькую армию, - быстро заговорил Тони. Он показывал детали, невесомо касаясь изображения; Стив скорее смотрел на эти легкие взмахи руками и точное прикосновение к частям голограммы, чем действительно вникал в суть внутреннего строения костюма. –  И самое главное! Он сможет летать. Стив. – Тони обернулся и повторил: - Стив, ты хоть представляешь, как это потрясающе? Какие перспективы даёт? Это не просто прорыв.

\- Представляю, - ответил Стив. - А ещё я прекрасно представляю, какую угрозу может принести этот костюм в не тех руках. – Он ещё раз осмотрел характеристики оружия и боевой мощи на экране. – Я вообще не представляю, в чьих руках он не принесёт угрозы.

\- Да ну? – усмехнулся Тони. – Как насчёт твоих?

\- Нет, - поспешно сказал он. – Не думаю.

\- Почему?

Стив хотел объяснить – теми словами, которые приготовил для Шерон и комитета, выносящего вердикты о возвращении к воинской службе, но слова встали поперёк горла.

\- Мне дали разрешение, - сказал он вместо этого.

Выражение лица Тони не изменилось.

\- О. Поздравляю?

\- Я отказался, - добавил Стив. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя странно беспомощным, словно стоял не в центре мастерской, а перед тем самым пресловутым комитетом, пришпиленный к месту десятью парами осуждающих глаз.

Пожалуй, один взгляд – немигающий, нечитабельный взгляд Тони – был даже хуже всех игр воображения Стива.

Тони неожиданно рассмеялся, пальцами растирая линию между бровями.

\- Это всё может подождать, - сказал он. – Все эти разговоры, споры и препирания. Стейн и так отобрал у нас слишком много времени.

Стив озадаченно вскинул брови.

Тони медленно сделал шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними, и протянул руки, подался вперёд, почти касаясь губами шеи Стива.

Тот замер.

\- Я подумал, - сказал Тони, сосредоточенно, не глядя, расстёгивая пуговицы его рубашки, - что уже уйму времени не видел свою кровать. И слишком долго игнорировал тебя. И…

Тёплое дыхание грело кожу.

Стив шумно выдохнул и притянул его к себе.

 

*  *  *

Пресс-коференция была назначена на полдень, но Тони, как всегда, опоздал. Он взошёл на сцену под пристальными взглядами репортеров и вместо того, чтобы рассказывать новости у кафедры, как нормальному человеку, уселся прямо на пол. Рядом с собой он положил бумажный пакет из Макдональдса.

Пеппер неодобрительно фыркнула.

Она так и не взяла себе отпуск, хотя Тони неоднократно предлагал, и почти всю волокиту с судом над Обадайей повела рядом с ним. Тони не мог не восхищаться её выдержкой: у этой маленькой женщины определённо были нервы, из которых можно было выплавить неплохой танк.

После похищения он приставил Хэппи к ней как личного телохранителя. Пеппер даже не возмутилась, чего закономерно ожидал Тони, а просто покосилась на Стива и, дождавшись его кивка, пожала плечами.

Эти двое явно неплохо сдружились на почве семейной безответственности Старков.

 

\- Присоединяйтесь, - дружелюбно разрешил Тони, похлопав по полу ладонью. – Вроде не чужие друг другу люди, я вижу вас чаще, чем стоматолога.

Репортёры вежливо засмеялись, и градус осуждения в воздухе постепенно спал, особенно после того, как все действительно сели. Тони усмехнулся – сделали они это только после того, как на пол уселся Стив.

\- Мистер Старк, - произнес какой-то щуплый парень, - нам так и не объявили, о чём вы будете говорить.

\- О, считайте эту конференцию сюрпризом, мистер... - Тони неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

\- Паркер. Питер Паркер, Дейли Багл, - представился парень и щелкнул камерой. – Мы любим сюрпризы.

\- Что ж, мистер Паркер, пора срывать покровы.

Тони достал из пакета бургер, невозмутимо развернул его и надкусил.

\- Дело в том, - сказал он после недолгого молчания, - что моя компания занимается созданием оружия для защиты нашей страны – и это знают все. После недавних событий все также знают, что даже мы ошибаемся. И это неприятно.

Тони задумчиво оглядел притихших репортеров и отложил в сторону надкусанный бургер.

\- Отец считал, что изобретение идеального оружия – или создание идеально солдата – защитит нашу страну. Он также считал, что работать над этим – долг всех великих изобретателей. Я неукоснительно следовал его идеалам, но, видимо, пришла пора выпорхнуть из папочкиного гнезда в реальный мир. Я гений, - усмехнулся Тони. – Я не создал идеальное оружие, но я сделал идеальный щит.

Он заметил, как вздрогнул Стив, и как потупила взгляд Пеппер; как Питер Паркер отпустил камеру и почти выдернул из кармана рубашки маленький блокнот и карандаш; как напряглись практически все присутствующие.

Пауза была выдержана идеально.

\- И я объявляю. С этого момента Старк Индастрис прекращает выпуск оружия.

Зал взорвался оглушительными возгласами.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

 

ЭПИЛОГ

За спиной Клинта виднелась стена с ободранными обоями: пятно, выхваченное из темноты жёлтым полукругом дешёвой лампочки, покрывал рисунок в ненавязчиво-пастельных тонах – из тех, которые безумно любили домохозяйки лет двадцать назад.

Тони поднял бровь.

\- Привет, Старк, - жизнерадостно поздоровался Клинт. Веб-камера была крайне скверного качества, потому что черты его лица смазывались и замирали, когда изображение зависало. – Как дела? Классный ход с оружием, но какой-то бесперспективный, не находишь?

\- Не нахожу. – Тони пробежался пальцами по клавишам, и в правой нижней части дисплея всплыло окошко. Система пыталась связаться со спутником и определить локацию, выбрасывая на чёрный фон координаты. – Ты же, вроде, не собирался иметь со мной ничего общего. Передумал?

\- Нет, - поморщился Клинт. – С тобой я по-прежнему не хочу иметь ничего общего. Мне нужен Роджерс. Позови его.

\- С чего ты вообще…

\- Не заставляй меня придумывать пошлые шутки на тему, - перебил его Клинт. – У меня чёртова уйма дел и чёртов мизер времени, так что просто притащи сюда кэпа. У меня для него новости.

Компьютер вычислил координаты. «Мосул, республика Ирак».

Всё это начинало выглядеть как минимум интригующе.

\- Джарвис, найди Стива. Пусть спустится в гараж, - велел Тони.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Все эти твои высокотехнологические игрушки так впечатляют, - мечтательно протянул Клинт.

Тони разглядел торчащее из-за края стола дуло автомата, смутные тёмные очертания – увидеть большее мешало качество видео. Клинт проследил за его взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

\- Не переживай, пацифист, это не твоё. Хаммера. Примешь за комплимент, если я скажу, что твоё лучше?

\- Ты не мог просто позвонить Стиву на мобильный? – раздражённо поинтересовался Тони.

\- Он не брал трубку, - ответил Клинт. – А у меня мало времени.

Всё оставшееся время до прихода Стива Тони старательно игнорировал стоявший на столе лэптоп. Сначала Клинт пытался завязать разговор, но потом, пробормотав что-то нелицеприятное, уткнулся в какие-то бумаги.

 

Волосы Стива были слегка взъерошены, а майка тесно облепила тело. Очевидно, Джарвис выдернул его из душевой кабинки.

\- Ты звал? – спросил Стив, вытирая полотенцем волосы.

Тони повернулся к лэптопу с внезапно поднявшимся настроением, намереваясь улыбнуться настолько дружелюбно, насколько мог, но его отвлекло какое-то движение на экране.

Равномерно-светлый задний план комнаты Клинта потемнел на секунду, а среди помех и рваных пикселей мелькнуло что-то красное. Бессвязно прозвучали смутно знакомые ругательства смутно знакомым Тони голосом, но дёрнуло его вовсе не от этого. Почти сразу Стив подошёл со спины и уперся одной рукой в спинку дивана, а другую положил Тони на плечо. Он или среагировал на смену настроения, или просто почувствовал неосознанную опасность: последнее время Стив ходил вокруг него сторожевым псом даже в хорошо защищенном гараже. Иногда такое поведение порядком раздражало.

\- О, - произнёс Тони, - Наташа вышла из больницы?

\- Дела зовут, - фыркнул Клинт, возвращаясь на экран. – Нечего отлеживаться. Роджерс, какого черта ты не берешь трубку? – тут же добавил он. Лицо всё ещё не было четким, но Тони легко представил себе заломленные в комичном гневе брови.

\- Я забыл телефон дома, - проговорил Стив. –  Что тебе нужно?

\- Отлично. А пистолет под подушкой он не забывает, а, Старк? – Насмешливость в голосе Клинта звучала явственно, несмотря на помехи. – Ладно. К делу. У меня есть информация, которая определенно тебя заинтересует.

Клинт выдержал паузу, которой не хватило нескольких жалких секунд до активации агрессии у Тони.

\- Помнишь то, что мы обсуждали? – Клинт говорил со Стивом, напрочь игнорируя сидевшего чуть ближе Тони. – Думал, я забыл? Профессионалы так не работают.

Тони собирался повернуться, чтобы осуждающе взглянуть на Стива, но тот с неожиданной силой сжал его плечо. Стало почти больно.

Судя по выражению лица, Клинту надоело тянуть кота за хвост.

\- В общем, я его нашёл. Слышишь, Роджерс? Джеймс Барнс жив, здоров и даже не в плену. У меня есть доказательства – покажу, как выберусь из этой дыры…

Остаток фразы Тони прослушал, потому что хватка Стива стала просто нечеловеческой.

\- Эй…

Стив, словно опомнившись, торопливо убрал руку. Тони успел перехватить его за запястье.

\- Так, - снова заговорил Клинт. – Вижу, вам есть, что обсудить. Кэп, держи телефон при себе!

Лэптоп пискнул, выдав дисконнект. Тони не смотрел на экран: он так и сидел вполоборота, удерживая на месте Стива. Второй рукой тот опирался о спинку дивана.

Тони не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что теперь делать.

\- Ты же верил, что он жив, - неловко начал он. – Повод для радости, верно?

Стив выпрямился.

\- Пожалуй. – Он как-то расслабился, весь, разом, и широко улыбнулся. – Да, ты прав. Это повод для радости.


End file.
